Time for Anew
by Starfur Darkmoon
Summary: When Cynder returns from being away for fourteen year, though she only knew it to be a day, she finds children on board. She also finds out that Jay and Nya were married with a child to which her robot Collins comes to love. As the boys learn what Cynder found out, as the time line and plot get even more screwed up, the time becomes crazy. They soon realize that it's time for anew
1. Prologue

It was a bright and sunny day, when all the sudden a girl fell out of the sky and crashed onto the bounty, the girl looked around and saw Layne; the girl's eyes went milky.  
"Either Jay and Nya had a kid without being married or they are...what happened anyways? How long was I away? I swear I was only gone a day...I wonder...maybe Zane knows..." Mumbled the girl.  
"Umm . . ." Layne mumbled. A girl had just fallen from the sky . . . Not something you see when training in morning! "I'm Layne Walker. Who are you?"  
"I'm Cynder Shade, Ninja of Water . . ." Cynder replied, still wondering how on earth this kid was here.  
"How are you ninja of water?" Layne asked. "I've never heard of the ninja of water! Well, other than Ami here."  
"Wait, what?" Cynder cried. "Oh well, just take me to Zane! I bet he'll know what happened!" Layne took Cynder into the bridge,  
"Hey Zane! Do you know what happened here? Or am I in the wrong dimension again?! Because then that's be the fourth time I've gone to the wrong dimension! Stupid Excalibur!" Cynder hissed. There were lumps on her wrist and they were rather big.  
"Also, I'm the ninja of shadows, as is Collins, where ever that stupid robot may be, I swear Collins is an idiot, genius!" Zane looked quizzically at Cynder.  
"Cynder? Is that you?"  
"Of course it's me!" Cynder snapped, a bit frustrated. "What happened? I was here just yesterday, now there's 4 kids and are Jay and Nya married!?"  
"Cynder," Zane murmured, "It's been 14 years. Jay and Nya did get married, yes. After you left, a lot has happened."  
"But it's only been a day!" Cynder argued.  
"Hey, if it had only been a day, I wouldn't be here!" Layne put in.  
"Get out of this, Kid!" Cynder growled. "This is between me and the nindroid!" Cynder sighed,  
"Don't take it to heart kid, I am not the most friendly person, well I guess I can understand that's it has been fourteen years...I mean I did find out a lot of stuff well I was away...It's just...I can't...Zane, you remember I am gypsy right?" Cynder asked, she was fidgeting a lot more than normal.  
"Yes, of course," Zane replied.  
"What's a gypsy?" Layne asked.  
"I'll explain later," Cynder mumbled. "I mean, I guess I have a lot to catch up on!"  
"I could, I mean, I should . . ." Zane stammered, blushing.  
"Take me on a tour? Tell me what I missed?" Cynder asked, glad the nindroid still had feelings for her.  
"Yes! Shall we?" Zane asked, as he and Cynder walked out of the room together. Something was laughing,  
"Layne, a gypsy is someone who can do real magic, dark or normal or just plan witch craft. Just to tell you this, keep on Shade's good side; you don't want to be on her bad side. Oh by the way, I'm Wheatley, I am one of Cynder's alien tech. bracelets, why don't you stay with Cynder and Zane? You might just hear something interesting, knowing those two." Wheatley said even though he knew Layne couldn't see him.  
"Uhhh, Okay?" Layne muttered, following Cynder and Zane.  
Zane told Cynder about all the adventure they had, while she was away. He told her about Jay and Nya's marriage, Layne being born, the serpentine attacks, Layne's friends (Takai, Ami and Missi) and how he had missed her. Cynder smiled as she heard the last one.  
"I'm glad to be back!" Cynder proclaimed, once he was done talking.  
"Cynder?"  
Cynder turned to see Garmadon, now good, looking at her. She took the situation in. Garmadon was good, he lived with the ninja, and he was staring at her.  
"H-hi Lord Garmadon."  
"I'm no longer Lord Garmadon. I'm just Garmadon."  
"Oh . . . Okay!"  
"It's been 14 years . . ."  
"Yep."  
"Wait, I have NO idea what's going on here!" Layne interrupted.  
"Cynder used to be my personal student, when I was evil, before you were born," Garmadon informed her. Cynder shifted,  
"Well, my adventure won't sound nearly as fun, but still! So what happened was when I came to come back from getting my spell book. I ended up teleporting myself to the pony verse, that place is annoying as bloody hell! Then when I tried again, I teleported myself into Silent Hill, guess what?!" Cynder said, her voice was filled with pain.  
"What's a pony verse?" Layne asked.  
"Then what happened?" Zane asked enthusiastically, ignoring Layne.  
"Aya, what happened...was I found out something...that isn't important! So what happened next was I teleported again, and ended up in the realm of Soul Eater, were tons of fun stuff happened! Oh my gosh, Excalibur is so much fun! Oh a pony verse is the realm of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It's boring there..." Cynder stopped talking, she almost started to cry.  
"Wow! Very interesting! Cynder! Are you crying?" Zane asked, immediately grabbing her hand and giving it a small squeeze. Cynder hugged Zane,  
"Vaya, I am not crying...I'm just…I am an ancestor of Alessa...but I am in pain...my leg hurts...remember my scar? The one on my leg?" Cynder said, her voice was breaking.  
"Yes, I remember," Zane murmured. "Do you want anything? An ice pack, perhaps?" Cynder whimpered,  
"No...I need just to repair it."  
"Uh, repair it?" Layne asked. "I would get it if Zane said it, but . . . Are you a nindroid too?" Cynder giggle lightly,  
"I am 3/4 nindroid, I do have 3 maybe for robotic areas...I think, last time I checked it was 3..."  
"Urm, I don't get it. Last time you checked? Do robot parts grow or something?" Layne asked. "And, just by the way, nindroids rock!" Cynder laughed,  
"No! No, whenever I get hurt Wheatley fixes it...and when I fell out of the sky in the pony verse...let's just say I got stabbed in the throat..." Cynder fell dead silent, before she just randomly said,  
"Don't go to Silent Hill." Layne gulped.  
"Good to know . . . I may be scarred for life . . ."  
"Don't worry, Layne," the Ninja of Ice whispered. "Nothing will happen to you!"  
"How can you be so sure?" Cynder asked, overhearing him.  
"Jay. He would never let anything happen to you, since you can't have robotic parts and all."  
"Aya, oh no...Wheatley makes me robotic, silly! He can't turn you into a robot!" Cynder said. Cynder closed her eyes, she twitched.  
"Haha! I knew that." Layne murmured.  
Just then, Kai came in the room. "Woah! Cynder?"  
"Uncle Kai!" Layne cried and gave him a hug.  
"Aya, it is I Cynder Ebony Shade!" Cynder shouted for no reason.  
"What's with aya?" Said Kai.  
"Yeah! I've been wondering that for a while now . . . and why did you randomly yell your full name?" Layne asked.  
"What? Oh...Aya...I think I've been spending too much time with Excalibur...Aya means...I don't actually know what aya means..." Cynder mumbled.  
"Oh. And you randomly yelled your full name, why?" Layne asked again. Cynder looked away,  
"I...I have to go! I can't stay...not now...not with it following me!" Cynder yelped. Cynder went to run, but Zane grabbed her arm.  
"Please . . . Don't leave again . . ." Zane whispered.  
"Yeah, we just met!" Layne cried, not yet catching on that Zane LIKE liked Cynder.  
"I can't allow you to get hurt! I promise I'll return! I can't bring you to Silent Hill, you'll get hurt!" Cynder whispered softly to Zane.  
"I can't allow you to get hurt in Silent Hill, which I always end up being teleported to." Cynder said.  
"Wait! Cynder! I-"  
Cynder silenced Zane with a kiss. "I have to go now. . ." Cynder looked away and ran off; she disappeared before she got to the end of the hallway. A boy in a gray gi appeared,  
"Hello! I'm Collins! I need one of you to help me! Cynder gets teleported to Silent Hill, a lot!" Collins exclaimed.  
"Hi . . ." Layne mumbled.  
"Ask Zane," Kai said right away. "Or Jay. They're good with electronics." Collins face palm,  
"Moron, no need to, I need to find Cynder's spell book, so I can stabilize her soul! If I don't she'll keep being teleported back to Silent Hill, and when she is teleported there for the 20th time, she won't come back!" Just as Collins finished talking, Cynder reappeared, her left eye was bleeding, and she was gasping!  
"I'M DEFINITELY SCARRED FOR LIFE!" Layne cried, covering her eyes.  
"Cynder!" Zane ran over to her.  
"If she needs to stop teleporting to Silent whatever, why doesn't she just stay here? There's plenty of room!" Kai asked.  
"She can't, Alessa is forcing her!" Collins said.  
"Z...Zane..." Cynder mumbled, she collapsed. Zane moved Cynder's bangs away from her left eye's area; someone had ripped the robotic piece out.  
"Who's Alessa?" Layne asked, uncovering one eye.  
"Can her eye be fixed?" Zane asked, holding Cynder's limp body in his arms.  
"Should I get everyone else?" Kai asked.  
"Alessa is...'evil'...you'd need to watch Silent Hill and Silent Hill: Revelation to know who she is. Cynder's eye can be fixed, yes hurry and get the others!" Collins said. Cynder moved a little bit,  
"Mmm..." Cynder groaned. Kai ran off to go get everyone else.  
"Zane?" Cynder asked.  
"I'm right here," Zane assured her. He lowered his voice. "I'll always be right here."  
"Wait, why does this Alessa force her to go to the silent place?" Layne asked.  
"Because, she is an ancestor of Alessa. And the place is called Silent Hill." Collins said. He looked over at Cynder and Zane.  
"Zane...I'm sorry that I was gone for so long." Cynder said, her voice was raspy.  
"Cynder," Zane whispered, "no matter how long you're gone, or why you leave, I will always love you." And they kissed.  
After a few minutes, they heard voices in the hall, coming closer. "So, who's this 'Cynder' lady?" "I heard she was a nindroid!" "Cynder's back?" How long has it been?" "14 years, I think."  
Zane and Cynder looked up as a crowd of ninjas entered the room. Cynder move, she forced herself to stand up,  
"Ello, friends, new people and other people..." Cynder greeted, she was barely able to stand. A loud air raid siren filled the air, Cynder continued,  
"Oh no...No...No! I have to go...Alessa's getting mad...trust me...you don't want to meet our guardian, Pyramid Head." Takai began laughing her head off.  
"Pyramid Head? Seriously? Ohh, I'm so scared!" Cynder looked around,  
"Okay, but he..." Cynder's words were lost because of a loud scraping sound. The lights turned off and turned back on, everyone could see Pyramid Head. Pyramid Head raised his large knife into the air, Cynder unsheathed Wheatley's and her other bracelets blades. She ran up and blocked the blow,  
"PYRAMID HEAD! THEY DO NOT POSSES ANY THREAT TO ME! GO HOME!" Cynder hissed.  
"He's . . . Scary!" Takai cried.  
"Need any help? I could help you!" Lloyd asked.  
"Me too!" Layne cried.  
"No offense, but how could you help?" Cynder asked Layne. "Please don't unless I tell you . . ."  
"I have all the elemental powers, like Lloyd! But he's stronger than me." Layne replied. "Can I please help?" "  
NO! I can't have my guardian get hurt! GO HOME, PLEASE! I'll go back to Silent Hill...Just don't hurt my friends!" Cynder hissed, she continued "You, the one who was laughing at Pyramid Head's name, don't judge a book by its cover! In this case don't judge someone by their name!"  
"Alessa is getting mad, the next time you come is the 20th time, and this time is the 19th." Pyramid Head said, his deep voice made what he said hard to understand. Cynder frowned,  
"See you guys later." Cynder and Pyramid Head disappeared.  
"Uh, that wasn't my fault was it?" Takai asked.  
Zane glared at her, but then ran out of the room, tear streaming down his cheeks.  
"Zane?" Ami called.  
"Leave him, Ami." Cole grabbed her shoulder. "He loves Cynder. He's just sad. Leave him be."  
"Anyone know where Cynder's spell book is?! Then I'll need one of your help!" Collins said, his words were bitter cold.  
"No . . . We should find Zane! He might know!" Nya suggested.  
"I advise it to be best if we leave Zane out of this. Now thinking about it...who is in Cynder's old room?" Ask Collins.  
"I think . . . We put Layne in her old room . . ." Jay murmured. Collins smiled,  
"Layne, did you ever find a book hidden in the wall? And if you did, where did you put it?"  
"Um, well," Layne said, sheepishly, "I might have sorta . . ."  
Everyone looked at her.  
"I sorta . . . Lost it." She looked at her feet. Collins eyes widened,  
"WHAT!? Oh no! How did you lose it?!" Collins turned his right hand into his blaster, and continued "That was the only book that held the-"  
Zane interrupted Collins,  
"I have it. When I found out that Layne was going to be in Cynder's room, I moved the book, but I moved it after Layne happened to have tried to open it." Collins relaxed,  
"Woo, okay then...Can you get me the book?" Collins asked. Suddenly everyone heard a loud THUNK come from outside,  
"I swear that girl cannot land." Everyone rushed outside. Cynder was lying face down on the deck. Zane rushed up to her.  
"Ow...Why do I fail at landing? I used to be so good at it!" Cynder cried, she managed to sit up.  
"Cynder! Are you alright? Why must you keep leaving? You just come back in the end!" Zane asked.  
"Because, when I first visited Silent Hill...my soul...it became unstable...until it is stabilized...I have to keep going back...but I don't want to...that place...it...it's so freaky...like Asura when he was given black blood." Cynder shuddered, and continued "No, Asura is defiantly creepier...any who; I am fine, just in pain..."  
Zane took out Cynder's spell book. "Will this help?"  
"Yes it will! Hey is there an empty room I can use? This spell requires writing on the floors...and walls... Sometimes I hate being a...wait I forgot; I am no longer a gypsy!" Cynder was laughing, though no one but Collins under stood what she meant.  
"Yeah, we have an extra room (surprisingly)" Kai told her.  
"Never mind, I forgot...I'm a witch now...thanks to Medusa! And Excalibur! Oh how I hate Medusa!" Cynder hissed, she relaxed and continued "Any ways, I just need the spell..." Cynder placed her hand onto of the book, it glowed cyan and popped open.  
"Woah! That's so cool!" Missi cried, taking out one of her ear buds of her iPod. "Wait, aren't witches bad?"  
"Some are!" Cynder said in singsong, she continued "You remind me of Justin Law, always wearing head sets, nice guy. I am not an evil witch, unlike Medusa! I am glad she finally is dead! Thanks to Maka!" Cynder shifted as she flipped through the pages of her spell book.  
"Who's Maka?" Ami asked.  
"Aya, Maka Albarn, she's a weapon meister, Soul's meister to be specific. Maka is very nice, her father...Spirit is just plan creepy...Any who back to Maka, she has a very strong soul!" Cynder exclaimed. Suddenly, serpentine appeared all over the place. They were slithering through the windows and doors.  
"Finally! Some excitement!" Layne cried, zapping a few serpentine with purple balls of elemental power.  
"Yes!" Missi exclaimed, punching some serpentine.  
Takai was using her rage to her advantage, spinning around 5 snakes at a time. Ami quickly disposed of 4 snakes in a matter of seconds. The adults watched, congratulating themselves quietly for such good training. Cynder looked blank, and then she saw Skales,  
"HEY! No! Bad! Don't hurt Skales!" Cynder said, her voice was a growl.  
"Um, what?" Layne asked. "Why not? He's been so mean to me, and hurt me and my family so many times!" Layne was getting furious. "I HATE HIM!" Cynder walked up to Skales and slapped the back of his head,  
"BAD SKALES! What did I tell you about hurting children?!" Cynder demanded.  
"Hey! I'm 13! And wait, you're friends with a serpentine?" Layne gasped. Cynder bared her fangs,  
"Well dur! I thought everyone knew that the ninja of water and shadows like the serpentine... Oh god! I'm acting like Blair again!" Cynder screamed the last part as if being Blair was some-horrible-thing.  
"Hello?! How would we know that?! You left before any of us 'kids' were born!" Takai cried, saying the thing all 4 of the young teens were thinking, but were too nervous to say. Cynder frowned,  
"I guess, I wasn't all that important that I'd get mentioned, what a shame. Hmmm I hear the sirens, I best be going then! See you all in Silent Hill" Cynder was choosing to show more of her snake like side than normal.  
"What has Medusa done?" Collins whispered.  
"I'm sorry for not telling them about you, Cynder . . ." Zane whispered.  
"She's not here Zane," Cole said, putting his hand on the nindroid's shoulder. "It's okay. None of us knew that she was coming back."  
"Wait! Cynder never finished what she was doing in the spell book!" Jay cried. "Because of the snakes . . ."  
"Hello?! The snakes are still here!" Nya cried.  
"Time to kick some snake butt!" Kai exclaimed, rushing towards the snakes. Collins eyes were twitching, now that he realize his creator left.  
"My blood is black, ya know?" Collins whispered eerily, he continued "You know, I can sense some kishin souls! And some human ones! I can't deal with all these people! The doors only open inward." Collins whispered in the same eerie tone. Collins used his right foot and slammed it into one of the serpentine's stomach.  
"G...get out of my sight...or I will kill you and take your soul!" Collins hissed.  
"RETREAT!" Skales cried, and all the serpentine retreated.  
"He's kinda creepy . . ." Takai murmured, not used to the talk of taking souls and killing them. Collins shook his head, and grunted with pain,  
"Something's wrong! Her soul wave length is off! Don't tell me...oh no! THIS WAS THE 20TH TIME! CRAP! I GOT TO GO!" Collins shouted at the top of his lungs.  
"Wait! What happens on the 20th time?" Zane asked worriedly.  
"I already told you, she is forever stuck in Silent Hill! I have to stop Alessa! I must save my creator! I must leave, I can't let any of you com-" Cynder fell onto Collins.  
"OW!" Cynder yelped.  
"Where did you go?" Collins mumbled.  
"I went to check on Excalibur..." Cynder mumbled, trying to get up, she front flipped and almost landed perfectly, she ended up toppling over.  
"Hmm, so much for being stuck in another dimension, huh Cynder?" Cole joked.  
"Please . . . We must fix this so you can stay! I need you . . ." Zane whispered. "I love you . . ."  
"I love you too...I missed you so much!" Cynder whispered softly.  
"I don't find pleasure in being in Silent Hill, Cole! You want to see that place, I'll take you there, but I can't promise your safety!" Cynder hissed.  
"No thanks . . ." Cole murmured.  
"So how do we fix this, so you don't have to return to that place?" Zane asked, holding Cynder's hand, not wanting to let go again.  
"I just need to do a spell, but it takes time and I don't have time! I need help, someone with my same resonance rate needs to help me...but I can't think of who does, and without my left eye, I can't see souls!" Cynder was shaking majorly.  
"Wait, resonance rate?" Collins grunted. Everyone heard this whisper,  
"No telling!" The voice said. Cynder yelped out,  
"Alessa!" Collins hissed.  
"Alessa is here?" Zane asked.  
"No, it was a voice projector, it was a warning, we have to do the spell and fast!" Collins said. Cynder was shaking terribly,  
"I...I..." Cynder's voice shook as she spoke.  
"Cynder," Zane put his hands on her shoulders. "I know you can do it." And he gave her a kiss. Cynder's eyes brightened,  
"Okay, I will try, but I can't tell who has my soul wave length and if I try with someone who doesn't...it will hurt them! I can't do that!" Cynder exclaimed. Collins looked around,  
"Layne...has the same resonance rate!" Collins yelled in surprise.  
"I have the same what?" Layne asked, just as everyone else gasped, "Layne?"  
"Resonance rate, Dr. Stein could explain it better than I or Death the Kid...Follow me, I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe, just stay with me." Cynder said, something about her was different.  
"YES! SHE BACK!" Shouted Collins as he jumped up and down like an idiot. Jay and Nya looked worriedly at Cynder. Layne followed behind Cynder, but then stopped, spun around and hugged her parents, then followed Cynder again.  
"Keep her safe . . ." Jay whispered.  
"With my life." Cynder replied, she continued "Ghost mode, on! Spell lock, Shade and Layne resonance!" Cynder shouted. Cynder's eye turned white, as did Layne's. With Cynder and Layne,  
"Welcome, to Silent Hill." Cynder said, she continued "Stay by me, if anything attacks you, scream, I'll call my guardian he'll protect us. Understand?" Cynder said.  
"Okay," Layne whimpered, really freaked out.  
"Good thing is, if we get hurt here, it doesn't affect us in the real world! This is the ghost world of Silent Hill...just think how freaky the real place is!" Cynder said. Cynder grabbed Layne and lead her into the next room, before continuing "All we need to do is get to the room by Alessa's, that's where she holds my soul...the real reason I am teleported back here." Cynder said, she lead Layne down the safest path she knew.  
"Oh . . ."  
The two walked along a corridor, when suddenly, something jumped out in front of Layne. Lane screamed. "What is it?!"  
"Oh hi Vincent, what the hell are you doing?" Cynder asked. The thing left.  
"Oh . . ." Layne mumbled. "Are we there yet? It's really freaky here . . ."  
"Now look how you feel, and think, how I must feel being forced to come here...we are almost there darling child..." Cynder mumbled. Her eyes glowed pink,  
"Got it! We have to leave now! Grab my hand!" Cynder yelled. Layne grabbed Cynder's hand, and thought about what Cynder said. It must be terrible, being forced to go here. Cynder and Layne returned to their bodies, Cynder fell to the floor barely moving, and barely breathing, she was shaking.  
"Her body isn't used to having her soul in it any more..." Collins whispered beneath his breath.  
"Cynder!" Zane cried, rushing up to the one he loved.  
"Layne!" Jay and Nya rushed up to their daughter.  
"Is Cynder alright?" Layne asked, looked at Cynder, who was in Zane's arms. Cynder's holograph faded, showing how she really looked, how battered and scarred she really was...and the worst part of it was the missing robotic eye, and the blood seeping from the wound was horrible.  
"Oh gosh...Wheatley, mode alpha, GLaDOS, mode beta." Collins said, he got no response, Collins ran over, he moved Cynder's sleeves up, Wheatley and GLaDOS...were shut off.  
"WHAT THE! NO NO NO! WHO SHUT WHEATLEY AND GLADOS OFF!? When you shut them off...you'll easily kill Cynder..." Collins cried.  
"Huh, what?" Wheatley said, he continued "I wasn't shut off, I fell asleep..." Cynder was still not moving.  
"Cynder!" Zane cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Don't die, please don't die!"  
"OhmygoshwillCynderbealright?" Layne asked, her words joined together, she was speaking so fast.  
Everyone was silent. Cynder moved,  
"Huh? Zane, oh hi." Cynder mumbled, only semiconscious.  
"Cynder!" Zane cried in joy. "Are you going to be alright?"  
"Umm, I have no idea...I hope you realize I am only half-conscious the other half is fluffy." Cynder mumbled.  
"Basically she just said 'she's only half awake and the other half is just still asleep.' She won't be fully conscious for a while." Collins said.  
"But she will get to stay, right?" Zane asked.  
"Yes." Collins said. Cynder shifted her position, she closed her eyes.  
"I doubt she'll be awake for long." Collins added, he continued "So say what you need to say, I doubt she'll wake up before next week, and I am not joking." Collins said.  
"Cynder. I love you. Always remember that." And with that said, Zane kissed Cynder.  
"She always knew that." GLaDOS said. Cynder purred softly in her sleepy state.


	2. Chapter 1: Still Loved

Zane smiled. "I'm glad." A loud crashing noise made Cynder's eye bolt open, she got up, barely even managing to stand.  
"Cynder? How are you awake?" Collins asked. Cynder didn't reply, something seem off.  
"That doesn't matter, but I sense a kishin soul...and it's Asura's!" Cynder shouted.  
"What's a kirshin?" Layne asked.  
"Who's Asura?" Ami asked.  
"A kishin is basically a demon!" Collins said. Cynder shrieked,  
"THE MADNESS! I...AHHH!" Cynder ran around shrieking.  
"Crap..." Collins whispered.  
"Um, what?" Takai murmured, watching Cynder run around.  
"Cynder...will go insane around Asura because he is the living bean of insanity...some one help me calm her down, unless you want to be killed." Collins said. Cynder froze and just, literally passed out.  
"Killed?" Missi pulled her iPod ear buds out of her ears. The word 'killed' freaked her out.  
"Living bean of insanity?" Ami mumbled.  
"Is Asura here?" Zane asked.  
"Yes...but luckily, Cynder had an insanity over load and passed out...that normally calms her down..." Collins said.  
"Alright," Zane replied. "So, she won't be insane for too long?"  
"No, she won't be, not that I know of..." Collins said. There was a loud whizzing noise, Cynder's eye shot open, she forced herself up, and she saw an arrow. Cynder bounced in front of Zane and took an arrow in the chest,  
"NICE TRY ASURA! YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT!" Cynder hissed. She was shaking, but she still stood strongly.  
"Cynder!" Zane cried, worriedly. "Are you alright?" Cynder laughed,  
"I'm perfectly fine...I think...I don't really care, no one tries to hurt you!" Cynder yowled.  
"Who tried to hurt me and why?" Zane asked, perplexed.  
"Asura, for some reason, whenever I am around...evil guys they fall in love with me." Cynder mumbled her words bitter. Cynder turned to face Zane,  
"No one will hurt you." Cynder said. Missi screamed as an arrow zipped by her arm. Another nearly hit Kai in the leg. One almost got Cole in the chest. Lloyd almost had an arrow in his head. Then Layne let out a terrible shriek. She had gotten hit in the arm. There was an arrow sticking out of her right arm, and it was bleeding heavily.  
"HEAL BUBBLE!" Cynder shouted. Her magic healed the others wounds, Cynder continued "BLOOD LUST BATTLE SHIELD!" A red shield formed around the bounty. Cynder sighed, she kissed Zane. She backed away,  
"I'm sorry!" Cynder shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks, she turned and jumped off the bounty.  
"BLOODY VECTOR!" Cynder shouted.  
"Cynder!" Zane cried, running to look over the side of the bounty.  
"SONIC WOLF HOWL!" Cynder hissed, Asura grabbed her, by her throat.  
"Move!" Collins hissed, he continued "She wants you guys to stay safe but the reason I was built was to keep Cynder safe, and I am not failing!" Collins bounced over the edge,  
"RAY GUN BLASTER!" Shouted Collins. Everyone watched from the side of the ship. Cynder breath began to slow,  
"You want to see my power? I will take your soul!" Cynder hissed, she managed to get herself out of Asura's grip.  
"Nake snake cobra, cobra. BLOODY ALPHA!" Cynder and Collins screeched. When the battle ended, Collins teleported Cynder and him up, the shield shut off.  
Zane ran gave Cynder a hug. "Please don't scare me anymore . . ." He whispered. Cynder smiled,  
"My blood is going to stain your gi..." Cynder mumbled. She gently closed her eyes; Cynder was trembling, in fear.  
"It doesn't matter." Zane looked her straight in the eyes. "I love you. Nothing else matters."  
"What happened out here?" Dr. Julien asked as he walked out. Cynder was still terrified, so she almost fell off the bounty.  
"Father, Cynder has returned!" Zane cried, grabbing Cynder's hand.  
"When? What was all the noise about?" Dr. Julien said. Cynder latched onto Zane, it was obvious she was still horrified.  
"Cynder?" Layne asked, looking at her terrified face. Cynder closed her only working eye and shuddered in horror.  
"Cynder-chan, are you alright? Or are you having another memory flash?" Asked Collins, Cynder didn't reply. Collins continued "Memory flash it is."  
"Memory flash?" Layne asked.  
"Yes, memory flash, her horrible past flashes in her head, and this happens...But it will only get worse, if we don't snap her out of it." Collins said.  
"She'll kill us if it gets too bad." Added Garmadon.  
"How do we snap her out of it?" Kai asked.  
"I actually don't know..." Collins said. Wheatley decided electrocute Cynder. Cynder screamed in agony, she unsheathed GLaDOS blade, as if preparing to fight.  
"Ack!" Ami cried, ducking just as Cynder's blade almost sliced off her head. Cynder's eye looked uncanny,  
"So...so many people...th...they all need d...die!" Cynder whispered her voice eerie. Collins knocked Cynder over, and pinned her, she kicked him off.  
"Wait, Cynder! We're your friends!" Cole cried, as Cynder's blade sliced through the air towards him. He jumped out of the way. She had insanity in her eyes.  
"Cynder! Please stop this madness!" Zane yelled, looking her in the eyes.  
"Could I shock her out of it?" Jay asked, as her blade made a collision course with his head. He quickly spun out of the way.  
"Wheatley tried!" Exclaimed Collins. Cynder went to stabbed Collins, he jumped back.  
"ROBOTIC PULSAR!" Collins shouted, using his soul wave length, he shocked Cynder. The insanity left Cynder's eye and she collapsed.  
"Cynder?" Zane looked at the collapsed girl.  
"She's stable, she won't hurt you." Collins said. Cynder was not moving, other than slow breathing.  
"So, she's not insane anymore?" Layne asked, coming out from behind her mother.  
"Not right now." Collins said. Cynder opened her eye,  
"Don't...trust Collins...after he uses robotic pulsar..." Cynder mumbled, before passing out. Layne's eyes went wide at Cynder's comment and her head snapped towards Collins. Collins acted normal, he walked over to Cynder and leaded over her,  
"Foolish foolish little Cynder." Collins whispered, to the unconscious Cynder. Layne wondered what he meant. He seemed normal enough. She went a few steps towards him. Collins smiled,  
"Simple...Shall I tell them about DTK, Crona, and Stein?" Whispered Collins. Cynder shuddered, for her, this was torture! Everyone looked confused, especially the young teens. Layne took another step towards Collins. She didn't know why, but she felt like being near him. She felt kinda scared. Collins laughed,  
"Vaya! Shade, I hope you love Death, for that is what you shall know!" Collins said, loudly and sinisterly. Layne gasped. Collins head snapped towards her. She wanted to run away. She wanted to get away from him, but now, he was merely a few inches away and she was frozen with fear. Collins laughed, Cynder's eye snapped open. Cynder bounced onto her feet,  
"Collins, relax, nothing is wrong." Cynder said. Collins grabbed her throat,  
"Wrong! It hurts!" Collins cried. Cynder looked at him,  
"The virus..." Cynder mumbled.  
"Virus?!" Layne asked, still frozen with fear, her eyes wide. "What virus?!"  
"Collins is a robot! I programmed him with a virus, so he becomes stronger! So far it has only back fired!" Cynder shouted, her breath slowed even more.  
"Nighty night!" Collins hissed, his grip became stronger. Zane leaped into action, knocking Collins to the floor. He helped Cynder up. Collins jumped to his feet and looked around wildly. He grabbed the person nearest to him: Layne. She screamed. Collins started laughing hysterically. He held Layne's neck in a firm grasp. She screamed again, but her voice was hoarse. Collins kept laughing insanely. Cynder looked angered,  
"I don't need to be protected! Collins code: Fire virus, over power." Collins released Layne, he shut down.  
"I'm sorry for protecting you, Cynder . . ." Zane murmured.  
Layne fell to her knees and coughed. Jay and Nya rushed up to her.  
"Zane, I am not mad. I just really...hate when Collins does this." Cynder said, she walked over to Layne. Cynder continued,  
"Collins is a piece of junk! I really, really wish, I could destroy him." Cynder words weren't bitter, they were agonized. Cynder doesn't hate Collins, she loves him. It was easy to tell, that Cynder was forcing herself not to cry.  
Layne looked up at Cynder. "Why don't you then?" Cynder frowned,  
"I can't! I just...can't...he's always been here for me! When I had no one else to turn to...I always had Collins..." Cynder's voice was cracking.  
"So . . . Is he okay now?" Takai asked. Cynder nodded, Collins booted back up.  
"Hello, what happened? What did I miss?" Collins asked, he was looking around. When he saw Layne,  
"I am so very sorry! I can't control my virus! I am so very sorry, Layne... I am a monster!" Collins cried. Layne bit her lip. She didn't want to act like Takai, and get all mad and mean, but she didn't want to say, 'Oh, it's okay that you almost killed me!' She half expected Takai to yell at him, but she didn't.  
"I- um, I mean, erm-" Layne started, wondering what she could say. Collins shook his head,  
"Please...don't forgive me easily! It makes me feel like I have gotten off to easily! And it makes me feel guilty!" Collins said. Cynder seemed enraged, probably because Collins had tried to kill her. Cynder punched Collins.  
"I deserved that!" Collins said, staggering.  
"Okay, you kinda did, I admit . . ." Layne mumbled. Collins smiled and laughed,  
"I did! I mean I did try to kill you! So go ahead, hit me, I don't care, I deserve it!" Collins shouted.  
"No! I don't hit the good guys! Well, except Takai, but she's different!" Layne laughed.  
"But I'm not fully good!" Collins shouted, laughing. Cynder closed her eyes,  
"I need to go, I have to leave." Cynder said. She hung her head down, hiding her face, by darkness.  
"You're not?" Layne gasped, backing up a few steps.  
"Why?" Zane cried. "I thought we fixed it so you didn't have to leave anymore!" Zane sighed. "I was ready for you to stay . . . I was ready to . . ." He trailed off.  
"I have to go get my...thingy! Kid has it...that butt has my scorpion! What were you saying Zane?" Cynder asked, she continued "I'll be back within a couple of minutes; I just need to get that robotic scorpion!"  
"A . . . Robotic scorpion?" Cole asked.  
"Yes, I have to get it...it's special!" Cynder cried, she teleported.  
"She'll be back in a couple of minutes, may be an hour..." Collins said. Zane looked at his feet. He couldn't tell her yet. Not so soon. Later. Much later he would. Maybe in a day. Maybe a week. Maybe a month. He just wasn't ready yet.  
"What's wrong Zane?" Kai asked. Collins had a very odd look on his face, Cynder reappeared.  
"Why is Collins, making the Excalibur face?" Cynder asked, softly, she continued "What's wrong Zane?"  
Zane just kept staring at his feet. "Nothing that's important at this time . . ."  
"Zane, everything is important." Cynder said. Collins smiled,  
"Vaya, Shade leave him be. If someone doesn't want to answer, than don't force them too." Collins said.


	3. Chapter 2: Love in Light

Zane kept on looking at his feet. A million thoughts were racing through his mind. He wasn't ready. No, not yet. But, he did want to get it over with . . . But the sooner he did it, the less likely it was going to work.  
"Zane? Are you sure everything is alright?" Dr. Julien asked.  
"Y-yes father . . ." Zane mumbled, not looking up once.  
"Zane, what aren't you telling us?" Dr. Julien asked. "I know you have something you want to say."  
"I-I-I . . ." Zane murmured, his face going red. Cynder walked over,  
"If you have something to say, just say it, everything you say matters to me. No matter what the others say, I think whatever it is, is important." Cynder said, she whispered in Zane's ear  
"Besides, I love you, no matter what you say. I will always love you." Cynder moved back and walked over to Collins.  
"Are you finding this suspicious?" Collins whisper to Cynder.  
"Nope." Cynder said, with a bright hearted smile on her face. She pulled something out of her pocket and threw it at the floor. Whatever it was, it landed perfectly, and it looked like a Cyan scorpion.  
"And that is my robotic, signature, scorpion." Cynder said, shyly.  
"I-" Zane mumbled.  
"Yes?" Cynder was ready to hear what he had to say.  
Zane got down on one knee. Cynder gasped. Was he . . .?  
Zane took out a little box. Cynder's eyes widened. Was he really . . .?  
"Cynder would you . . . I mean . . . Would you consider . . .?" He started.  
Everyone was looking at him with eyes wide.  
"Marrying you?" Cynder murmured.  
"Yes. Would you?" Zane asked, looking up into her eyes. Cynder smiled,  
"Yes." Zane looked surprised for a second, then smiled and hugged Cynder tightly. She smiled and hugged him back.  
Everyone else stood there and smiling like dummies.  
"Ugh, sappy!" Collins cried. Cynder broke the embrace and threw a rock at Collins.  
"Screw you, Collins." Cynder said. Layne stifled a giggle. Cynder shot a look at Layne, and then smiled.  
"What? He deserved it...he always ruins the moment." Cynder mumbled, crossing her arms. Collins rolled his eyes,  
"So, you used to hate sappy. I mean remember when Cro-" Cynder interrupted by yelling,  
"NEVER SPEAK OF THAT!" Cynder's cheeks were bright red, she twitched. Zane took Cynder's hand. "May I?"  
She nodded. He slipped a ring onto her finger. She held out her hand, looking at the ring. It had a diamond in the center. Around it, the words were engraved, "I love you."  
"Zane, it's beautiful!" She cried.  
"Just like you." Zane gave her a kiss, and embraced her.  
"I hope you realize that Cynder has loved Zane since the beginning." Collins said, once again ruining the moment. Cynder rested her head on Zane's shoulder, not really caring that Collins ruined the moment.  
Zane smiled. He was glad they had pressured him to talk. Otherwise, this wonderful feeling he had, wouldn't be happening for another few weeks. He loved Cynder with all his heart, and he was so happy that she came back.  
Cynder was smiling, though she realized she'd have to tell the others...that Collins was like a son to her, since he is her robotic creation. But that could wait, Cynder never wanted to be away from who she loved ever again. Cynder was glad to be back.  
"Sentence stated." Collins said randomly. Cynder looked confused and a little frustrated,  
"What? Why did you say that, Collins?" Cynder asked.  
"I don't know." Collins said.  
"What sentence?" Layne asked. "Do you have a virus again?!" She inched away.  
"No, he's just being stupid again..." Cynder mumbled, she continued "I think if you whack his head, he goes back to being smart, but I don't remember." Cynder said.  
"I am dizzy." Collins mumbled. Cynder face palm out of frustration. 'He's a disgrace to my abilities!' Cynder thought. Takai whacked him upside the head.  
"Ow!" Collins cried. Collins shut off,  
"Crap...I forget that only shuts him off...meh, I'll leave him like that, he'll reboot himself sooner or later..." Cynder mumbled. Ami whispered something to Zane.  
"I don't know," he replied.  
"What did she ask you?" Cynder asked.  
"She asked when our wedding would be," Zane mumbled. "I mean, I just proposed . . ."  
"I don't know either, I'm just glad you asked." Cynder mumbled. Collins shook his head,  
"Ugh, what did I miss?" Collins asked.  
"Well, Nya and I had our wedding about a year after I proposed, if that's any help," Jay told them. Cynder started laughing,  
"Now thinking, Marie is going to be so jealous!" Cynder said.  
"I...Oh...Now that I think about it, you're getting married before Marie is." Collins said, laughing.  
"Who's Marie?" Layne asked, confused as to why they were laughing.  
"A friend." Cynder said, she moved the sleeve on her left arm up. She pressed a button,  
"Hello? Cynder? How's the hunt for Asura?" Asked a man with a screw through his head.  
"It's going fine, Professor Stein." Cynder mumbled, she continued "I ran into Asura a few times...May I speak with Ms. Marie?" Cynder smiled.  
"I'll go get Marie." Stein said, he walked off.  
"I love holographs." Cynder said, smiling.  
"Amazing technology!" Dr. Julien cried.  
"Thanks! But, I think I like your technology better!" Cynder said, grabbing Zane's hand.  
Zane laughed, and gave Cynder a hug.  
"Hello? Cynder? Are you there?" Asked a lady with an eye patch.  
"Hello Ms. Marie!" Cynder said.  
"Hi, is this the boy you told me about?" Marie asked.  
"Yep, this is Zane!" Cynder said.  
"So what's new?" Asked Marie.  
"Well, I'm getting married!" Cynder smiled, and held Zane's hand a bit tighter. "Zane just proposed!" Marie looked pissed, happy, confused and a bit annoyed.  
"Good for you, but aren't you like 15?" Marie asked, bitterly.  
"In the realm of Soul Eater yes, but here I am around 21...I think." Cynder said, she looked a little confused.  
"You're different ages?" Layne asked, not quite comprehending the whole situation.  
"Depending on the dimension, you see when you teleport your size, family blood line, age, and abilities change...how do I show you what I mean?" Cynder said.  
"Show them your weapon form." Stein suggested. Cynder blinked,  
"Good idea." Cynder said, she closed her eyes. And she turned into a dual sided scythe.  
"That's only one of her weapon forms, like Tsubaki, Cynder can change her weapon form." Stein said. Cynder turned back to her human form,  
"See." She smiled.  
"Okaaaaay . . ." Layne mumbled. When you're only 13, dimensional travel seems very strange. Cynder sighed,  
"I am not good at explaining things...speaking of that...I have to go find Asura, and take his soul! Come on Collins! Lord Death is counting on us!" Collins closed his eyes and nodded.  
"Take his soul?" Cole asked.  
"You're leaving again?" Zane asked, sighing.  
"Wait, who's Lord Death?" Missi asked.  
"Not really, I just have to go find Asura; I'll be in this dimension. Yes I have to take his soul... Lord Death, the principal of the DWMA! Or Death Weapon Meister academy!" Cynder shouted, she continued "You guys can come if you want, just be careful...Asura-" Cynder started.  
"Cynder, they can't, they aren't weapons or meisters...you could be risking their lives if you want their help...and since you, yourself is part kishin, you could end up hurting them." Stein and Collins said in union. Cynder sighed.  
"I don't want Zane to get hurt . . . Or anyone here!" She looked at Zane. "I'll be back, I promise." Collins growled,  
"The sooner this is over, the sooner, I feel sane." Collins hissed. Cynder and Collins ran off, they both jumped at the same time.  
"Knowing Cynder and Collins, they will succeed and be back...if they aren't, I'll tell Lord Death to send Maka, Black Star, Crona and Kid. And I might just tag along." Stein said.  
"When do you think they'll be back approximately?" Zane asked.  
"I don't know, this is their first time being up against Asura, alone and with Cynder being part kishin, herself, she could end up disobeying Lord Death's rules and doing what Asura says, but that's very unlikely...unless..." Stein trailed off.  
"Unless?" Zane asked, worriedly.  
"Has she gone insane at all today? Both her and Collins? Because if they have, Marie and I need to get there, now! They are up against the living bean of insanity! They won't be able to stay sane!" Stein said.  
"Well, yes, they have . . ." Zane mumbled.  
"That's not good!" Layne cried. "The Jelly Bean of Crazy will get to them!"  
"We have to go; I am going to get the others. I'll see you in the Death room; you guys...go after them. Make sure at least Collins stays sane." Stein said. Stein ran off.  
"Does anyone know how to get to this 'Death Room'?" Cole asked.  
"He was talking to me...You guys go make sure Collins is sane." Marie said, she turned and ran off.  
"Ah, makes sense," Cole replied sheepishly. "But didn't Collins go off with Cynder?"  
"Just go!" Stein said.  
"Jump . . . off the side . . . of the Bounty?" Jay asked. "Now?" There was no responds, the holograph changed.  
"SOUL! CYNDER'S GOTTEN HERSELF INTO A BATTLE WITH ASURA! COME ON!" A girl in a black jacket shouted.  
"Soul?" Kai asked. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Maka Albarn! Soul is my weapon partner, and who may you guys be?" Maka asked.  
"Maka! Come on!" Said a boy with pink hair.  
"We're ninjas!" Layne cried. "I'm Layne! Are you ninjas too? Like Cynder?"  
"No...My names Crona, and the thing on my head is Ragnarok, I heard Cynder and Collins are going against Asura alone! I have to help her! I know she doesn't want me as a boyfriend, but one day I hope she might! But that's if Kid doesn't get her first...oh and what I mean by Kid is Death the Kid." Crona said.  
"Well, come on Crona! We have to go to the Death room!" Maka said, she turned and ran off.  
"Hmmm . . ." Zane mumbled, under his breath. "A bit late for having Cynder as a girlfriend . . ."  
"What do you mean, dork?" Ragnarok said, he continued "I see your soul; it isn't very impressive, unlike Crona's, Kid's or Stein's. Your relationship with Cynder won't last, long."  
Layne giggled in the background. "I think it will!"  
"I doubt that it will, his soul is tech. it's boring, I mean I doubt he'll ever be able to do anything with Shade, so what's so good about you?" Ragnarok said.  
Layne laughed a bit more. "Come on, Zane! Tell him!"  
"I-" Zane started.  
"Fine!" Layne interrupted. "I'll do it! Zane already proposed! And she already said yes! Besides, Ninjas are the coolest thing ever!"  
"Layne!" Zane cried, unsure how Cynder's friends would react. Ragnarok laughed,  
"So!? That doesn't mean anything! Maybe in your dimension it does, but here it doesn't, it won't count, since here, she's only 15! And knowing Cynder and how she can't stay on one place, it'll never last! I mean, Zane, is it? You're a robot, you can't do anything fun or kinky, just give it up, it'll never last." Ragnarok said.  
"Proposing doesn't mean anything?" Layne asked.  
Zane just sat down, getting angrier by the second. He was about to burst. He loved Cynder! He had a funny switch! He wasn't a robot, he was a nindroid!  
"What the robot getting mad? Trying to hold in your anger? Pathetic! Cynder will never stay with you!" Ragnarok said.  
"You're mean!" Takai cried. "And that is saying A LOT coming from me!"  
"Yeah!" Missi agreed.  
"Don't be such a jerk!" Ami exclaimed.  
"I bet this is why Cynder doesn't like you!" Layne yelled. "Zane actually HAS a heart!"  
"So? Shade likes a challenge, have you ever noticed that she may talk small, but she has big intentions? She is a fighter! Not some pathetic little hider, like you! Listen, if you even cared, you would have followed her! I mean Crona stayed by her in the fight with Medusa; she might have been protecting him but still. A heart? I am an actual living bean, unlike him, he may be nicer than me but that doesn't mean he has a heart, still I have a real heart, and the truth hurts doesn't it? But Zane is still just a robot." Ragnarok said.  
"Just leave! No one cares what you think!" Kai cried.  
"Ragnarok...leave them be...I rather see Shade happy." Crona said, softly.  
"What's with the bunch of asymmetrical people?" A guy with three white stripes in his hair asked. Once everyone, in the realm of Soul Eater, got to the Death room,  
"Well I have been told Cynder is in need of assistance! Good luck!" The reaper said. The guys from the realm Soul Eater were teleported to Ninjago. Ragnarok said nothing.  
"I'm sorry about Ragnarok..." Crona said.  
"Pfft. He is not nice! I'm usually the mean one!" Takai grumbled.  
"Yeah! Tell Ragamuffin, or whatever his name is, that we don't like him!" Layne cried.  
"He knows…And it's Ragnarok..." Crona whispered.  
"YA-HOO! I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACK STAR!" Black Star shouted.  
"Well come on, we better go help Cynder." Stein said, ignoring Black Star.  
"Assassin?" Ami cried. "Don't assassins get hired to kill people?"  
A holograph popped out of the robotic scorpion,  
"Hello, if you are hearing this, then I, Cynder Ebony Shade, am not in control. Hatred Shadows, my alter ego, has control...meaning I have lost my mind...possibly beyond repair. If this is going off that also means Collins's virus has taken him over too. Some one help us! W...WE NE...ED HE...LP!" The holograph shorted out and a new one started.  
"Hello, if you are hearing this, I have control. I AM HATRED SHADOWS! WHEN YOU SEE ME PREPARE FOR DEATH!" Shouted Hatred. The holograph shut off.  
"Cynder!" Zane cried.  
"Hatred? Will she kill us?" Missi asked, very scared.  
"Sounds likely," Cole murmured.  
"Should we hide? I think we should hide!" Ami exclaimed.  
"We can take her!" Layne yelled, her hands glowing purple.  
"No! I am going to marry Cynder! We just need to snap her out of it!" Zane shouted, worriedly.  
"How?" Nya asked.  
"Marie's healing wave length should be able to fix it." Stein said.  
"Come on, let's go save Cynder!" Maka said, she ran and jumped off the bounty. Soul and the other people from Soul Eater following behind.  
"Sooo . . . what do we do?" Jay asked, after all the soul eater people left.  
"Sit here?" Ami mumbled.  
"VECTOR STORM!" That voice, Cynder's voice.  
"STOP PLEASE!" Collins shouted.  
"Why should? BLOODY VECTOR STORM!" Cynder shouted, well, it was actually Hatred.  
Zane wondered how Hatred- no, Cynder was doing. He hoped she would be okay. He hoped that she would become normal again. He hoped she would still love him. After the battle, Collins teleported the others and himself up, the others included the now very wounded Cynder.  
"WHY DID YOU STAB CYNDER?!" Collins hissed at Black Star.  
"She's a witch, a kishin, and she was trying to kill us." Black Star said.  
"MAKA CHOP!" Maka shouted, she pulled a book out of nowhere and slammed her book into Black Star's head, making it bleed. Cynder was rasping, and she had a huge gash in her chest; her breathing came in ragged gasps.  
"Cynder!" Zane rushed to the side of his fiancée. "Will she be alright?"  
"Unlikely." Collins said. Cynder's scorpion move and a holograph opened,  
"If you are hearing this, than I am on the verge of death and my soul essence is so small that not even Stein can feel it. If you are also hearing this, I still am somewhat alive. Just enough to be saved, but only if you hurry." Said the holograph of Cynder.  
"Anyone else find it weird, that Cynder prepares for stuff like this?" Ask Soul.  
"Yep. Very weird," Cole replied.  
"How do we save her?" Zane asked. "We must hurry!"  
"We don't have much time! I doubt we'll be able to save her!" Collins exclaimed. Cynder's ragged gasps slowly stopped as her body became life less, the blood was still seeping out of the gash, but it was obvious that the blood was slowly drawing to a stop.  
"We have to try!" Zane cried. "Just do it!"  
Cynder gently motioned to her scorpion.  
"Liste...n to the hologra...ph...Number 5..." Cynder mumbled her voice raspy and weak. Zane turned on the fifth holograph, and watched.  
"Listen, for this track only plays once. No matter how bleak the situation, there will always be light. No matter what...I'm sorry...I'll always be in your heart...and beside you. I fear death, I am who I am, and I am a kishin, a meister, a weapon, and a witch. Never forget your roots...never forget who you are." The holograph shut off, just as Cynder's pulse stopped.  
"Cynder!" Zane cried, not believing it.  
Everyone was speechless. Collins looked away, shattered.  
"When you rife with devastation, there's a simple explanation, you're toy makes creation. Trapped inside a crystal ball and whichever why he tilts it, know that we must stay resilient. We won't let them break our spirits as we sing our silly song..." Collins sang softly, it was obvious he was crying.  
"Her favorite song, The Gypsy Bard!" Cried Collins.  
"What?" Zane asked. "What does that have to do with anything!?" He was crying. "CYNDER IS GONE!" He wept.  
"I DON'T KNOW! I JUST THOUGHT OF IT!" Collins cried. Crona smiled,  
"She has black blood that should be able fix this." Cynder's right hand twitched softly, her eyes opened.  
"Hello." Cynder said softly.  
"CYNDER!" Zane hugged her tightly. "Cynder!" He repeated, quieter. "I thought you were . . . dead!"  
"I have black blood, it can fix stuff, and so can Wheatley and GLaDOS." Cynder mumbled, she continued "But that doesn't mean, it still doesn't hurt."  
Zane kissed her passionately. Then he remembered Ragnarok. "Do you . . . really love me? Even though I'm just a nindroid?"  
"You're more than just a nindroid, you're my nindroid. I love you, did you listen to Ragnarok?" Cynder asked, she looked at Crona and Ragnarok and she death glared Ragnarok. Ragnarok looked away.  
Zane looked away, embarrassed.  
"He was being a meanie!" Layne cried. "He said that you didn't really love Zane!" Cynder giggled,  
"Oh silly, the Demon Sword is just a big Meany, but if you give him a death glare, he'll look away." Cynder said.  
"I hope you know that, the robot can never do anything kinky." Ragnarok mumbled. Cynder got up, staggered over and smacked Ragnarok, on the head, hard.  
"Screw you, I don't care, I love Zane, no matter what he is." Cynder said, smiling.  
Zane smiled and hugged Cynder again. He loved her more than anything in the world. He was ecstatic that she felt the same way. Cynder was shaking majorly, probably from too much blood loss.  
"Zane...I feel cold." Cynder mumbled softly, beneath her breath.  
Zane hugged her tightly. "Please ... Can anyone heal her?" Cynder gently placed her hand against her wounded chest; the blood coming out of the wound was black. She sighed softly,  
"I really, really hate this…" Cynder mumbled, beneath her breath. She moved her hand on to Wheatley. Cynder pressed a button.  
The black blood coming out of her wound, solidified around it, which stopped the blood from seeping out.  
"What happened?" Zane asked.  
"Like Crona, my blood is black. So by extension I can use my black blood, to stop the bloods flow." Cynder said, calmly.  
"Are you . . . are you alright?" Zane asked, still hugging Cynder.  
"I might have said that wrong...but yes I am fine...I think..." Cynder said, stifling a snicker.  
Zane at first felt relieved that Cynder was laughing, but then wondered why. "Cynder? Why are you laughing?"  
"Everyone has a little madness!" Cynder paused and face palmed "I am an idiot, I can't think straight..." This being the case, Cynder only laughed harder, Crona's laughter soon joined in.  
Zane looked at Cynder quizzically. Layne then joined in the laughter. Then Ami, then miss, then Takai.  
"... Laughter is so contagious ..." Missy cried, between gulps of laughter.  
"Am I supposed to laugh too? Is this some sort of inside joke that I do not know about?" Jay asked, looking at the people laughing.  
"No! It's a black blood thing!" Cynder said, her laughter suddenly stopped.  
"I guess black blood can do a lot to you..." Maka said, lowly.  
"Why do you have black blood Cynder?" Ami asked. Cynder looked away,  
"Well since...I umm...Er...how do I explain this to a child without scaring the crap out of them?" Cynder asked.  
"We're not kids! We can handle it!" Takai proclaimed.  
Layne plugged her ears. Amy walked out of the room. Missy put her ear buds in her ears.  
"Well, I can handle it, at least. I think." Takai looked at her feet. Cynder gently laughed,  
"Oh I was given the black blood by Medusa! She put it in my blood! And I've had it ever since!" Cynder said, she giggled insanely.


	4. Chapter 3: The Past is a Pain

"That's not very scary . . ." Takai murmured.  
"Lalalalala . . ." Layne said, to keep out any gory details.  
Takai tapped Layne on the shoulder. "She's done talking now."  
Layne took her fingers out of her ears. "What did you say?"  
Takai face palmed.  
"Ya, I didn't want to scary, but I can be! Crona? Shall we show them, what black blood resonance can do?" Cynder asked.  
"Sure, but I don't think I'll be able to handle it!" Crona cried. Cynder face palmed,  
"Never mind..." Cynder made a cut on her wrist,  
"Bloody slicer!" The blade flew and hit the wall. Cynder laughed. Layne's eyes went wide. Ami's mouth dropped open. Missi fell over.  
"Did she just . . .?" Takai murmured. "Is she insane again? Please say no!"  
"Nope! Just showing a little bit of what black blood can do!" Cynder said. Collins started to pace,  
"No unusual soul wave length patterns. She's not lying." Collins said.  
"Okay, but, uh, yeah, uh, okay," Takai murmured, very unsure of what to say.  
"Whatever! Any who! I...what was I just going to say?" Cynder mumbled.  
"Don't we need to go get the fusion core? From the Daleks?" Collins asked. Cynder looked away,  
"Yes...we do..." Cynder mumbled.  
"Who's Dalek?" Missi asked.  
"What's a fusion whatever?" Layne asked.  
"A Dalek...is a robotic alien specimen that can kill people! With one shot of its laser! I need to get the fusion core, so I can upgrade Collins...see this isn't how he normally acts! So I kinda have to find a Dalek, which will be hard..." Cynder said.  
"That's if we stay in this dimension." Collins added.  
"Okay, I'll just lie and tell you that you made perfect sense to me," Missi murmured.  
Layne snickered.  
"You'll never understand, TO THE REALM OF THE DALEKS!" Cynder shouted, she teleported.  
"I am not going with her, not after what happened last time..." Collins mumbled, he shuddered.  
"Wait, what happened last time?" Zane asked, getting worried.  
"The Doctor...happened, he appeared and well, he thought that both of us were Daleks, he tried to kill us...Cynder doesn't fear The Doctor, but he did manage to shut off Wheatley..." Collins said.  
"Don't doctors help sick people . . . and stuff?" Ami asked.  
"Yeah, doctors don't try to murder stuff! That is so . . . contradictory!" Missi cried.  
"I said The Doctor, AKA the doctor of space and time! The last time lord left! He fights that of which he thinks is evil, and Wheatley was made by his enemy, The Master." Collins exclaimed.  
"Haha, well at least you guys have the right idea about NORMAL doctors!" Takai snickered, nudging Missi.  
"Yes, but this...I can't leave her alone." Collins said, with that he teleported.  
Zane looked at the empty space where Cynder once stood. He wished she could just stay, so they could marry, and he wouldn't need to worry about her dying in another dimension. He sighed and looked over at Jay and Nya, and then Layne. They were the lucky ones. Maka sensed the uneasiness in Zane's soul,  
"Zane, is it? Cynder and Collins are fighters. They can handle themselves, Cynder may get hurt, but she doesn't mind pain. I've seen her in a fight, where she used magic, and all, it was truly amazing! She can't die in another dimension because her soul is linked here." Maka said.  
"Trust me, when Cynder and Collins, use soul resonance, nothing can beat them." Said the boy with three white stripes in his hair, he continued "By the way, I'm Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid or DTK." Zane calmed down a bit,  
"Okay . . ." He mumbled. "But still! I love her, after all . . ." Jay put his hand on Zane's shoulder,  
"I know how you feel. It's hard to not get worried about the girl you love, even if she can handle herself." Cynder and Collins all of the sudden appeared out of nowhere,  
"Do we have anything else we need to do? That's in a different dimension? Because I don't want to leave again." Cynder said.  
"No, we do not. We are perfectly done, with other dimensions, for now. Or for at least two months." Collins said. It was kind of obvious that Cynder's right shoulder was hurting her.  
"Cynder, are you okay?" Zane asked, rushing to Cynder's side. "You look like you're in pain."  
"I got shot...in the shoulder...by a Dalek..." Cynder said, frustrated. She had her hand on her aching shoulder.  
"Do you need anything? Can I take a look?" Zane asked, worriedly. Cynder removed her hand from her shoulder; there was no blood, just a small scar that had a black scab.  
"I assume it is going to hurt, since it was a Daleks beam, death beam, none the less, all it should do is hurt." Collins stated.  
Zane hugged Cynder. "I'm glad you don't have to leave anymore."  
"Not till two months have passed, but I'll worry about that when I come to it." Cynder said, she continued "Or unless I really have to, but I probably won't have to."  
"Why in two months?" Zane asked.  
"Personal matters...well it isn't personal but it is hard to explain...witches convention..." Cynder mumbled, she looked at her feet.  
"What's a-" Layne started.  
"I'm guessing, it's a convention of witches. Is it really that hard to understand Layne?" Takai interrupted.  
"Correct." Cynder said. Cynder shifted, and then she twitched.  
"See?" Takai boasted, glad to have proved her point.  
"I knew that. I was just . . . clarifying!" Layne murmured. Cynder frowned,  
'A teen of her age should know better. I even straightened Kai out; I will do the same to Takai.' Cynder thought. Cynder made a cut on her wrist,  
"BLOODY SLICER!" Cynder shouted, she threw the blade, made by her black blood, in Takai's direction.  
Takai screamed, ducking out of the way. The blade hit the wall. She spun around facing Cynder, with fire in her eyes. She lunged at Cynder, fists clenched.  
Cynder dodged the blow and grabbed Takai's fist, Cynder flipped Takai over. Cynder stood on top of Takai, Cynder was laughing at how pathetic Takai was.  
"Pathetic! You call this good training? That was sad! Meaning pathetic. Don't boast it isn't becoming!" Cynder said, happily.  
Takai scrambled to her feet, her cheeks red. She glared at Cynder. Kai looked a little irritable too, since he was the one who trained Takai.  
"I guess I shouldn't expect any better, I mean you guys weren't trained like I was! Heh heh heh!" Cynder started laughing, a very sinister bit of laughter.  
"Madness, the major part of this. But some of this was caused by the way Garmadon trained her." Collins said, bitterly.  
"Madness and Garmadon," Takai huffed, "seems to make sense."  
"Did you know that Lord Garmadon was in love with Cynder back when she was his personal student?" Collins said, laughing. Cynder glared at Collins, she walked over to him and punched him, straight in the face. CRASH! Collins crashed into the wall.  
"Don't talk about back them!" Hissed Cynder, her hair was fading black and her gi was turning dark purple. Which are obvious signs of insanity.  
"Cynder!" Zane cried, grabbing her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "It's okay!" Cynder looked at Zane, her colors turned to normal.  
"Sorry...I just don't...I hate thinking about back then...well certain parts of the past, but I enjoy remember when Zane and I went on those dates! The first date was fun! I didn't like being around all those people but still." Cynder said, she hugged her beloved.  
Zane smiled, breathing a quiet sigh of relief, then hugged Cynder back.  
"Do you remember our first date, Zane?" Cynder asked, looking into his eyes.  
"Of course . . ." Zane had a far-away look in his eyes. "We went to a nice restaurant . . . Where we could dance . . . And there were lots of people . . ." He held Cynder's hands tightly.  
"I remember that you actually made me dance with you...oh I forget what the dance was called, I think it was the fox trot...But I'm not sure...It was fun...though being around that many people made me uneasy, I could have easily lost my mind..." Cynder said, she trailed off.  
"It was the Waltz," Zane reminded her. "And I'm just glad that you didn't lose it."  
"I always get those two mixed up...So am I, then I wouldn't have had such a perfect night with the nindroid I love." Cynder said, her eyes shining with love and the goodness of her heart. Cynder gently brushed her head against Zane's chest.  
Zane closed his eyes, hoping this moment would last forever. He opened his eyes and looked at Cynder. At the moment, her smile was lighting up the whole room. He sighed and let himself soak up the moment. Cynder felt so warm and fuzzy inside, and she truly was loving it.  
"This is a truly perfect moment." Cynder whispered. Cynder closed her eyes and allowed herself to take in this truly wonderful moment. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment.  
Zane and Cynder stood still, absorbing the moment. They were perfectly happy. Nothing could possibly ruin this.  
Cynder leaned in and kissed Zane. Zane's eyes fluttered shut and the two kissed passionately. Cynder for the first time in a while, she felt over joyed and she never wanted to have to leave her home, this dimension. Cynder was happy and everything was perfect.  
'I want to try something...but I know I shouldn't...' Cynder thought.  
'Why? Being curious is just fine! Go ahead, try it.' Hatred said to Cynder, in her head.  
'Now I know I can't!' Cynder thought.  
'Go on, you know you want to.' Hatred whispered in Cynder's head. Cynder shuddered.  
"Cynder?" Zane noticed Cynder seemed far-away and in thought.  
"Huh? Oh sorry...I…ugh...an argument with Hatred in my head!" Cynder mumbled.  
'Go on Cynder Shade! You know you want to!' Hatred said in Cynder's head.  
'Leave me alone!' Cynder thought.  
"You can have arguments with your evil side?" Zane asked, getting worried.  
"Yes...She's annoying..." Cynder said.  
"YOU'RE THE ANNOYING ONE!" Hissed Hatred. Cynder looked like she was going to have a heart attack.  
"Cynder?" Zane saw that Cynder looked surprised, perhaps in pain. "What were you arguing about?"  
"N...nothing important!" Cynder stammered.  
"It wasn't nothing!" Hatred yelled.  
"Alright, if you say so, Cynder." Zane looked at the one he loved, who seemed to be debating with herself.  
"It wasn't nothing!" Hatred repeated, her voice is deeper than Cynder's.  
'Hatred! Stop it! Please!' Cynder thought.  
'I will not stop until you tell him!' Hatred hissed in Cynder's head.  
Zane kept looking at Cynder. She didn't look like she was okay. It didn't look like it was nothing, but he wouldn't force her to tell him anything. Cynder sighed,  
"Hey Zane, do you remember when you asked me about my past? And I told you...like only the little details...I never explained why my life sucked...other than being shot in the eye, hand and...There is one thing I've never told, I was shot in the heart...that's why Wheatley or GLaDOS have to be on all the time...so I don't die...I guess the real term would be shut down..." Cynder said, she was staring at her feet, ashamed.  
Zane hugged Cynder. "As long as you're alive, I don't mind that you didn't tell me."  
"But you don't understand!" Cynder cried, she continued "You know how I don't mention my family? Because I was abandoned! And I ended...I ended...up killing so many people!" Cynder's tears, showed she was in agony, because of the memories.  
Zane continued to hug Cynder. "Cynder. I love you. I know what it's like to be alone."  
"May be you aren't understanding what she is saying, she killed her parents, and not on accident. Cynder didn't always kill on accident! Sometimes she meant to." Collins said, Cynder cried harder.  
"I-" Zane didn't know what to say. He loved Cynder, and always would, but he never would have thought that anyone would kill their own parents, purposefully. He stood there, hugging Cynder, wondering what he could do or say.  
"I'm a monster!" Exclaimed Cynder, she kept crying.  
"Answer me this, what kind of parents abandoned their child?" Asked Collins, blankly.  
"The kind who no longer wants a beautiful girl," Zane stated.  
"You aren't understanding what they are saying, moron!" Ragnarok hissed.  
"No he is not...I am trying to tell you that, they abandoned her, because when she first got Wheatley, she was being bullied by two girls. She got angry and yelled at them, not knowing that Wheatley would shoot a laser beam at them, and kill them. And it was an accident but all everyone saw was a monster! You want to know what ended up happening? After being abandoned, the only two things that took care of her where Lord Garmadon and Wheatley. She became the monster everyone saw. And that is how she still sees herself; she joined this team to right her wrongs, but all she feels is that she has made them worse." Collins stated.  
"I-" Zane stopped. He marveled at this. Cynder was unpredictable, that's for sure. He thought about what Collins said.  
"I'm just a monster!" Cynder cried, she continued "I can understand if you don't like me any more...I don't even like myself." Cynder was still crying but this caused her to cry harder.  
"Maybe we should leave...Alessa will find pleasure in seeing us again." Collins said, it was obvious that he was talking to Cynder.  
"No! Cynder, I will always love you! Please . . . don't leave . . ." Zane whispered, hugging Cynder. "I will never hate you . . ."  
"But how can you love a monster?" Asked Cynder. Collins felt uncomfortable see his creator like this, he walked over to Crona and whispered something.  
"Because you've done so much good! You're not a monster in my eyes," Zane replied.  
"But I've done so much bad as well!" Cynder wept.  
"If anyone is a monster, it's me; I've taken the souls of so many humans..." Crona said.  
"Why are you arguing on who's a monster? That's a really weird argument!" Layne asked.  
"It is a matter of making her feel as if she isn't a monster." Collins whispered, to Layne.  
"EVEN MY OWN ROBOTIC CREATION THINKS I'M A MONSTER!" Cynder wept, she teleported away.  
"F...Oh come on!" Collins hissed, he teleported after her.  
"That is so uncool." Soul said.  
"Was Collins about to swear?!" Layne cried.  
"Cynder . . ." Zane whispered. What could anyone do to make her feel better?  
"Sounds like Collins was, knowing him, yes." Kid said.  
"Oh gosh, what has Collins done?" Marie asked, in a whisper.  
"Other than almost swearing?" Layne murmured.  
"Yep other than..." Marie said, quietly.  
"What did he do?" Layne asked.  
"He said, 'To make her feel less like a monster.' When he should have said, too make her feel like less of a monster." Stein said.  
"Is there a difference?" Layne asked.  
"Yes there is a major difference! Moron!" Ragnarok hissed.  
Tears welled up in Layne's eyes. She whimpered. She bit her lip. She sat down, her head in her hands, while Ami put her arm around Layne's shoulder.  
"It's okay, Layne. Please don't cry," Ami whispered to her friend. Cynder and Collins reappeared, Cynder walked over to Layne.  
"Don't listen to Ragnarok, I mean he is the demon sword." Cynder said softly.  
Layne nodded and wiped her eyes. "You're not a monster, Cynder. No one as nice as you could be."  
"Listen, I will always be a monster, just a lot of time, that side of me is caged away." Cynder said, softly in a sweet voice.  
Layne looked at Cynder curiously. "Well . . ." She trailed off. She tried again. "Well, you shouldn't call yourself a monster cuz monsters are always mean. You're not mean!" A tail grabbed Layne's jaw, the tail moved Layne's face so she was looking into Cynder's eyes.  
"Monsters aren't always mean. Some have hidden sides that are mean." Cynder said it was her cat tail; she continued "I have taken off my holograph fully!" Cynder moved her right cat ear.  
Layne screamed. Cynder sighed. She knew Layne would be scared.  
But instead Layne cried, "That's so cool! You're a cat!"  
Cynder was taken aback. She hadn't expected Layne to actually like her appearance.  
Layne smiled. "You're so cool, Cynder!"  
"Technically I am a cat... I am not cool, I am simply me." Cynder said, tilting her head and tilting her ears. Cynder still had her battle scars and plenty more hidden secrets, but this was enough for today. Cynder felt something move,  
"Cynder, your wings are out, again." Collins said. Cynder looked at her pure white angel wings.  
"You're a cat angel?!" Layne cried, jumping up and down with excitement. "Cynder, you have to stop being so pessimistic about yourself! You ARE really cool!" Cynder's ears flattened against her head,  
"I'm going to be in so much trouble...Mabaa is going to kill me..." Cynder whispered, she continued "I'm not cool...I am just the witch of all magic so I can harness my magic and make these...oh who am I kidding? These things were cursed onto me!"  
Layne was confused. "I don't get it."  
"You know? Never mind!" Cynder said.  
"I know what?" Layne asked.  
"Never mind..." Cynder mumbled, she turned to face Zane "I am sorry that I never told you...some of my secrets...I do hope you can forgive me."  
Zane smiled, lightly. "I'll always forgive you, Cynder!"  
"Hey, I got a question. Zane, what would you have done if Cynder said no?" Collins asked.  
"COLLINS!" Cynder shouted, in a high pitched voice.  
"No to what? When I proposed?" Zane asked.  
"Yes, to when you proposed, what if she said no, then what would you have done?" Collins asked tilting his head. Cynder's tail thrashed angrily, Collins knew she'd never had said no!  
". . ." Zane was silent. He didn't know what he would've done. He would have been crushed, that's for sure.  
"I would have . . . been crushed . . ." He whispered, sadly. The thought of this was devastating. Cynder walked over to Zane and hugged him,  
"Well I'd never, not in a million years, say no!" Cynder said.  
"That depends." Ragnarok said.  
"I hate you." Cynder said to Ragnarok.  
Zane glared at Ragnarok. Then he gave Cynder a sudden kiss. Her eyes were wide, but quickly fluttered closed. Layne stuck her tongue out at Ragnarok,  
"That's what you get Ragamuffin!" She snickered.  
"MY NAME IS NOT RAGAMUFFIN, YOU LITTLE-" Ragnarok yelled.  
Cynder and Zane laughed. Layne stuck her tongue out once more.  
"Clam down Ragnarok, it is just a simple tittle!" Cynder said, brightly.  
"Easy for you to say, Master of insanity." Ragnarok said. Cynder narrowed her eyes,  
"I f...I really bloody hate you!" Cynder hissed, her wings faded black, and blades came out at the end.  
"Why . . . why are your wings . . . black with knifes on the ends?" Layne asked, eyes wide. Cynder looked at her wings,  
"...Probably because I am feeling really, really pissed! No one calls me, Master of insanity, because that is what Stein is." Cynder hissed, Stein was laughing.  
"Then what are you?" Asked Stein, Cynder shot him, her very scary death glare. Stein fell over. Cynder began to laugh, insanely.  
"SHADOW BLADE!" Cynder shouted, the blades at the end of her wings dislodged themselves and shot at Crona and Ragnarok.  
"I don't think she realizes that she is going to end up hurting Crona as well as Ragnarok." Collins said, calmly.  
Layne watched the blade whiz towards Ragnarok and Crona. She wondered if anyone would get hurt. She wondered if she should stop the blades. Ragnarok turned into a sword and Crona grabbed him,  
"Ragnarok, scream resonance!" Crona said. Cynder laughed,  
"You wanna fight?! Well you've got one!" Cynder hissed.  
"NO! BOTH OF YOU, SHADOW PULSE!" Shouted Collins, he shocked both Cynder and Crona, with his wave length. Both of them passed out, the blades from Cynder's wings disappeared as her wings turned back to pure white.  
"Oops, I might have shocked them a little too hard..." Collins said, guiltily.  
"Ya think?" Ragnarok smirked. Collins glared at him.  
"I can see why Shade hates you." Collins said, he continued "Unless you want to pass out too, than shut the hell up." Cynder's left eye began to bleed, again.  
Zane rushed to Cynder's side. "Cynder?" He whispered, hoping she would wake. Collins looked around,  
"Crap, I may have hit her with a shock wave...oops...I am an idiot!" Collins shouted, out of rage.  
"Or she just passed out from exhaustion." Maka said, noticing Cynder's breathing patterns.  
"That is likely." Collins said. Zane sat by Cynder, hoping it WAS just exhaustion. He held her hand in his, waiting for her to wake.  
Cynder's position changed, she curled into a small little ball, more cat like than anything. Her right wing moved and both of her wing disappeared from sight. Zane smiled at his cute little Cynder. He kissed her on the cheek.  
"My sweet little kitty . . ." He whispered. A smile crept across Cynder's face as she slept. Cynder's tail twitched, it moved softly.  
"I should mention she likes to curve her tail around things when she sleeps, it is really quiet odd." Collins said, softly.  
Cynder's tail curled around Zane's hand. Zane smiled. Her tail was very soft. He wouldn't mind sitting there until she woke. Cynder soft smile soon faded away,  
"That's never a good sign..." Collins whispered. Cynder screeched, the words she screamed were easy to make out.  
"NOOO! STOP! LEAVE ME BE! SHADOW FIRE...Alessa...stop...I can't..." Her little screech stopped, and she fell dead silent other than her frantic breathing.  
Cynder's tail uncurled and she began to sweat. Zane frowned, wanting Cynder to be happy. He held her hand in a firm grasp and whispered,  
"I will always be here for you."  
"Talking to her, after she just screamed, isn't a good idea." Wheatley said, he continued "Her mind...How do I explain this?"  
"She is trapped in Silent Hill when she is asleep...and there is nothing we can do to change that." GLaDOS said. Zane frowned,  
"Nothing? Just wait until she wakes?"  
"Sadly there is nothing we can do...Since she is one of Alessa ancestors, it happens, so we can't fix it...we have to tolerate the screams...no matter what..." Wheatley said, woefully.  
"The only way to fix it is for her to stay in Silent Hill, but I doubt you want that." Collins said.  
"No! Never!" Zane cried. "So, we just need to wait?" Cynder's breathing softened,  
"It seems she found Alessa. She should be better now. At least I think so." Wheatley said.  
"Well you're talkative today." Collins said. Cynder's tail curved.  
Zane smiled again. He was glad Cynder's nightmare was over. Cynder's left eye opened,  
"F...that's a bad sign..." Collins said, backing away, he continued "I'm gonna go...check in with Alessa, BYE!" Collins disappeared.  
"What's his problem?" Cynder asked, as she sat up. Zane hugged Cynder,  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, just a little frightened." Cynder said, she hugged Zane back, and continued "Were you sitting there the whole time I was asleep?" Zane blushed and nodded,  
"I was . . . I was worried."  
"It's okay, I think it...was nice to see you when I woke up...normally I awoke to nothing...so..." Cynder mumbled.  
Zane smiled. He suddenly felt warm and fuzzy inside. Probably because Cynder was awake and happy to see him. Cynder giggled,  
"So...What was Collins's problem?" Cynder asked, she moved her tail.  
Zane shrugged. "I have no idea."  
Layne suddenly got an odd expression on her face.  
"Layne?" Zane asked. "Are you alright?" Layne looked at Zane and Cynder,  
"Uh, yeah, sure, I think."  
"Are you sure? Because...never mind...it is just you look as if you've seen Excalibur!" Cynder said, she started laughing for no reason.  
"You are an idiot." Wheatley said. Collins reappeared.  
Layne's face went pale as soon as Collins reappeared. She looked kinda scared and kinda confused. She blinked rapidly when Takai asked her what was wrong, and then she fainted. Cynder froze, she felt a shock wave!  
"C...Collins! Shock wave co...code del...delta..." Cynder passed out.  
"What?! This is either The Mater's, The Doctor's or...Crap...Asura isn't dead..." Collins said, he breathing turned to frantic, as did Cynder's and Layne's.  
"Why did the shock wave affect Layne?" Collins asked, before passing out.  
"This is bad..." Crona said.  
"Why is it bad? No, that's a stupid question. Who did this and why?" Missi asked.  
"Asura...he did this because we tried to kill him...and it is bad because Cynder...when she gets shock wave...Wheatley are you on?" Crona asked. No responds.  
"It shuts down GLaDOS and Wheatley, killing Cynder, and I fear this time it was over the top...and it killed her for good." Maka said, sadly.  
"WHAAAAAAT?!" Zane cried. "She can't be! She can't possibly be," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "dead." Maka looked away, unable to speak.  
"I told you." Stein said, to Crona. Crona was crying.  
"What did you tell me?" Crona asked, through tears.  
"I told you not to fall in love with the witch of magic, you didn't listen." Stein said, he continued "With her abilities and madness, I knew this might happen but there is nothing I could have done to stop it." Collins rebooted,  
"Ugh." He was having trouble breathing. Zane was crying silently, as Collins awoke. He couldn't stand the thought of Cynder being gone! Collins coughed up some black blood.  
"Shock blood!" Collins managed to say. The black blood he coughed up glistened, he was too weak to do magic, and he collapsed. Cynder was breathing, just she having trouble and it was hard to see.  
Zane was heartbroken. He could see Cynder was breathing, but she was having trouble. He knew she would most likely die, but he hoped she would live.  
"Okay...what happened?" Wheatley asked.  
"Hey, I thought he shut off!" Takai cried.  
"I fall asleep at the worst times..." Wheatley mumbled.  
"Yes...you do." GLaDOS said, bitterly, she continued "Did you forget about me?"  
"Oww...oww...okay...that burns..." Mumbled Cynder, who was probably in pain, throughout her body.  
"Cynder!" Zane cried. "Are you alright?"  
"If being in complete and udder pain is okay then, yes I am fine!" Cynder said sarcastically. Collins rebooted,  
"F...everything burns..." Collins mumbled, he looked at Layne.  
"Why did this effect Layne?" Zane asked. Cynder forced herself up,  
"Because she has the same resonance rate as me...crap I just realized something..."  
"What?" Ami asked.  
"Since Layne has the same resonance rate as me, that means she is a witch! And I know how, am I correct that Layne when she was a baby had a disease that was 'supposed' to kill her? And what saved her must have been my lingering magic, so her resonance rate changed to match mine and her witch's blood saved her life!" Cynder said, she was happy and excited.  
"WHAT?!" Jay and Nya yelled in unison.  
"Wait, what does that mean? She can do magic and stuff? Is she still a ninja?" Missi asked.  
"Wow! My friend's a witch!" Takai cried.  
"It means she can do magic and she still can be a ninja! Oh by the way when I go to the witch's convention Layne will have to come with! Mabaa will have to meet her! Yep Layne is witch! Don't worry I'll teacher how to control her magic!" Cynder said happily, just as Layne awoke. Layne rubbed her head, sitting up,  
"Ugh . . . What happened? What did I miss?" Everyone was staring at her with excitement and confusion,  
"What?" Layne asked.  
"Layne, you're a witch just like me!" Cynder yelled, she continued "You're lucky that my magic is prone to healing my friends!"  
Cynder went on a full scale rant about how Layne was a witch and how she's help her, take her to the witch's convention and all the other good things about being a witch and she told her some of the bad.  
"We'll have to tell Lord Death that there is a new good witch! And tell the other meisters and weapons not to hurt her! Oh yay some else can help me teach Angela!" Cynder exclaimed.  
Layne's mouth had been opening slowly during Cynder's rant, now it was open wide, so were her eyes. Her hand moved to her mouth,  
"I- Wha- I'm- Uh-" Layne muttered.  
"What's wrong? Did you not understand something or what?" Cynder asked. Layne kept staring,  
"I- I think I misheard you. Did you say I'm a WITCH?!" Layne asked.  
"Nope, you heard me right! You are a witch! If you don't believe me, you'll find out later!" Cynder said, brightly. Her tail was thrashing happily. Collins sat down, not quiet comprehending the whole situation,  
"I think, I'm just going to sit here, because none of this is making any logical sense!" Collins yelled.  
"I'm with you, Collins! This makes no sense!" Layne murmured, sitting beside him. Collins blushed, when she sat beside him.  
"Being a witch does have some up sides, a lot of them, there aren't many down sides." Collins said, turning to Layne. He closed his eyes and thought,  
"I can sense...that your soul's wave length is a witch's." Maka said. Collins smiled,  
"So Cynder was right, sorry my systems were being slow a second ago! Now everything is as normal as it is going to get!" Collins said, smiling.  
"I still can't believe it!" Layne cried, standing up, and thrashing her arms around wildly. She sat down and put her head in her hands,  
"I- I'm just so- confused." Collins stood up and snapped his fingers; he changed his age to 13,  
"It is all ways confusing at first." Collins said, his voice was different than before, but just by a little bit.  
Layne cocked her head at Collins. He was the same age as her now!  
"How did you do that?" She asked.  
"I am a high class witch, I can do magic like that, and in enough time, so shall you. Also I am a robot who was built with that function so...ya..." Collins said, smiling.  
"Wow! That's cool!" Layne said. Then she looked at her feet. She thought Collins was a heck of a lot cuter. Why was she thinking this? She was only thirteen!  
Collins did think Layne was rather pretty. Why was he thinking like this!? He is a robot, but he can love...he was built to be perfectly like a human...  
"Any who, it is rather fun using magic and all! Just when using magic you have to be careful!" Collins said, blushing.  
"Ooo! I can see you two like each other!" Cynder exclaimed.  
They both glared at her and then blushed. Layne looked at her feet, knowing Cynder was right. But, she was too young! Or, at least, she thought she was.  
"You are never too young to love someone! Just don't be weird with it..." Cynder said, blushing.  
"I remember you used to be very obsessive." Collins said, blankly.  
"Really Collins?" Cynder said, bitterly.  
"Yes. You point out another thing, and I will tell them who you obsessed about." Collins threatened.  
"You do that, and I'll shut you down, pertinently." Cynder said, coldly.  
'Not smart Collins,' Layne thought. 'But Cynder WAS being super annoying!'  
"Try me!" Hissed Collins. Cynder growled,  
"Fine." Cynder snarled, she continued "You know you won't win, so what are you trying to prove?"  
"Prove? What ever happened to you?! The you I know, the one who was nice and kind! You used to be so sweet, Robyn!" Collins hissed. Cynder froze,  
"NEVER CALL ME THAT!" Cynder hissed her voice bitter and hate filled.  
"Why?! It's you're real name!" Collins hissed. Cynder punched Collins,  
"Because, I hate that name!" Cynder growled. Collins staggered to stand up.  
"Why do you hate your real name, Cynder?" Layne asked, before realizing that this was not the best move.  
"Because everyone made fun of my name! So I had my name legally changed, I've always hated my name...because it...it is a bird and a super hero in a TV show and movie, where I am from and people would spell my name wrong!" Cynder hissed, she turned away, her ears flattened against her head.  
"Oh . . . Well, I like the name Cynder!" Layne said.  
"So do I, funny story behind how I came up with Cynder Ebony Shade, to be honest I used to like being called Starfur. But Cynder sounds much better. Any who, the story of how I came up with Cynder is, I was babysitting three kids, and we were playing the video game Sky Landers, I was playing the character Cynder, and William, one of the kids I baby sat, called me, Cynder instead of Robyn! I loved being called Cynder so I was like, when we play Sky Landers call me, Cynder!" Cynder said, unhappily.  
"Wow!" Layne murmured. "Cool story!"  
"So that's what I've been going off of for a while now!" Cynder said. Collins got up and staggered over,  
"I give up." He flopped onto his stomach and just laid there.  
"That didn't take much." Cynder said.  
"I am surprised that, Zane has said nothing." Collins said.  
"I'm just . . . listening." Zane said.  
"What's wrong?" Cynder asked, walking over to Zane.  
"I- I can hear something . . . Something's not right . . ." Zane murmured, worriedly.  
"What's it sound like?!" Cynder asked, worriedly. She gently wrapped her tail around Zane.  
"I- I'm not sure . . . Hissing? Or whizzing? I can't really tell . . ." Zane replied.  
"Oh good, it's not drums! Wait...Asura is trying to mess with you, with a shock wave!" Cynder cried.  
"Shock wave protector!" Cynder said. There was a blinding glow...but when the glow disappeared, Cynder was gone.  
"CYNDER!" Collins shouted.  
"Where is she?!" Zane asked.  
"Asura's wave length is gone, he took her! He took her back to the realm of Soul Eater." Collins said, he began to panic.  
"That's bad! . . . Right?" Layne cried.  
"Yes very! He could turn her against us, pertinently!" Collins shouted. A small portal opened just enough to see what was going on,  
"Go away, Asura. I WILL RIP YOU A PART IF YOU TAKE ONE STEP CLOSER!" Cynder hissed, unsheathing GLaDOS's and Wheatley's blades, Asura step forward.  
"Oh no!" Zane cried.  
"Will Cynder turn evil? I hope she doesn't! She's really scary when she's evil!" Layne yelled.


	5. Chapter 4: A Shadow's Night

"She can't hear us, but she is more likely to go insane." Collins said. Cynder jumped forward,  
"Foolish Asura!" Cynder said, there was blood like splotches in her eyes; she gave a small insane laugh. Cynder punched Asura in the face, using the blade and then she yanked it out.  
"Cynder, I could do so much, yet I could just kill you, but I rather-" Asura started. Cynder punched him before he could finish.  
Everyone watched the battle closely, hoping Cynder would win. She seemed to be wining at the moment. Asura grabbed Cynder using his scarf.  
"Let me go!" Cynder hissed.  
"Never!" Asura said, laughing. Cynder turned her right hand into a blade and cut the scarf, she landed on her feet. Asura once again grabbed her with his scarf; Cynder began to give up...she felt too odd, to fight back.  
"I...I feel..." Cynder trailed away, Asura kissed her. Zane nearly fell over when he saw this. Layne gasped. Cynder hissed, she kicked Asura in the face,  
"NO BLOODY WAY! I HAVE SOMEONE I LOVE, SO DIE YOU BASTARD! BLADE WATCHER!" Cynder shouted, a dark shadow fell over Cynder. Cynder shot a large dark purple blast at Asura. Cynder frowned when he got up,  
"Heh, I am going to kill you." Asura, he picked her up. She bit his shoulder; her fangpyre fangs were helpful with this. Cynder yanked her fangs out, blood dripped from them.  
"Let. Me. Go. Right. Now. Or. I'll. Rip. You. Piece. From. Piece!" Cynder hissed. Layne covered her eyes, expecting it to get gory. Zane let out a tiny sigh of relief.  
"Fine, go home." Asura said, dropping Cynder.  
"Never mess with my friends or me, ever again! Or I will kill you, pertinently!" Cynder hissed. She teleported back.  
"Cynder! Are you alright!?" Collins asked. Cynder nodded and passed out.  
"Um, would that be a no?" Layne asked.  
"Yes, that would be a no." Crona said.  
"She passed out from magic exhaustion." Collins said.  
"She needs more sleep!" Layne suggested.  
"Yes, she does. She actually wasn't sleeping; she missed Zane, a little, too much to sleep." Collins said. Zane smiled and blushed.  
"Awwww, that's so sweet!" Layne cried.  
"Cynder is actually very kind hearted and sweet...you just need to be her friend, and she has to see you as someone she can rely on..." Collins said.  
"That's good!" Layne said. Then she had a thought. "What would this Asura person do if he knew I was a witch?"  
"Nothing, he just likes the kishin part of Cynder." Collins said. Cynder purred softly in her sleep.  
"Oh I forgot to mention, instead of snoring, Cynder purrs." Collins added.  
"Okay, good!" Layne sighed. "She purrs cuz she's a cat, right?"  
"Yes, it actually is kinda adorable." Collins said, looking at the sleeping Cynder. Collins looked at his personal clock,  
"Oh wow! It is almost seven P.M. how did we not notice?!" Collins exclaimed.  
"Wow, it's pretty late!" Layne leaned over Collins shoulder and looked at the clock. Collins blushed.  
"It's not THAT late! We go to bed at nine!" Missi reminded. "I'm gonna go play Just Dance on the Wii. Anyone wanna join me?"  
"I will!" Layne cried. She grabbed Collins's hand. "Come play with us!" Collins blushed,  
"Okay!" Cynder curled into a small ball.  
"Just to mention, Cynder is very very light weight! It is probably really unhealthy!" Collins added. Layne pulled Collins along, towards the games room, smiling and blushing,  
"Come on!"  
Collins followed her and Missi to the games room.  
Zane sat beside Cynder. She needed to sleep. Cynder's tail moved, her purrs were soft and barely able to be heard.  
"We're gonna go home now..." Maka said, she and the other people from Soul Eater just randomly disappeared.  
It was silent now. All that could be heard were Cynder's soft purrs and the sounds of music and laughter coming from the games room.  
Cynder moved her head into Zane's lap, Cynder purred a little louder. Zane smiled. Cynder melted his heart. He listened to her purr. She was his sweet little kitty. Cynder mewed, and rolled over.  
Meanwhile, Layne, Collins, and Missi were playing Just Dance in the games room. Missi laughed as Collins and Layne tried to dance to the songs.  
"Oops!" Collins bumped in Layne and they both toppled over each other, blushing.  
Missi smiled mischievously and snuck out of the room. Collins looked seriously into Layne's eyes. Layne looked away,  
"I'm too young . . ."  
"No you're not," Collins brushed her hair to the side. He held her hands, and looked straight into her eyes. Collins blushed and smiled,  
"You heard my creator...I wish she'd let me call her mother...but she finds the term...strange..." Collins said sadly, he continued "When and how do you think Cynder's and Zane's wedding will be? What do you think Zane thinks of me?" Collins asked.  
"Well . . . I would think that they would wait at least a few months. And maybe they would do it on the Bounty . . . And I'm absolutely sure that Zane likes you!" Layne said, looking into Collins's eyes. "But, not as much as me . . ."  
"But Cynder, you and I have to leave in two months!" Collins said, he thought for a second, before he kissed Layne.  
"Wait, we do?" Layne asked, pulling away.  
"Yes, we do, sadly." Collins said.  
"Why?" Layne asked, and then she remembered. "Oh, right, the convention or whatever, right?"  
"Right!" Collins said. With Zane, Cynder and the others. Cynder staggered as she get on all fours, she turned into a ginger she-cat and then climbed into Zane's lap and fell back asleep.  
Zane smiled and lightly petted Cynder's ginger head. The ginger cat purred and snuggled closer to Zane. Cynder's tail move slightly, as her purrs grew louder. Zane closed his eyes. This. Was. Perfect. Cynder's tail gently moved around Zane's hand. She wasn't in Silent Hill, for once.  
"Well that's surprising! She isn't in Silent Hill! She's having a good dream!" Exclaimed Wheatley. Zane thought about this. Why wasn't she having a nightmare? Oh well, it didn't really matter, as long as she was happy.  
"She isn't having a nightmare, because...somehow you block out Alessa's signal! That's amazing!" Wheatley shouted. Cynder groaned, meaning that Wheatley was waking her up.  
"I wonder how . . ." Zane murmured.  
"There's something special about you, that I know for sure! But this is a huge discovery!" Wheatley shouted.  
"S...shut up...Wheatle..." Cynder mumbled, barely conscious.  
Zane rubbed Cynder's ears. "Go back to sleep if you're still tired . . . And Wheatley, be quiet!"  
Cynder yawned and settled into Zane's lap. Cynder, after moving around a bit in Zane's lap, softly went back into her deep sleepy state.  
"Heh heh sorry..." Wheatley whispered. Back with Collins and Layne,  
"Ya...So should we help plain the wedding, should we let them, or should we surprise them?" Asked Collins, who has never seen a wedding.  
"I've never seen a wedding," Layne muttered, frowning. "But I would love to help design the clothes! And Missi would love to do music. And Ami loves to bake, so she'd want to do the cake. And Takai . . . wouldn't want to help . . . But she's just Takai!" Collins laughed lightly. "I bet they'd let us help, or at least give ideas!"  
"Hopefully!" Layne cried.  
"How about we go ask Zane? Since Cynder is probably still asleep...unless she had a nightmare...but I do wish to help with my creators wedding rather she likes it or not." Collins said, he continued "You never know! Takai may want to help, and I've never seen a wedding, except for on TV...Let's go ask Zane..."  
Collins got up and stretched. The two walked out of the room, hand in hand. Zane looked up. He had a ginger cat on his lap. He looked at the two young teens, as they held hands. They realized they were holding hands and blushed profusely, letting go.  
"Uh, Zane?" Layne asked her cheeks still red. "Can we give you guys some ideas for your wedding?" Cynder mewed, and put her paws over her eyes.  
"She said yes." Wheatley whispered. Layne smiled and bent down to the ginger kitty,  
"Thanks Cynder," Layne whispered, petting Cynder lightly. Cynder moved her paws, and rolled over.  
"I think that means, she wants to sleep..." Collins said, smiling.  
"Okay," Layne murmured. "I-" She paused to think. "Collins and I are going to go plan . . . and stuff. See ya later!" Layne pulled Collins along, towards her room. Once inside, she sat on the bed and pulled out a sketch book. "Let's design stuff! . . . and stuff!"  
"The dress and tux shouldn't be normal, cliché, colors. The tux should be white with snowflakes! And the dress should be fancy but not too fancy, it should be cyan with a little bit of dark purple." Collins said.  
Layne quickly sketched out what Collins had just designed and studied it. "It suits them perfectly!" She declared. "I'll ask Missi about music and Ami about cake. Oh wait, I almost forgot. We need to decorate the Bounty! Not now, but closer to the wedding."  
"Yes...Who are the bride's mates going to be? I have heard of a lot of stuff that you have to do for a wedding! Oh what about the vows?! Cynder hates sappy, we might throw it over bored! I remember last time, when Cynder was trying to write something sappy, she crumbled the piece of paper up, turned it into metal...and threw it at me...I deserved it..." Collins mumbled.  
Layne looked at Collins as if it were obvious. "Duh, the girls will be the bridesmaids! And we'll worry about vows later! Jeez Collins, stop worrying so much!" Layne looked at Collins playfully.  
"How can I not worry about my creators wedding?! I want it to be perfect for her!" Collins exclaimed.  
"I totally understand! But really, the wedding probably won't be very soon, if we're leaving in two months!" Layne comforted, scooting a bit closer to Collins.  
"I have a feeling it is going to be happening soon..." Collins said, he shuddered, and sighed.  
"Why do you feel that?" Layne asked.  
"My dreams last night told me so..." Collins said, he looked away.  
"Wait, you can see the future through your dreams?" Layne asked.  
"Sometimes..." Collins said, he placed his arm over is eyes. He yelped before he started crying.  
"Collins! What's wrong? What happened?" Layne gasped.  
"I remember, that something forces Cynder's and Zane's wedding to be-" Collins started.  
"Wrong! Some of your dreams tell the future! Others are nightmares the virus makes!" Cynder said, she was barely able to stand on her four ginger legs. Cynder sounded like she was exhausted!  
"So, it's just a nightmare?" Layne murmured.  
"Hopefully . . ." Collins muttered, wiping away tears.  
"Yes it is, I swear." Cynder said, she continued "Alessa caused it; hatred is in our blood, Collins...when you love someone, that stops it. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go lay down in Zane's lap and fall back asleep." And with that Cynder disappeared just as she appeared.  
"I do love someone . . ." Collins whispered, so quietly that Layne couldn't hear. With Zane and the others,  
"Where did Cynder go?" Asked Jay as he helped look around.  
"I'm right here." Cynder said, she collapsed on the wooden floor of the deck.  
"Where did you go?" Zane asked.  
"I went and talked to Collins, he was upset about a nightmare." Cynder managed to stumble out, she passed out.  
"She's too exhausted to stay awake." Wheatley said.  
Zane picked Cynder up, and laid her on his lap. She purred softly. Layne walked out towards Zane, with Collins following close behind. Seeing that Cynder was sleeping, she showed Zane, the sketches silently.  
Zane smiled when he saw the clothes they had designed. A few words were written at the bottom of the page, "Collins's idea! He's so smart! 3." Zane smiled as he read these words.  
"Zane, you need rest too." Wheatley said, he continued "Today's been rough, Cynder coming back and all." Collins smiled,  
"I must agree with Wheatley, you both need sleep. I can see in the back of your mind that you have been losing sleep, out of worry." Collins said, the way he spoke wasn't loving or caring, it was serious and bitter, his tone.  
Layne noticed Collins's tone wasn't at all nice. "Collins?"  
"What?" He growled.  
Layne took a step back. This was NOT the one she loved. He was acting . . . different.  
"Cynder!" Shouted Wheatley, Cynder bolted awake.  
"What!? What's wrong?!" Cynder cried.  
"It's Collins!" Wheatley said.  
"Collins...do you not believe that the nightmare was a lie?" Cynder asked.  
"No." Collins spat.  
"It is, you know Alessa...I'm sorry I can't protect you from bad dreams, but you can't protect me from bad dreams as well, so calm down. And stop waking me up, I'm barely even awake! But I do know what I am saying..." Cynder said, she passed out, probably for the night.  
"I'm just...worried..." Collins whispered, he sat down.  
"I'm sure it's just a dream," Layne comforted, sitting beside Collins.  
"But what if it's not!" Collins cried. "What if-"  
"Then, we'll deal with it when it happens. There's no way to tell if it's a dream or not, so why continue to harp on it?" Layne insisted.  
"Y...you don't even know what happened in it!" Collins hissed.  
"I do, Collins, Cynder would never forget about you, she may threaten to shut you down...but she can't live without her robotic creation. I know deep at her heart, she sees you as a son, but she'll just never admit it." GLaDOS said.  
"Awww, that's so sweet!" Layne murmured.  
"...I...T..." Collins looked away, ashamed. Cynder mumbled in her sleep,  
"What's wrong with my son?" Collins froze,  
"S...s...she...she called me her son?" Collins stammered.  
Layne's eyes went wide. "That's so sweet!" She gave Collins an especially big smile and then blushed. "So sweet . . . A really sweet guy . . ."  
"I should always believe my creator..." Collins said. Layne grabbed Collins's hand for no apparent reason. She looked worried. Cynder shifted,  
"Zane, are you alright?" Cynder asked, looking up at him. Cynder was still tired but she was a little more worried about Zane and Collins, than herself.  
"Cynder, I am...better." Collins mumbled.  
"Cynder?" Layne asked. "What does it mean if I can see . . . something in my mind?"  
"Depends on what it is." Cynder said, she had a worried look in her eyes as she continued "Why what was it?!"  
"I'm . . . not quite sure . . . I think it's . . ." Layne murmured. "A . . . person with a bow and arrow? Who's . . . shooting? At . . . a flying ship!" Layne cried, alarmed.  
"Oh my! You're seeing the past! Or Alessa is messing with you; I'm too tired to tell..." Cynder mumbled, half awake.  
"How? It's . . . kinda scary . . ." Layne murmured, sitting beside the ginger cat.  
"Remember Asura was shooting at us earlier! Of course it's scary! You just have to get...used...to it..." Cynder mumbled, almost passing out, she continued "You'll get used to it, I don't think I can stay awake much longer...Zane, are you alright?" Cynder asked, looking up at him.  
"Yes . . . But . . . I was just wondering about Layne, turning out to be a witch . . . That's all. Now, you can go back to sleep. I know you're tired." Zane looked at his little cat. She was barely keeping her eyes open.  
"I'll tell you in the morning, you look almost as tired as me. How about we both head off to bed?" Asked the ginger she-cat. Zane smiled and yawned,  
"You're right. Goodnight Layne. Goodnight Collins. Goodnight everyone." He and the ginger cat walked down the hall, towards the rooms.  
"May I sleep in your bed with you?" Cynder asked as she padded beside Zane.  
Zane blushed. "Sure!"  
"Hooray! Yay, I get to be with my favorite boy...er nindroid..." Cynder mewed.  
"Awkward..." Whispered Wheatley. Cynder froze at the part were the hall split into two paths, it was obvious she would have gotten lost on her own.  
Zane guided her to his room. Her eyes were nearly shut by this point and she basically collapsed onto the bed. Cynder curled into a small ball, and fell into a deep sleep, happily purring. Zane crawled into bed, with Cynder by his head. He happily fell fast asleep. With the others,  
"Anyone else find that weird?" Cole asked.  
"If anyone needs me, look to the shadows." Collins said, and he disappeared in to the darkness.  
"You should each get some sleep." Sensei Wu said.  
"Good idea," Nya yawned. She and Jay went to their room.  
Cole, Kai, Lloyd, Missi, Ami, and Takai all went to bed soon after. Sensei Wu noticed Layne was still up.  
"Not tired, Layne?" He asked.  
"Not really . . ." She replied, looking out into the dark sky.  
"Hmmm . . ." Sensei Wu decided to leave Layne be.  
Layne started getting weird sensations; as soon as she found out she was a witch. As if . . . Someone was watching her. She knew that Collins was in the shadows. Suddenly, her head just started pounding.  
"Massive headache . . ." She murmured, rubbing her forehead, and then she collapsed onto the ground.  
"Sorry Layne..." Collins whispered, he continued "SHADOW SLEEP!" The spell put everyone, who wasn't asleep, instantly asleep, Cynder bolted awake, and Zane felt this.  
"Did you feel that Zane?" Cynder asked.  
"Yes, what was it?" Zane replied.  
"Shadow Sleep, a spell. It must be Collins, as I doubt Layne would know it," Cynder answered.  
Cynder bolted out onto the deck, after turning herself human. She saw Collins standing alone, why did he use that spell? Cynder felt a major shock wave; it gave her a headache and made her pass out. It didn't affect Collins, because Alessa made sure it couldn't.  
Meanwhile, Nya woke up from her peaceful slumber. She decided to check on Layne. Slipping on her robe, she went into Layne's to find Layne wasn't there. Where was she? Probably still out on the deck with Collins. Nya giggled and went back to sleep.  
"SOMEONE HELP!" Wheatley cried, he continued screaming, for as long as he could.  
Zane rushed onto the deck, when he heard Wheatley. "Collins? What are you doing? Wasn't Layne with you? Is Cynder alright?" Zane asked. Cynder and Layne were nowhere in sight,  
"Huh, oh ya, Cynder's fine and Layne went to bed." Collins said, he was lying. Wheatley screamed,  
"HELP!" Just then, Nya came out, yawning,  
"Collins! Have you seen Layne? She's not in her room. Is she still with you?" Not seeing Layne, Nya didn't wait for an answer and went away, muttering about where Layne could be.  
"Why would you lie, Collins?" Zane asked, enraged.  
"Obviously you don't know me. I know that nightmare will happen! You'll take my creator away from me! YOU, I know, MY CREATOR, MY MOTHER, WILL BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!" Hissed Collins, he continued "Everything is always taken away from me!"  
"I would never take Cynder away from you! Where are Layne and Cynder?" Zane cried.  
"Liar, liar! YOU WILL BURN IN HELL! BEFORE I LET YOU NEAR THEM!" Collins hissed. Cynder and Layne reappeared.  
"Collins! Stop this, this is my fault...I programmed you with the virus...but this is Alessa's doings." Cynder said. Layne looked more scared than she had ever been in her life,  
"C- Collins! Zane isn't doing anything!" She cried. "You're not really like this Collins!" Cynder closed her eyes,  
"Take away, shadow essence from Collins." Cynder said, a bright glow surrounded Collins, he screamed. A dark black substance came out of Collins, it was like dust, and it hit Cynder, she coughed. Cynder's spell stopped, she began cough.  
"This is my fault." Cynder mumbled. Layne began to cry. The experience was very frightening for her. Cynder rasp before getting up, Collins blinked,  
"My apologies, please forgive me. I will be able to stay sane for a couple of days." Collins said. Layne was still crying. Her knees crumpled from under her and she sat down, crying harshly. She was very scared.  
"I think I should leave...If anyone needs me, I'll be talking with Stein and Marie." Collins teleported away. Cynder walked up to Layne,  
"You are okay, I will keep you safe." Cynder said. Cynder turned back into her cat form and sat down in front of Layne. Layne's tears had ceased and she let okay a sniffle, but nodded. Wiping her eyes, she looked at the cat at her feet,  
"Cynder? Why am I a witch?" Layne asked.  
"My magic chose you, because it saw my friends in distress, because your disease was going to kill you, so it turned your diseased blood to witch's blood...so you could live." Cynder said. Cynder tucked her paws under her as she laid down. Cynder began to fall asleep.  
Layne closed her eyes and comprehended this. She had witches blood, so she wouldn't die. If she hadn't had witches blood, she wouldn't have ever lived, met any of her friends, or a true love, Collins. Collins! She realized he must think she hated him! When would he come back? Hopefully soon. She wanted him back. Cynder yawned,  
"Do I have to get up, to go to bed?" Cynder asked, staggering. Layne yawned as well,  
"It would be a good idea. I think I will too. Goodnight Cynder."  
"Can I be picked up? If I move anymore I am going to pass out." Cynder mumbled.  
Layne smiled and picked Cynder up. Cynder purred. Layne loved the feel of Cynder's soft fur. "Want me to drop you off at Zane's room?"  
"Please do, I wish to be beside my beloved." Cynder mewed, she yawned, and she continued "Why does everyone love my soft fur?"  
"Because it feels so nice!" Layne giggled, setting Cynder down at Zane's room. "Goodnight!" Layne yawned. Cynder staggered over to Zane's bed and hopped up; she laid down beside Zane, happily purring as she fell into a deep sleep.  
Layne smiled, yawned, and walked back to her room, falling fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. The next day,  
"Zane, what do you need to know?" Cynder asked, looking at him.  
"Will you bring Layne whenever you go to another dimension? And, what sorts of things will Layne learn? She doesn't like gore y'know," Zane told the ginger cat.  
"Learn? A witch doesn't learn spells; she learns how to control HER spells! Yes I have to take Layne with me, for more than one reason. She may not like gore but she has to get used to it, every witch does." Cynder said to Zane, she turned back into her human form.  
Zane nodded and yawned. They both walked out onto the deck. Cynder stretched out,  
"Yesterday was beyond weird." Cynder mumbled.  
"Very!" Zane agreed.  
"Zane, I'm worried, Collins never does what he did last night...I fear his virus is getting too much for him to handle...but if I remove it, it'll kill him...and I can't...I can't loss Collins..." Cynder cried, she was actually crying.  
"You're pathetic." Hatred said.  
Zane hugged Cynder. "I am too. I don't want to kill him either. I'm sure that we'll figure something out."  
"W...we'll? I...I've never h...had some o...one to h...help me..." Cynder cried, she hugged Zane back.  
"Now you do! I can say for sure that everyone would want to help you!" Zane replied.  
"I...I've always w...worked alone...h...how do I w...work in t...team?" Cynder asked, still crying.  
Zane thought about this. He knew she could, but he didn't know exactly how to say it. Cynder cried, she normally never cries, what's going on with her?  
'You're pathetic, you distanced yourself from Zane, and you act stronger and are stronger. Now you're back with him and look how you're acting! You're being pathetic!' Hatred yelled in Cynder's mind. Just then, Ami ran out towards them,  
"Zane!" She cried, and then stopped when she saw Cynder crying. "Oh, uh . . . I'll tell you later . . ."  
"No, no if you have something to say, say it." Cynder said, drying her tears.  
"Well, uh, ok, Zane, y'know how when I meditate, I levitate off the ground a bit?" Ami reminded him.  
"Well I just was levitating and I moved! Usually I can't move while I levitate, but I did! I went right across the floor of my room, while I was two feet of the ground!" Ami told him excitedly.  
Cynder shifted, uneasily. She felt a sensation enter her heart, jealousy. Cynder walked backwards, she made the wrong step and fell off the Bounty. Opening her white wings, she levitated. Cynder's outfit changed to her guardian outfit, a cute, all white dress with a special bit for Cynder's wings. Cynder remembered, the rule of the guardians, unless who they love proves their love for the guardian, they may not wed.  
Ami gasped and looked at Cynder. "That's so cool!" Ami levitated a few feet off the ground and sat down in the air. Cynder didn't speak, well in guardian mode, she was not allowed to, not to mortals.  
"Cynder Ebony Shade, turn off guardian mode now!" Hissed Wheatley. Cynder didn't reply. Ami blinked.  
"Cynder?"  
No reply.  
"Cynder, why aren't you talking?" Silence. Ami's eyebrow arched. This was strange.  
"She isn't allowed to speak to mortals while she is in guardian witch mode." Wheatley said. Cynder blinked, she turned away and walked away. She was walking through the sky.  
"Bye, Bye!" Hatred shouted.  
Ami's eyes went wide. "Did you just hear that? Where's Cynder going?" She asked Zane. Collins reappeared, in his guardian mode.  
"Where's Layne!? She's going to go into guardian mode for the first time! Without proper guidance she'll be trapped in the guardian world, forever!" Collins said, it sounded like 5 other people were talking with him.  
"She's asleep still, I think . . ." Ami replied.  
"Make sure she stays asleep, every witch goes into guardian mode, when one witch goes guardian, and we all do! But when a witch is asleep they can't go into guardian mode!" Collins said. Guardian mode shut off.  
"But . . ." Ami murmured, "I did hear her talking in her sleep when I walked by. Usually, when she talks in her sleep, it means she'll wake up soon. Don't ask me why, it just happens. You might wanna check on her."  
"Never mind, guardian mode shut off! I must go after Cynder, where'd she go?" Asked Collins.  
"Uh, that way?" Ami pointed to the direction where Cynder had walked off.  
"Collins, is something wrong with Cynder?" Zane asked.  
"I do know, but I will not tell...it is personal...Layne may know." Collins said. Collins stepped off the Bounty, he was levitating.  
"Layne might know?" Zane asked.  
"She is a witch, after all, with the same resonance rate as Cynder. And that makes her, able to connect to Cynder's thoughts, but only when she's asleep." Collins said.  
"Wow! That's cool!" Ami cried. Collins moved his glasses down,  
"Deepening on Cynder's thoughts." Collins said. Zane and Ami watched Collins as he deepened in thought. Collins turned and ran off, when he came back, he was dragging Cynder.  
"LET ME GO! NOW!" Cynder hissed.  
"Cynder? What's wrong? Why did you walk off? Where did you go?" Zane asked, concerned.  
"I am a guardian, maybe you don't understand what that means, and only certain witches are guardians! When you're a guardian witch, one of the rules of the guardians is that, those who marry a mortal, their beloved has to prove their love for the other. Unless they do they may not wed. I feel jealousy, but yet you do not see why. I am one of the strongest guardians, and with that, it makes it harder for others to prove their love." Cynder said.  
"How do I prove my love? I missed you for 14 years, I proposed, we've both said so many times that we love each other, what else do I need to do?" Zane asked.  
"That isn't the guardian's way, of proving love. If you cannot prove your love, then by rules of the guardian council, I will not be allowed to see you or your friends and I will not be able to come back to this dimension, unless ordered to." Cynder said, she continued  
"I may love you, with all my heart, but the rules are rules."  
"But how?!" Zane began to cry. "How do I prove I love you?!"  
"We must go visit the guardian council." Cynder said. A girl in a purple dress appeared,  
"We have been watching, but we must still see if his love is true. Or if he is lying for the power of one of the strongest Guardian witches." The girl said, she was around Layne's age, she was 15.  
"This is Marilyn; she's 15 and is the witch of horses." Cynder said.  
"I do love her! I didn't even know she was the strongest guardian! I don't think I even knew she was a guardian at all!" Zane cried, tears in his eyes, afraid he wouldn't be able to prove his love.  
"Fear not, nindroid. I can tell, you do love Ms. Shade, I will be watching, act up once, and I will tell the other guardians differently. Please do invite me to the wedding." Marilyn said, she disappeared.  
"She's a little odd, she's new..." Cynder mumbled.  
Zane wiped his eyes. "I truly do love you, Cynder."  
"I know you do, I don't make the rules...But they are to protect us, for there are some people who fake there love, only to take our powers. I saw your reaction, to when Asura kissed me, I could hear you guys, and I could see you each. I truly know, you, Zane Julien, Love me." Cynder said, she hugged Zane.  
Zane smiled and hugged Cynder tightly. He felt better and very loved. Cynder smiled,  
"Love is like the light, no one can live without it." Cynder said.  
"This is just like in my dream!" Collins cried.  
Zane's head snapped towards Collins, alarmed. "What?!"  
"My dreams! This is like in my dreams!" Collins yelled, the rest of what he said was gibberish.  
"He is right, this was in his dreams, but I don't know if it was a nightmare or not. I can't tell..." Cynder mumbled.  
Layne came out, yawning. "Good morning." She paused. "Did you say something about your dream, Collins?"  
"YES! IT'S HAPPENING! AHHH!" Collins had a major error, and passed out.  
"...I'm just...gonna let...him reboot...himself..." Cynder said, taking a couple of steps back.  
"Wait, if his dream is happening . . . What happens in his dream?!" Layne asked, frantically. Cynder face palmed,  
"He thinks that, because his virus manipulates his dreams but that's only sometimes, that Zane is going to take all my time up, but that's a lie. Sure I'll be spending a lot of time with him, but I could never forget my...my son..." Cynder said, softly.  
Layne calmed down. "So, have I missed anything?" She yawned.  
"Ya, you missed out on meeting Marilyn! One of the witch guardians, you'll be joining the group since, you have witch guardian in your blood!" Cynder said. Cynder walked around in a circle, she froze, both her ears moved straight up.  
"Someone activated guardian mode!" Cynder exclaimed, Collins and Cynder's guardian modes turned on.  
"My only pieces of advice is run towards the light and never stop, this is only for the first time of entering guardian mode, every other time, run away." Cynder said to Layne. Cynder's voice was odd, it sounded like Cynder, Hatred and GLaDOS were all speaking at the same time.  
"Huh?" Layne was confused. "What's guardian mode? Which light?"  
"Huh, maybe I was wrong. Maybe you aren't who I thought you were." Cynder said, she continued "I'm surprised, every guardian member goes into guardian mode when another...okay then..." Cynder turned and walked away.  
Suddenly, Layne screamed. Cynder spun around and saw that Layne in guardian mode! Layne screamed again, obviously panicking.  
"Relax! You're in guardian mode; every witch of the guardian council is in guardian mode because someone set off everyone else's. You're on the starting look, when you get to be my age, you'll still have the same colors, just a different look." Cynder said. Collins rebooted,  
"Okay, okay back in reality." Collins said. Stronger level guardian's voices are weird in guardian mode.  
Layne's eyes were wide, but she didn't look as frightened. "So, what now?" She asked.  
"I don't know." Cynder said, taking a step into the air. Jay and Nya walked out onto the deck.  
Layne's parents took one look at Layne and their mouths dropped open.  
"Layne?! Are you alright?!" Nya cried.  
Layne wasn't sure what to say. She looked at Cynder for help.  
"She's fine; she's just in guardian mode. Nothing new, well it isn't new to me or Collins." Cynder said, while walking around in the sky.  
Jay breathed a sigh of relief. Layne looked at herself once more. She was now dressed in a purple dress and boots, with small wings and a halo.  
"Can I fly?!" She asked in disbelief.  
"Yes, just be careful and flap your wings, you have to be skilled in magic to do what I am doing. Or just a higher level guardian." Cynder said, she walked around in the air, smiling.  
"I find this interesting." Collins said, as he joined Cynder in the sky.  
"What do you find interesting, Collins?" Layne asked, flapping her wings and getting a few inches off the ground.  
"All of this, all of this is interesting." Collins said, walking around.  
Layne tested her wings out a bit more and was soon a few feet off the ground. "Wow! This is kinda fun!"  
"Be careful, if guardian mode turns off, you are going to end up getting hurt, since you don't know any teleportation or levitation spells." Cynder said. Layne lowered herself from the air onto the Bounty.  
"Speaking of spells, time to learn some!" Cynder said, flapping her wings to land. Cynder closed her wings, so the winds wouldn't hurt her wing's feathers.  
"What spell do you want to learn first?" Asked Cynder.  
"Uh, I don't know . . ." Layne admitted. "What spells are there?"  
"There are too many to say, so what type of magic? With me being the witch of magic, I know all spells, new and old...but I have to know them." Cynder said, guardian mode shut off.  
"Ummmmm . . . Why don't you just teach me an easy spell. It doesn't really matter which," Layne told Cynder.  
"No spell is an easy one! But that's beside the point. The oldest spell in the book might be easier than most spells." Cynder said, she got lost in thought.  
"Okay . . ." Layne murmured.  
"Oh ya! The easiest spell is, Sparker. What it does it is can make any maniacal contraption work! And it can fix them too, upgrade them and...I think that's all it can do..." Cynder mumbled.  
"So, how do I do it?" Layne asked.  
"I had to teach myself so...er..." Cynder marveled for a good minute.  
"Like using any of your other powers, just concentrate. Use the spell on Cynder's robotic scorpion." Collins said.  
Layne closed her eyes as she thought of Cynder's robotic scorpion. She felt something happening. She didn't know what. She slowly opened one eye and saw the scorpion scuttling about!  
"Did I do that?" She asked.  
"You scared it...you shot beside it..." Cynder mumbled. The scorpion ran up Cynder's leg and went onto her shoulder. Cynder shrieked,  
"GET OFF! GET OFF ME!" Cynder screamed, she fell over, the scorpion stung her.  
"How does it even do that?" Asked Collins.  
"Oh. Well. Oops." Layne mumbled, obviously not very happy.  
"Hey you did ace the spell! You just fixed the Bounty's mechanics." Collins said, looking over at Cynder who was being her-normal spazzy-self.  
Layne smiled and blushed. "I did?"  
"Yes! NOW SOMEONE GET THE SCORPION OUT OF MY SHIRT!" Cynder screamed. The robotic scorpion had gone in to Cynder's shirt!  
Layne stifled a laugh. "Why do you even have a scorpion?" She asked, snickering.  
"I HAVE NO IDEA! PLEASE GET THIS THING OUT OF MY SHIRT!" Cynder yelled, she was actually trying to get the robotic scorpion out of her shirt.  
"We have it because it can send messages, and move into any bases without them expecting anything!" Collins said.  
"If I saw a robotic scorpion in MY base, I'd sure suspect something!" Layne giggled.  
"Normally it doesn't look cyan or robotic." Collins said, he thought before continued "How did the robotic scorpion even get in her shirt?"  
"Someone, help me get the scorpion out of my shirt!" Cynder cried.  
"I bet I know why it's in there!" Takai murmured, walking towards them.  
"Oh my gosh! Takai, you are sick minded!" Layne screamed.  
"She's probably right...I have a twisted mind too...stupid Tucker!" Cynder hissed, she continued "But still, someone help me get this thing out of my top, it is annoying!" Cynder screamed again. Collins was trying not to laugh.  
"I thought we made that thing a girl..." Collins said.  
"I'm confused, so I'm gonna get some breakfast," Takai called, walking towards the kitchen.  
"I thought we made the robotic scorpion a girl..." Collins repeated.  
"So did I..." Cynder mumbled.  
"This thing reminds me of the Opal-Crab!" Collins shouted. Cynder got a weird look on her face  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OUT OF MY SHIRT, PLEASE!" Cynder shouted.  
"I don't understand what you're talking about, and how would we get it out of your shirt?" Layne asked.  
"I don't know! Just help!" Cynder cried.  
"Crap! Cynder, did you forget to tell the others about the Guardian's TEST?!" Collins asked.  
"Fuck." Cynder said, she continued "I might have forgotten to tell Zane, about the guardian's test. You see they have more than one way for finding if someone's love is true. This is Vaporous's test. She is testing you..." Cynder mumbled.  
"CYNDER!" Layne whined. "You SWORE! And I, yet again, have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Never mind...if he fails it isn't my fault." Cynder said, bitterly, she continued "I doubt he's even listening. And yes I swore I don't see what's so wrong with it." Cynder walked away, off the bounty but she was levitating.  
"CYNDER EBONY SHADE!" Shouted Vaporous.  
Layne pouted, and grumbled, "I'm going to have breakfast with Takai." Then she stomped off.  
"Marilyn said that the mortal you love, actually loves you! She was proven wrong! Leave now Shade! And never return unless I order you to!" Hissed Vaporous, she appeared.  
"Yes, Vaporous..." Cynder pouted, she teleported.  
"You, mortal, are you Zane?" Asked Vaporous, she was pointing at Zane. Zane mumbled a yes, but his head was hung low.  
"Oh, so you see you've done wrong? Do actually love Cyns? How would you feel if you never saw her again?" Vaporous asked, she was giving him a chance to prove himself. Prove himself worthy of marrying the second strongest witch on the guardian witch council.  
Zane's mouth dropped open and his eyes welled with tears. "I would . . . rather die . . . She finally came back . . . I never want her to leave again . . ." He murmured. He began to cry, holding his head in his hands.  
"Marilyn, go get Cynder. Zane, you are worthy, if I say so myself." Vaporous said, smiling. Cynder reappeared; she was sitting down, crying. Zane hugged Cynder. He never wanted to let go again. Cynder looked up,  
"W…when d…did I g…get here?" Cynder asked, she hugged Zane back.  
"About two seconds ago," Zane replied, smiling.  
"A...am I allowed to b...be here?" Cynder asked, she sniffled.  
"Yes, you are, this mortal is more than worthy." Vaporous said, kindly.  
Zane gave Cynder another hug. "I'm so happy! I never want you to leave again!"  
"I don't want to leave again, but I have to, the witch's convention!" Cynder cried.  
"I will alert Mabaa, that there is going to be a mortal with you." Vaporous said, kindly.  
"THANK YOU VAPOROUS!" Shouted Cynder.  
Zane smiled. "So I'll be going with you, Collins, and Layne?" He asked.  
"Yes! Just stay by me, because the other witches might hurt you!" Cynder said, she tackle hugged Zane.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way! I mean about staying by you, not witches trying to hurt me," Zane told her. Cynder smiled, giggled and hugged him,  
"Good, I don't want you away from me, ever again!" Cynder cried, she snuggled up to Zane. Collins looked at the two lovers. He really liked Layne.  
He just wished. . . Collins shifted, uneasy. Cynder was smiling and laughing, she was acting like the old girl, the one who built Collins.  
"Well I'm gonna go...before things get awkward. I...mortal, there are going to be more test but not from me, from other guardians. Just a warning though." Vaporous said.  
Zane frowned, slightly. He didn't want a test to prove his love for Cynder. He just wanted to love her. Cynder felt slightly annoyed, Vaporous knew the truth but yet she still has the other guardians test Zane's love for her.  
"I'm just kidding." Vaporous said. Cynder gave Vaporous a glare. Zane breathed a sigh of relief.  
"I will see you again Shade." Vaporous said, she disappeared. Collins walked towards the kitchen. He took one look inside and smiled. Layne was just finished eating and Ami was no longer in the kitchen.  
"Hi Collins!" Layne cried, standing up and walking towards him. Then she slipped and fell over.  
"Layne!" Collins bent down and grabbed her hand. "Are you alright?"  
"Y-yeah," Layne said, blushing.  
"We should probably go eat breakfast too." Cynder said, she got up, and walked towards the kitchen. Cynder and Zane walked in the kitchen and saw Layne sitting on the floor with Collins holding her hand.  
"Layne, are you alright?" Cynder asked, walking over.  
"Y-yeah. I just slipped," Layne replied. Cynder yawned and stretched out.  
"Anyone else dream about a fish eating you, and you living inside it?" Asked Cynder.  
"No . . ." Layne murmured.  
"Well good, because that's what Wheatley dreamed about!" Cynder said, smiling.  
"He dreams?" Layne asked.  
"GLaDOS, Wheatley and Collins all dream." Cynder said, walking in a circle.  
"And you know what they dream?" Layne asked.  
"Honey, I'm the witch of magic, I know what everyone dreams." Cynder said, she had a dead pan look on her face.  
"Oh . . ." Layne mumbled.  
"Takai's dream was about her family, it was a memory flash, of how Garmadon killed her parents." Cynder said, she looked away. She must have been thinking about the past.  
"How . . . did you know that?!" Takai cried, stomping up to Cynder. She had come out just in time to hear the last thing Cynder said.  
"I know everyone's dreams, don't worry...I remember Garmadon killed my best friend..." Cynder mumbled, tears welled in her eyes.  
Takai still had a furious expression, but tears were in her eyes. "I-It's not fair . . ." She sat down. "It's just not fair . . ."  
"I know how you feel; Garmadon killed my best friend right in front of me..." Cynder cried.  
"I don't know anything about myself, other than my parents being killed. At least you have an actual life!" Takai cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Not really, I don't know the REAL me. I know this me, the witch me, but not the true me. I don't have a life, I'm just...the crazy bitch ninja who is bloody fucking nuts...who has to deal with the entire guardian witch crap." Cynder said, she showed no emotions.  
Takai pouted. "You shouldn't swear in front of kids- I mean, teens. But still, at least you have Zane and Collins and all your other witch friends! I have no one!" Takai was crying heavily now.  
Layne bent down beside her friend. "You have me."  
"You're not the same as having a family!" Takai moaned, between cries.  
"Witch friends?! No way, they aren't my friends, they're just annoying...Hey you want family? I can use the resurrection spell, and bring your family back. Dude the people Soul Eater cuss and their teens there, and they are only 15." Cynder said.  
"Well, I'm not from soul whatever! And you could do that? But no. I don't want to change my future or whatever. Would it change anything? Would you be able to undo it?" Takai asked.  
"Takai, it wouldn't change your future and I can undo it. I can do the spell. I know that you aren't from Soul Eater." Cynder said.  
Takai bit her lip. "What if . . . What if they don't remember me?"  
"I don't know." Cynder said, she closed her eyes. A bright cyan bubble formed around Cynder. She consecrated, two people (Takai's parents) appeared. Cynder's bubble disappeared and she passed out.  
Takai's mouth dropped open.  
"Where is she?" Takai's father asked, looking at Takai, then all around the room. "Where's our daughter?"  
"M-me. I-I'm Takai . . ." Takai said, still awestruck.  
"You can't be! Our daughter is only a baby!" Takai's mother said.  
Takai began to cry. "T-take them away please . . . Cynder, Collins, someone, please take them away!"  
"I want you to listen; you've been dead for a while. I assure you this is Takai." Collins said, he continued "And if you do not believe me, we can do a blood test."  
"Dead?!" Takai's mother cried. "We couldn't have! Dead people don't live again!"  
"I said take them away!" Takai cried, choking on tears.  
"I can't! Only Cynder can undo the resurrection spell!" Collins exclaimed, he continued "You're around three witches and two of them, aren't afraid to kill you. Stop making my friend cry or I will let my virus control me!"  
Takai's parents stopped talking. They looked first at Collins, then Takai. This was obviously too much for them to comprehend, because they both fainted.  
Takai stopped crying for the moment. "I-I-I-"  
"Can I kill them?" Asked Collins, plainly.  
"NO! Just . . . No. Please. Once Cynder wakes up, I'll ask her to undo the spell," Takai murmured. Collins placed his against Cynder's head,  
"She's trapped in the guardian world till Vaporous gets her. She's used too much of her guardian witch magic, she needs to use her witch magic." Collins said.  
"So they're just stuck here until Vaporous wakes her up, and who knows when that'll be!" Takai cried. "They don't even believe I'm their daughter for crying out loud!" Takai began to cry again. Collins gasped,  
"THE MEMORY SPELL! I CAN USE THE MEMORY SPELL!" Collins shouted, happily. Collins walked over to Takai's parents, he closed his eyes. Collins's hands began to glow light gray, he touched Takai's parents forehead.  
"The memory spell takes a couple of minutes to work but when they awake they should remember what happened." Collins said.  
Takai gasped. Then, she unexpectedly, gave Collins a hug. Collins gasped, but hugged her back. It wasn't the sort of love hug, that he would give Layne, but just a kind, thankful hug.  
"A friend will always help another friend...Cynder just needs to get used to being a witch and all. Do not worry; she is a fast learner...I think." Collins said, backing away, he continued  
"I should probably go tell Vaporous, that she got stuck in the guardian world again..."  
"Thank you Collins . . ." Takai whispered. Collins nodded and teleported off. Guardian mode turned on.  
"Layne? W-why do you have w-wings?" Takai asked, backing away. Cynder awoke,  
"My head..." She whined, she got up and continued "Oh Layne's in guardian mode again!" Collins reappeared.  
"Uh, yeah, I find it kinda weird!" Takai cried. "And thank you! Thank you Cynder!"  
"You're welcome? What'd I do? Erp…Collins, when did I get back to Ninjago? Who are these teens? And why are you 13? What's going on here!?" Cynder asked, looking around.  
"Crap, it seems she's lost a little bit of her memory from being in the guardian world..." Collins said, sweating.  
"Oh no!" Layne cried! "Wait, Collins just use that memory spell again!"  
"Collins! Who's she?! She's a guardian?!" Cynder cried.  
"I can't, since she is stronger than me, it will only make her forget more!" Collins said.  
"Who are these people!? How'd I get back to Ninjago?! Why am I not in Silent Hill?! Why is there a ring on my ring finger?!" Cynder cried, confusedly.  
Zane began to cry. "How can we make her remember?!"  
"Zane?! What's wrong?! What's going on?!" Cynder cried.  
"You've lost memory! How can we restore her memory?!" Zane was crying terribly now. She couldn't remember that he had proposed! She couldn't remember Layne was a witch! She couldn't remember anything!  
"We can't, she has to regain it on her own..." Collins mumbled.  
"Okay, I have no idea what's going on so...I'm gonna go talk with Alessa..." Cynder mumbled.  
"How will she regain her memory by herself?!" Takai asked.  
"It's been done!" Collins said. Cynder began to walk away,  
"If anyone needs me, I'll be in Silent Hill." Cynder said.  
"What's been done?" Layne asked. "She's regained her memory?"  
"Wait, don't leave again, Cynder!" Zane cried.  
"No, but she remembers being in Silent Hill." Collins said. Cynder turned around,  
"Why should I not leave?" Cynder asked, she tilted her head. Guardian mode shut off.  
"Because . . . we're supposed to be together . . ." Zane mumbled, holding up her hand with the ring.  
"What? I thought...I confused..." Cynder mumbled, she thought for a second, she continued "Okay, whatever. You're lucky I love you!"  
"Cynder? I'll reintroduce myself. I'm Layne Walker," Layne told her.  
"Walker? You mean like Jay? I'm confused!" Cynder cried.  
Layne sighed. "Yes, Jay and Nya are my parents." Cynder got an odd look on her face,  
"I'm gonna teleport Excalibur here..." Cynder closed her eye, her right ear twitched.  
Layne wondered if Cynder would ever regain her memory. Maybe a stronger witch could restore her memory! But, Collins said, using a memory spell would just make her forget more. Layne sighed. How would Cynder ever regain her memory? A little thing appeared,  
"FOOL!" It shouted.  
"Hi Excalibur!" Cynder said, picking the thing up.  
"Who is that? What is that?" Layne asked.  
"This is Excalibur! He reminds me of my older brother!" Cynder paused, she sighed and continued "I like hanging around with something that reminds me of my brother..." Cynder choked back tears.  
"Her brother isn't dead, he just hates her." Collins said. That made Cynder cry.  
"Aww, that's so sad!" Layne cried.  
"FOOL! Why do you think she is crying if it wasn't sad!?" Excalibur said, he walked around Cynder. Cynder began to snicker at the noise Excalibur's feet made.  
Layne glared at the little thing. Then she went and stood beside Collins. "Do you think Cynder will ever remember everything?" She whispered to him.  
"Most likely, she will, but not any time soon. Also Excalibur always shouts fool so don't be offended." Collins said.  
"Squeak, squeak, squeak!" Cynder mumbled, as Excalibur walked around her.  
"Alright," Layne sighed. "I just can't believe it. So much has happened in two days, and now she doesn't remember any of it!"  
"The bad thing is, it is even more possible, for her to forget all that's happened here!" Collins exclaimed. Cynder let out a piercing shriek, of agony.  
"Cynder?!" Zane asked. "What happened?!"  
"What?! Oh wow, I'm in Ninjago! I'm not impressed." Cynder said, she had blood splotches in her eyes .  
"Fuck, she forgot everything, from what happened here but she-" Collins started.  
"I remember enough of my fan fictions to know what is happening." Cynder said, bitterly.  
"This is her, from back on Earth the one who killed people!" Collins exclaimed.  
"W-what?! I don't understand!" Layne cried.  
"Don't worry, bitchy poo, it isn't important." Cynder said, bitterly. She looked around and small smirk crossed her face.  
"Let me guess Garmadon's good?" Cynder asked, sinisterly.  
Layne bit her lip. "Yeah, he's good. So, what is it to you?!"  
Cynder laughed her sinister laugh,  
"You'll see." Cynder smiled and ran out.  
"SHADOW KEEPER!" Cynder shouted.


	6. Chapter 5: Darkness and Awkwardness

Garmadon burst into the room. He was black, and looked evil again.  
"G-G-Garmadon?!" Layne asked. "What happened?!"  
Garmadon let out a sinister laugh. Lloyd ran into the room.  
"NO!" He gasped. "IT CAN'T BE!"  
"I happened." Cynder said, entering, she continued "I remain loyal to my EVIL master!"  
"EVIL?!" Layne cried.  
"Uh oh . . ." Lloyd mumbled. 'The girls and Collins are in danger with him here!' Lloyd thought.  
"You would be a fool, if you didn't think I'd do this!" Cynder said. Collins growled lowly,  
'She's only doing this because she believes Misako doesn't deserve him! But she doesn't realize she's going to get married!' Collins thought.  
"What's with the, sappy, ring on my finger?!" Cynder asked, bitterly. Cynder was looking at her hand with the ring, she had a cold glare in her, blood splotched, eyes.  
Layne began to back up. She was freaked out. She bumped into someone. Spinning around, she saw it was Garmadon.  
"Um, hi Garmadon!" She mumbled, obviously scared.  
"That's LORD Garmadon to you!" He told her, grabbing her by the arm.  
She gasped and whimpered. "D-d-don't hurt me . . ."  
"Lord Garmadon, let's go plot somewhere else. Where we won't be disturbed by petty ninja." Cynder said, walking up to Lord Garmadon.  
"Now I'm going to ask again before I leave, why do I have a, fucking, wedding ring on my finger?!" Cynder hissed.  
Zane whimpered. He did want to tell her it was his, but he didn't want her to lose her ring.  
"Shall I keep this one as a hostage?" Lord Garmadon asked, still holding Layne's arm.  
"Na, she pretty much useless." Cynder than noticed how Zane was silent this whole time, she smirked and walked over to him.  
"Cynder, don't be like this!" Cried Collins.  
"What's wrong with you?! I thought you would have said something by now. Why did you whimper?!" Cynder growled.  
"The ring . . ." Zane mumbled.  
"Hey! I have elemental power!" Layne cried, obviously not realizing that increased her chance of being taken.  
Cynder turned to face Garmadon, and she snapped her finger, she used her magic to turn off all the elemental powers.  
"Let's take Sensei Wu and Nya; they can fight without elemental powers." Cynder said. She turned to face Zane,  
"The ring?" Cynder asked, a little more innocently.  
"I-I gave it to you when . . . when I proposed," Zane told her, showing a little bit of confidence.  
"B...but I'm a m...monster! H...how do y...you love a m...monster?!" Cynder asked, she sounded more shattered than bitter.  
"Because in my eyes, you're not a monster! If you could only remember!" Zane cried. Then he pulled Cynder close and kissed her. Cynder blushed, and began to kiss back.  
"She may not remember, but I remember back on Earth, she was obsessed with Zane." Collins said, smiling.  
"Does this mean she isn't evil anymore?" Layne whispered.  
"This isn't her being evil, this is her being insane." Collins replied.  
"So . . . is she not insane anymore?" Layne whispered.  
"No, she still is, right now she's just being distracted." Collins said.  
"How do we fix her?" Layne asked. Collins shrugged,  
"I don't think WE can." Collins said, he put emphasis on the we.  
"Who can then?" Layne asked. Collins pointed at Zane,  
"Only Zane can." Collins said, seriously.  
"How?" Layne asked, getting more intrigued by the second. Collins bit his lip and shrugged,  
"Weird stuff, I think..." Collins said, awkwardly.  
"What do you mean by 'weird stuff'?" Layne asked.  
"Adult stuff." Collins said, blushing and looking away.  
"O-o-oh . . ." Layne mumbled. "T-think Zane will do it?"  
"Probably not..." Collins said, Excalibur was just walking around. Excalibur found this all, so interesting.  
"Betcha if we told him it would help Cynder he'd do it," Layne muttered.  
"Agreed, dare you to tell him!" Collins said.  
"Pfft. I'M not gonna tell him!" Layne cried.  
"CHICKEN! IT'S A DARE, YOU HAVE TO!" Collins started to make chicken noises.  
"What-EVER. It's just a dare!" Layne retorted.  
"Shall we tell him together?" Collins asked.  
"Okay . . . But you owe me!" Layne replied, crossing her arms.  
"Okay!" Collins replied, glad he didn't have to do it alone. Collins and Layne walked up to Zane, and whispered something to him.  
Zane's cheeks immediately turned flushed pink. "I'd do it for her, but would she do it?" He whispered back.  
"Back on Earth do you want to know HOW obsessive she was over you? Ya she would, she's dreamt of it." Collins said, seriously.  
Zane's cheeks were darker pink now and his eyes were wide. "Okay then . . . I guess I'll ask her . . ."  
"I'm just gonna . . . back away now . . ." Layne muttered. "You two . . . have . . . fun . . ."  
"Let's leave now..." Collins said, backing away, he continued "Want to go to them realm of Soul Eater, Layne?"  
"Uh, sure, I guess. How?" Layne replied.  
"I'll teleport us, and Excalibur; because he needs to go home." Collins said.  
"Okay," Layne replied.  
Zane whispered something softly to Cynder. She got a weird look on her face,  
"Well that's an odd question! Sure, why not." Cynder said. As Cynder and Zane walked towards Zane's room; Layne, Collins, and Excalibur got ready to teleport. Layne held Collins's hand.  
Collins teleported, Layne, Excalibur and himself to Soul Eater.  
"Welcome to Soul Eater, stay close Layne." Collins said.  
"Okay . . ." Layne mumbled, still clutching Collins's hand. Collins walked into Death City with Layne,  
"This is Death City, don't be fooled by the tittle, this place is just covered by Lord Death's soul. Hopefully no meister will bug us, till we talk with Lord Death." Collins said.  
"Alright," Layne murmured. Collins and Layne made it all the way to the steps of the DWMA (Death Weapon Meister academy) before being spotted.  
"COLLINS!" Shouted a blackish blue cat.  
"Who's that?" Layne asked, quietly.  
"BLAIR! FUCK TARTS!" Collins screamed, he yanked Layne up the 100 steps.  
"Is she bad?!" Layne asked, as they dashed up the steps.  
"She works at a bar and like seducing boys!" Collins cried.  
"Okay, yeah, let's not stay near her!" Layne cried.  
"LORD DEATH!" Screamed Collins.  
"What? Who's that?" Layne asked.  
"The principal of the DWMA! And he is a god. LORD DEATH, BLAIR'S CHASING ME AGAIN!" Collins shouted. Layne kept her firm hold on Collins's hand as he yelled for the Principal. Lord Death walked out,  
"WASSUP, WASSUP, WASSUUPPPPP?!" Lord Death shouted.  
"BLAIR'S CHASING ME AGAIN!" Collins shouted. Layne stood by Collins, holding his hand, hoping that Blair would leave Collins alone.  
"Blair, how many times do I have to tell you, don't chase the witch of shadows! Now where's Cynder?! And who is this young witch? Is she evil or good?" Lord Death asked.  
"I-I'm Layne. I'm good . . ." Layne mumbled.  
"Oh good! Another good witch to help Cynder train Angela! Now speaking of Cynder, where might she be, I need to talk to her about Asura." Lord Death said.  
"Who's Angela?" Layne asked.  
"Cynder's . . . a bit . . . BUSY at the moment," Collins muttered.  
"Angela is another, young, witch. What do you mean Cynder is busy?" Asked Lord Death. Collins and Layne looked at each other. What could they say?  
"Is she doing something that two people do, after being married?" Asked Lord Death, he continued "Please tell me she at least knows the guy. Or does she not know him? Does she love the guy? Is he at least human? And not kishin? Or evil?"  
"Well, Zane did propose to her, and he's very good. And he's human-ish . . . he's a nindroid . . ." Layne mumbled.  
"Oh a nindroid! Like Collins!? Very good? Well that's good! Cynder deserves someone who loves her for her, does he actually love her?" Asked Lord Death, warmly.  
"Yep! His love was proven!" Layne replied.  
"Guardian witches are a little odd." Lord Death said. With the others,  
"Where are Layne and Collins?" Missi asked Lord Garmadon.  
"I don't know . . . But, I do know where you're going," Lord Garmadon laughed sinisterly. "DOWN!"  
Missi jumped back. Takai walked in, saw Lord Garmadon, and tackled him.  
"You! You're evil! You-you-you!" Takai screamed. Cynder's ears moved up,  
"Master!" Cynder cried. Zane knew that Cynder wasn't sane, yet. He had to keep her here. He pulled her back down on the bed.  
"He can handle himself," Zane insisted. "We're not done here."  
"But...my master!" Cynder cried.  
Zane smiled. "Come on! You know, he can handle Takai of all people!" Zane told her convincingly.  
"I stand beside my master no matter what!" Cynder hissed.  
Zane shrugged. "I tried. Sorry." He whispered.  
"What's wrong?" Cynder asked, she hadn't gotten up JUST yet.  
"I just love you. I thought that you cared about me too . . ." He mumbled. He hoped she became sane, soon.  
"Now where is this coming from?! I adore you, just cause I'm loya...fuck Garmadon, I'm staying with you." Cynder said, moving closer to Zane. Zane smiled and put his arm around Cynder.  
Meanwhile, Lord Garmadon had thrown Takai off of him. She growled.  
"Where's Layne when you need her?!" She cried.  
"Layne, as is Collins, is in Soul Eater." Excalibur said, he walked around. Excalibur found a nice spot to sit and watch.  
"Just great," Takai mumbled. Lord Garmadon threw a punch at her and it hit her square on. She basically flew backwards, hitting the wall and going unconscious. Lloyd jumped in front of his father.  
There was a loud mewing noise, it sounded like it came from Zane's room.  
Missi cringed. "I assume that's Cynder . . . Doing stuff . . ."  
"They're strange." Excalibur said.  
Meanwhile, back with Layne and Collins. Lord Death had told them there was a party at Kid's house, so Collins decided to take Layne to meet everyone in a more calm and kind environment.  
"Just don't mess up the symmetry and you'll be fine." Collins said.  
"The symmetry?" Layne asked.  
"You'll see." Collins said, he knocked on Kid's door.  
"Okay?" Layne mumbled, holding Collins's hand. The young reaper opened the door,  
"Collins! Layne! How good of it for you to come, where's Cynder!? I expected her to come to my party..." Death the Kid said.  
"She's busy . . ." Layne mumbled.  
"Busy with the guardian witch council?" Asked Kid, as he motioned them inside. Layne looked at Collins, unsure of what to say.  
"Yes, Cynder is head high in paper work." Collins said, taking a step into Kid's house.  
"Ah, well, YOU LIE! My father told me what Shady was up to!" Hissed DTK.  
"Why bother asking then?" Layne asked.  
"Too see if you'd tell the truth or lie, but any ways, come in. Have some fun and party." Kid said, stepping out of their way. The two stepped inside. Layne kept close to Collins. Maka turned her head,  
"How about we play spin the bottle?!" Maka said.  
Layne looked at Collins and shrugged. "Sure, why not?" So everyone there at Kid's house, started to play spin the bottle, it was Collins's turn. Collins span the bottle.  
It landed on Layne. Her cheeks flushed pink. At least it was someone she liked. Collins moved closer to Layne.  
"KISS, KISS, KISS!" Patty shouted, giggling. Collins kissed Layne passionately. Layne closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Collins moved,  
"Layne, would you like to go out on a date?" Collins asked. Everyone gasped.  
"Of course I would!" She stood up, and grabbed Collins's hand. Cynder appeared, standing strong, no blood splotches in her eyes.  
"Hi." Cynder greeted.  
"You're done, I presume?" Layne remarked. "And Garmadon is good, and you're no longer insane?"  
"I'm done, I'm not insane, and Garmadon is still evil, I am not changing that, but I got him to be a little nicer." Cynder said, she paused and continued "Crap...Be back in a moment." Cynder teleported.  
"She forgot Zane." Collins said, snickering.  
Layne giggled. "Let's go Collins! Actually, I'm rushing ahead of myself. I don't even know where we're going to go!" Layne giggled. "So, where are we going to go?  
"I WAS WRONG!" Shouted Ragnarok. Cynder and Zane appeared,  
"Yep!" Cynder hissed.  
"Of course you were, Ragamuffin! Don't you know, true love always wins in the end!" Layne giggled.  
"Not what he was saying Layne. It's more bow chicka bow wow! Kinky has something to do with that so if you remember what Ragnarok said back then, he was overly wrong!" Cynder said.  
"Oh, okay." Layne turned to Collins. "So where should we go?" Collins wasn't paying attention,  
"CYNDER! WE GOT A CODE...A Guardian just broke one of the rules!" Exclaimed Collins, he bolted onto his feet.  
"Who?" Cynder asked.  
"Violet." Collins said, blankly.  
"Crap, we gotta go!" Cynder said.  
"Who's Violet? Where are you going?" Layne asked.  
"Violet's from another dimension, she isn't supposed to be here. She's not actually a witch, she's a magican." Cynder said, she whipped around, using Spin-jitsu to change how she looked.  
"Oh. What did she do?" Layne asked.  
"Be here." Cynder said, bitterly. Collins used his Spin-jitsu to change his clothes.  
"So you guys are just leaving? Just like that?" Layne asked.  
"We kinda have to, it isn't up to us." Cynder said. Collins walked over to Zane,  
"You do realize that Cynder can loss her sanity and or her memory at any point in time? Till I know she is perfectly fine, you have to stay with us." Collins whispered to Zane, he continued "Watch for the blood splotches in her eyes, if you see them, tell me. Then, if we are in another dimension, I have to teleport you back to Ninjago. I think you know what to do from there."  
"Come on Layne, you're a guardian, you have to come with." Cynder said, she turned and began to walk away.  
"Alright!" Layne scampered beside Collins, taking his hand.  
"Well let's go!" Maka said.  
"You really want to come with?" Cynder said. Maka nodded,  
"Well than, let us go!" Collins shouted. Layne kept close to Collins. Their date could wait. Cynder teleported everyone to where Violet was.  
"Oh look, it's the over powered bitch." Violet said, pointing at Cynder.  
"I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Cynder hissed.  
"So, what do we do?" Layne whispered to Collins.  
"I don't know, I've never fought Violet before." Collins whispered back.  
"Hmm, awww you brought Icy along! How cute!" Violet said.  
"He...is mine!" Cynder hissed.  
"He's no ones." Violet replied. Layne held Collins's hand. She thought Violet was scary. She hoped she wouldn't be noticed, but she knew she would.  
"The little shadow, afraid to attack the big sun?" Violet said. Cynder growled,  
"No! BLOODY VECTOR!" Cynder shouted, arrows , red arrows, broke out of the grounded and surrounded Violet  
"I-is that it?" Layne asked, worriedly. Violet broke Cynder's vectors,  
"Heh! You're fighting a magican! Who's stronger than you!" Violet said.  
"So what if you're stronger than me, I'm smarter than you." Cynder said. Violet smirked, she walked over to Cynder.  
"Shadow works." Violet said, her hands glowed pink, she grabbed Cynder's arm.  
"What the?!" Cynder cried, her eyes got the blood splotches in them, and Cynder kicked Violet.  
"How did that not work!?" Violet hissed.  
"Because, you grabbed my right arm!" Cynder said, laughing.  
Layne nudged Collins. "Collins! Cynder has blood splotches in her eyes!" Layne whispered.  
"I can see that, but she needs it for this fight. Violet is stronger than her and Vaporous, so Cynder's insanity is going to help her, win." Collins said. Cynder dodged another one of Violet's blows.  
"Stop moving!" Hissed Violet.  
"No!" Cynder hissed. Violet shot Cynder with a dark pink beam. Cynder growled,  
"Shadow movement!" Cynder closed her eyes and began to control the shadow.  
"So, we just watch?" Layne asked, a bit louder than she meant to.  
"Unless you want to be killed than I suggest you just watch." Cynder said, bitterly. Violet grabbed Cynder and threw her, Cynder landed perfectly on her feet.  
"SHADOW VAPOR!" Violet shouted, each shadow stabbed Cynder.  
"Heheh Pathetic! You think that hurts?! Well it doesn't!" Cynder yelled.  
"BLOOD SHATTER!" Violet hissed. Cynder froze, her black blood turned red.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cynder screamed, then she remembered.  
"Your chest is your weakest area, for that is where the Red Flower and the Dark Flower are." Cynder said, she walked up to Violet. Violet used a shock wave, to shock Cynder. Cynder seemed unhappy but unaffected as well.  
Layne watched the two fight, scared out of her mind.  
Cynder grabbed Violet by her throat and lifted her up. Violet kicked Wheatley, that did major damage, Cynder dropped Violet and glitched.  
"Oh so that's your weakness!" Violet hissed, laughing her sinister laugh.  
Layne gasped. Would Cynder survive? Would Violet turn to them?  
"You've forced me! Hatred, it your turn!" Cynder hissed. Cynder's hair turned black, her eyes turned red and her clothes turned dark purple. Sinister laughter filled the air,  
"Oh it feels so good to the one in control!" Hatred said, she continued "Now where were we?"  
"Really? You're easy." Violet said.  
"No I'm not." Hatred said, she closed her eyes and said "OH STARFUR, ICESHARD! VIOLET IS IN THE WRONG DIMENSION!" Starfur's ears lifted up,  
"Hey Iceshard, seems Violet's in the wrong dimension again." Starfur said. Starfur and Iceshard appeared.  
"Who are they?" Layne whispered.  
"Well I'm Starfur and that Iceshard, were magicans and we are taking Violet back to where she's supposed to be!" Starfur said.  
"Violet this 15th time I've had to tell you not to go to another dimension; that we are not supposed to be in!" Iceshard hissed, bitterly.  
Layne looked at Collins. "What about Cynder? She's very insane . . ." Layne whispered.  
"Hey! This my fight!" Hissed Cynder.  
"Shut up bitchy poo!" Hissed Iceshard, he walked over to Cynder.  
"Calm down Iceshard! I mean seriously, you don't want Iceclaw coming now!" Starfur said.  
"Shut up...Starfur" Iceshard mumbled. Iceshard looked around, he saw Zane.  
"Please tell me I am not just nindroid here." Iceshard said, bitterly.  
Layne thought Iceshard was really mean. She wanted to say something, but she was too scared.  
"Iceshard! Stop acting like Iceclaw!" Starfur hissed.  
"Sorry..." Iceshard mumbled.  
"What is wrong with you two?!" Cynder hissed.  
"Can we just fight?" Asked Violet.  
"Yes." Starfur said, she punch Violet in the mouth. Layne watched them fight. She kept her mouth shut. She held Collins's hand again.  
Cynder was fighting as well, she found it fun to be fighting with magicans, but they weren't allowed to know she was insane...she didn't want them ruining her chance to kill Violet. Cynder does know Violet, they've met before and Cynder hate her.  
"Ms. Shade please calm yourself!" Starfur said, noticing how violently Cynder was fighting.  
Zane saw that Cynder was insane. He knew what he had to do, but not yet. Cynder hit Violet in the chest,  
"I really, really want to kill you." Cynder said, smirking.  
"Calm yourself Ms. Shade. This my fight, not yours." Starfur said.  
"I am fighting, no matter what you say!" Hissed Cynder. Layne wondered when this fight would be over. Couldn't they just teleport that lady away or something?! Starfur closed her eyes,  
"ENOUGH! We will continue this fight at home!" Starfur hissed.  
"Fine!" Hissed Violet. Starfur, Iceshard and Violet each disappeared, Cynder growled.  
"Wow! That ended a little too fast!" Cynder hissed, crossing her arms.  
Layne breathed a sigh of relief. Then, she remembered that Cynder was still insane.  
"I'm gonna go kill someone." Cynder said, she began to walk away.  
"Definitely not a good sign," Layne murmured.  
"No, no it's not..." Collins said. Cynder smirked as she walked away.  
"What do we do?" Layne asked.  
"Go back to Ninjago, leave Cynder with Zane a while we go on our date." Collins said.  
Layne smiled slightly. "You sure Zane can handle it?" Collins shrugged,  
"Ask him, I have no idea." Collins replied.  
Layne gave a slightly mischievous grin. "You ready to ditch Zane?" Collins snickered,  
"Yes, but we do have to teleport home first." Collins said.  
Layne smiled. "Alright." Collins closed his eyes and teleported, Layne, Cynder, Zane and himself back to Ninjago.  
"You're back!" Missi cried.  
Layne giggled. "Yeah! I had a blast!" She edged closer to Collins. Cynder turned and walked away, she still had the blood splotches in her eyes.  
"It was interesting alright." Collins said, looking around.  
Layne looked at Collins. "You sure you don't want to stay? We can go another time . . ." She whispered. Cynder was no longer standing in the room, she stood out on deck, preparing to jump off.  
"Ummm...ya, let's go...first things first, where's Cynder?!" Collins asked.  
Layne moved her head slightly. "This is not lookin' good! If Cynder gets into the city, then . . ." Layne trailed off.  
"Then, what?" Missi asked.  
"Havoc," Layne stated matter-of-factly. "I'm sure of it."  
"I'M THE SPIRIT OF CHAOS, BITCHES!" Cynder shouted, she jumped off.  
"Crap..." Collins hissed.  
"Urp! What do we do?" Layne asked, worriedly.  
"Follow her, stop her...you know." Collins said, he sighed before continuing "Something about her this time...there's something different, as if the insanity doesn't have a full grip on Cynder's soul."  
"So what does that mean?" Layne asked.  
"It means, let's stop Cynder before her insanity takes her fully over!" Collins replied, Collins disappeared from sight.  
"Collins?" Layne looked around. He had disappeared from sight.  
"I'm in my shadow form! Now if you don't mind, I have to go keep my creator from killing people." Collins said, bitterly.  
"I find it funny, everyone always forgets about the alien tech. bracelets." Wheatley said.  
"Do you need help?" Layne asked.  
"Ya." Collins said. Collins reappeared,  
"Umm, Collins! You might want to..." Wheatley started, he silenced.  
"That's not good!" Collins exclaimed.  
"What? Other than Cynder?" Layne asked, alarmed.  
"What? That didn't make sense, Layne. Cynder's soul, I can feel it, the madness...has taken over, and now… this is what is hardest to reverse!" Collins exclaimed.  
"Oh . . . no . . . that's not good . . ." Layne mumbled.  
"Come on! We better catch Cynder and make her sane again. When she's, this, insane her personality is different so be careful." Collins warned.  
"Alright!" Layne chirped. Collins teleported the others and himself to where Cynder was, she stood starring at the sky.  
Layne looked at Cynder. Cynder just stared at the sky, seeming harmless, but Layne knew she was still insane. Cynder smirked and turned around, she grabbed Zane by his gi,  
"So you thought my perssssonality change wouldn't be real major? You are wrong, trussssst me it has made me much more ssssexual, you'll sssee! Am I not a cute little sssssexual sssserpentine?" Cynder pressed against the ninja of ice, as she continued "Trusssst me, we will have fun, my beloved nindroid."  
Zane squirmed, trying to get away. Cynder laughed, keeping a firm grasp on the nindroid.  
Layne's hands and eyes began to glow purple, as she got ready to shoot. Collins noticed this.  
"Mew?! What'sssss wrong? Don't like the way I'm holding you?" Cynder asked, she continued "What'ssss sssso wrong with loving you?"  
"SHADOW BLAST!" Shouted Collins, he's dark black beam hit Cynder. Cynder was knocked backwards into a wall, she coughed.  
"SSSo you wanna play it that way? SSSSo we shall!" Cynder said, bitterly.  
Layne shot some elemental power at Cynder.  
"SSSSSilly little child, your elemental powersss do nothing! For I am the witch of magic!" Cynder shouted. Collins sighed,  
"I didn't want to do this, but I guess I have too! SHADOW WORKS, TIME HEALER!" Collins shouted. This is a type of shock wave but, it can only affect insane people, so it affected Cynder. Cynder screamed in agony,  
"MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!" Cynder shouted. Cynder dropped Zane and crumpled to her knees. Zane looked genuinely worried, but he backed away from Cynder.  
"She isn't fully sane but she is more stable than before...less insane. She wouldn't do the same things she was going to do, basically I am saying when she is fully insane, Hatred almost has full control but yet some of how Cynder is, is in her personality traits in the insane version of them." Collins said. Cynder kept screaming the same words.  
Layne sighed. Cynder was so strong. It made her feel weak, yet she had elemental powers. She leaned against Collins's shoulder. Collins walked over to Zane,  
"This is what makes it so hard for someone to truly love Cynder, because the person who loves her, will always have to deal with this. I can understand if it is too much to ask of you, to deal with." Collins said. Cynder cried out.  
"I'll always love her!" Zane cried. "No matter what!" Collins frowned,  
"Vaya, good luck then...Good luck." Collins said, piercingly.  
"B...Bloody wave length!" Cynder whispered. A bright black glow shined around Cynder, her blood dripped from her left eye, she shot Collins with a dark purple beam. Sinister laughter a raised from Lord Garmadon.,  
"I remember this, oh yes! My 'sweet' evil student is back!" Lord Garmadon said, smirking.  
"Collins!" Layne gasped, rushing to his side. Cynder smirked,  
"Oh the hatred the runs throughout our family." Cynder said. Collins grunted and got up.  
"Are you alright?" Layne asked, not really listening to Cynder.  
"I think so..." Collins said. Cynder felt pain pour into her, she yelped, the blood splotches in Cynder's eyes suddenly disappeared, as a pained look took its place.  
"Cynder?" Zane asked, alarmed. Cynder couldn't reply through the pain. Zane rushed to her side. Cynder didn't know why she felt pain...wait...madness.  
"Oh...my Lord Death!" Cynder squeaked.  
"What?" Collins said.  
"The last stage of me, becoming a full Guardian witch! I'm stronger than Vaporous now!" Cynder squeaked in delight.  
"That's good, right?" Layne asked. Cynder was bouncing in a circle saying "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She kept repeating yes.  
"Yes it is good." Collins said.  
Zane laughed lightly. "That's wonderful Cynder!"  
"Cynder! Calm down!" Collins said. Cynder stopped bouncing and calmed down.  
"It is wonderful." Cynder said, hugging Zane, she continued "I am so sorry for...what Hatey did."  
"It's alright," Zane replied, giving Cynder a small peck on the cheek. Cynder smiled softly,  
"Cynder? Why must you be so sappy?" Asked Wheatley.  
"MORON! BAD WHEATLEY! Wheatley...don't..." Cynder mumbled, she stuck her tongue out. Wheatley and GLaDOS laughed.  
Layne looked at Collins. "Cynder's sane," she whispered. "Should we get ready to go?"  
"Sure...thing is...err...since we are both Guardians..." Collins looked away and bit his lip.  
"Since I had an upgrade of my powers than you will too, and how a Guardians powers are updated, is while they're insane." Cynder said. Collins glitched, he laughed a small insane laugh.  
"Wait, does this mean I can go insane too?!" Layne cried, looking worried and alarmed.  
"Pretty much..." Cynder mumbled.  
"Oh, that's not good," Layne mumbled. Collins let out another insane laugh. "And neither is that." Cynder tackled Collins,  
"DUDE! SERIOUSLY! VAYA! BEHAVE!" Cynder shouted.  
"Get. Off." Collins growled.  
"Vay, seeve." Cynder said.  
Layne looked at the two on the ground. She wanted to help, but knew they were both far more powerful than her, and kept back. Collins let out a low growl,  
"RAY GUN BLASTER!" Collins shouted, turning his right hand into his blaster.  
"Control freak." Hatred said, her hands glowed dark purple as she controlled Collins, but she had to stay in control to do so.  
Layne felt afraid, she backed up a few more paces, bumping into Zane. He barely noticed her, his eyes were glued on the battle. Hatred rolled her eyes,  
"If you think I am actually going to hurt you, that's sad. Of course I made that message, but I don't always wanna kill people. Right now I have to deal with NNNCH." Hatred said, laughing at the name.  
"DON'T LAUGH AT MY NAME!" Hissed NNNCH.  
Layne looked at Hatred. "Do I have an insane name too?" She asked, as the two fought.  
"It depends on your level of insanity. But since you were raised good, I doubt you will, you'll probably be able to control yourself, with just a few bloody experiments. But as your power level grows that may change. If it does, talk with me, not Cynder. Cynder knows a bit about controlling herself but I know more." Hatred said.  
"B-b-bloody experiments?" Layne gulped.  
"Yes, you know Cynder was like you, afraid of blood...she had to get used to it, she was forced to. But she didn't mind after a while, you'll get used to it." Hatred said, smiling softly. Layne nervously looked at her feet. NNNCH lunged at Hatred. Hatred grabbed NNNCH and flipped him over,  
"Dude, relax! Did you not notice LG?" Hatred asked. NNNCH blushed,  
"No...I didn't..." Layne looked up at the two. She wished that Collins would just regain his sanity. NNNCH dusted himself off,  
"My censorious apologies, I did not notice Lord Garmadon." NNNCH said.  
"Both of us respect Garmadon." Hatred said.  
"OI! HEY! GIVE ME BACK CONTROL HATEY!" Cynder shouted.  
"Oops, gotta go, tootles." Hatred said, she turned back to Cynder.  
"I really hate you, Hatey." Cynder mumbled.  
Layne frowned. "I can't believe he's still evil!"  
"Why? I like him better evil." NNNCH said. Cynder grunted an agreement, Cynder didn't actually like Ami, and sure Zane said his love was true, but love can change just like that!  
Cynder would know, it happened with her parents…sure his love WAS proved but nothing ever stays true, not for Cynder Shade. Cynder pushed aside her feelings…she couldn't be thinking about that now!  
"I guess I was never truly good enough." Cynder whispered, under her breath. It was how Ami acted around Zane and how he acted around her…it was obvious.  
"I…I need to go talk to Alessa…I can't bring mortals to Silent Hill…sorry." Cynder said, she wasn't smiling.  
"Cynder, what's wrong?" Collins asked.  
"Nothing important." Cynder said, her tail twitched. Layne blinked. She had a strange feeling that Cynder was worried. Cynder had looked at Ami strangely, and Layne didn't like it. Cynder sighed and teleported off,  
"Something's wrong..." Collins mumbled, he continued "Right now she should be happy, but yet..."  
"She was looking at Ami strangely," Layne mumbled.  
"I saw..." Collins muttered, he pulled something out of his pocket.  
"I promised Vaporous I'd never use this unless it was an emergency...and for once...I have no idea how..." Collins put the thing away, and sat down, starring at the floor.  
"Cynder...you lied to me...my dream...last year...wasn't a nightmare...it was the future...and now...it's coming true..." Collins started to cry.  
Layne sat beside him. "What was the dream about? Why would Cynder lie?" Layne gave Collins a quick little hug.  
"She lied to protect me, so I wouldn't worry...I can't tell you what the dream was about..." Collins cried. With Cynder and Alessa,  
"I feel horrible Alessa, I love him with all my heart but-" Cynder began.  
"But nothing! You are my ancestor, and unless the man is from Silent Hill, he could never love you truly." Alessa said. Back with the others and Collins,  
Collins flopped onto his stomach,  
"Kill me now..." he mumbled.  
Layne looked worriedly at Collins. "No! Why would you want us to kill you?"  
"My creator is going to end up killing herself over nothing, once she dies, I die." Collins said, he continued "Besides, this is torture...watching this all play out hurts... because I can't do anything about it...not unless I find The Doctor and make him help me! But he'd never help someone who's part Dalek!" Collins moved a bit, but only just enough to get his shot-gun out.  
Layne began to cry. "Please . . . Don't . . ." She whispered between sobs.  
"It doesn't have any bolts in it, I just have it out...As I said, and everything always gets taken away from me." Collins said, messing with the empty shot-gun.  
Layne continued crying. She was just too overwhelmed. She leaned her head on Collins's shoulder. Collins had to do something,  
"You know what? Fuck this, I was right! I was right about you!" Collins hissed at Zane.  
Zane was taken aback. "What?!"  
"Pathetic, acting as if you don't know what you did wrong. Ragnarok was right, your relationship wouldn't last. Oh and I should add, I've always hated you." Collins said. There was a loud scraping sound as the world the others were in, became Silent Hill.  
"I don't understand! What did I do?!" Zane cried.  
"Humans." Pyramid head mumbled. Collins scoffed,  
"I see why she went to Alessa." Collins growled.  
"How do you not see what you did? Do you not know anything of jealousy?" Asked Alessa as she approached, she continued "Well then, let me show you." Alessa pulled Cynder's robotic scorpion out and pressed a small button on it. It showed Kid's house, Cynder sat beside Kid, laughing.  
"Dude! Seriously! Don't make fun of meister!" Cynder squeaked.  
"Under one condition, you kiss me." Kid said.  
"Fine." Cynder giggled. Kid and Cynder kissed, but Cynder and Kid were both smiling. The holograph closed,  
"Now do you know?" Asked Alessa, she continued "Do you know how jealousy feels?"


	7. Chapter 6: Revenge

Zane's mouth hung open. "I- But, what's- I'm not sure-" Zane was super confused. What had he done? Why would Cynder do that?  
"Actually that happened in the fourteen years, we were away." Collins said, he smirked and continued "I allowed it to happen, knowing how you'd respond. I recorded it."  
Layne didn't like this one bit. Zane was like an uncle to her! So were all the ninja! "Collins? Why do you hate Zane?" She asked.  
"When I being built all I heard was talk about him, I was being built by two people, only one was assisting. When I was booted up, Cynder was specifically told to keep me, away from HIM! She disobeyed, because she loved him so much. She never actually showed me love or care, I learned it on my own, and it was all his fault! The virus...she only programmed him into me to keep me from killing Zane!" Collins hissed.  
Layne was taken aback. "Well, where's Cynder?" Layne tried to change the subject.  
"Watching from the shadows." Alessa said, she continued "So she doesn't have to-"  
"Fuck that. Seriously, but with no respect at all, this the part where I kill you." Cynder said.  
"Really, did have use that quote?!" Wheatley cried.  
"Man up Wheatley, and yes, I did." Cynder said, overly robotically. Layne wanted to do something, but what could she do? She would never be able to go up against Collins! Cynder smirked,  
"Lord Garmadon, why would you of all people help the ninjas? Why don't you join me? I'm still loyal." Cynder said. Even Collins thought that was a bad idea.  
"Is Cynder STILL insane?" Takai asked.  
"Insane is the wrong word..." Collins said. Cynder walked,  
"How do you like the feeling of jealousy?!" Cynder hissed at Zane. Zane looked as if he were on the verge of tears. He still didn't understand what he had done, if he had done anything at all. He was too confused. All the sudden there was a loud Schloop,  
"THEY'RE LYING TO YOU!" Some guy shouted.  
"Jacob?!" Cynder exclaimed.  
"I AM NEEDED ELSEWHERE! JACOBGUY AWAY!" Jacob shouted, he continued "SHABOOZEY!" Jacob turned and ran away.  
Layne blinked. "Well, THAT was weird." Cynder fell over laughing her head off,  
"Oh for Lord Death's sake! How the hell did my brother get to Silent Hill!?" Cynder cried.  
"You have a weird brother . . ." Layne mumbled.  
"I love my older brother! He's just random, not weird." Cynder said, softly.  
Layne smiled. "Yeah, all the ninjas are like family to me. I love all of them!"  
"No, that guy is literally my older brother! He's the only one left of my family..." Cynder pouted.  
"That's so sad!" Layne sympathized. "But Zane can be your family too!"  
"I'm sorry...I just...feel worried...no one's ever truly wanted me...I just feel like I'm going to be abandoned again...like always..." Cynder cried.  
Zane went up to Cynder and held her hands. "I'll never abandon you for anyone or anything."  
"I'm sorry...so sorry...I'm a bitch, aren't I?" Cynder asked.  
"Yep." Collins agreed. Alessa elbowed Collins in the throat.  
Zane just smiled. "Not at all." Then he gave Cynder a kiss. Cynder smiled,  
"Why aren't you mad at me? Everyone is always mad at me..."  
Zane chuckled, softly. "Well, I'm just not everyone."  
"B...but...I'm...back on Earth...I'm wanted by the FBI! You have to do something horrible to be wanted by them!" Cynder cried.  
"You. Are. Pathetic." Hatred said.  
"We're not on Earth. Besides, I'll always love you." Zane was desperately trying to cheer Cynder up; by telling her the truth.  
"But the memories still are in my mind...being abandoned...everything...and it makes me feel worse..." Cynder mumbled.  
Zane hugged Cynder. "I will never abandon you. You can come to me if you feel sad."  
"That's what my parents told me!" Cynder cried.  
Zane frowned. "I promise you I won't ever abandon you, or leave you, or turn against you," he promised, hugged Cynder tightly.  
"Pinkiepie promise! If someone ever breaks a Pinkiepie promise, Pyramid head will kill them." Cynder said.  
Zane smiled. "Alright, I Pinkiepie promise!" Cynder, Alessa, Collins and Pyramid head each face palmed. Except Pyramid head hit himself with his knife, on accident, he passed out.  
"Actually a Pinkiepie promise goes like this, Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cup cake in my eye."  
"Oh." Zane blushed. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."  
Layne stifled a tiny giggle at Zane saying such a kid-like thing. Cynder placed her hand over her mouth, snickering.  
"That's adorable!" Cynder squeaked.  
Layne was stifling giggles. "Well, NO ONE would say THAT about just any old person!"  
"Ah Pinkiepie the annoying fourth wall breaking pony." Cynder said.  
"I have no idea what that means, but okay!" Layne giggled.  
"It means, never take a nindroid to Ponyville, they'll glitch out." Cynder said.  
"Alright . . ." Layne mumbled.  
"Get back with the player, of course." Collins said, crossing his arms.  
Then, Layne's face lit up. "Hey, Collins! Think you want to go now?" She asked him quietly. Collins turned and walked off,  
"He needs to cool off." Cynder mumbled.  
Layne's smile diminished. She whimpered softly. Cynder sighed,  
"Collins! What to go to the Pony verse?!" Cynder shouted. Collins slowly walked back,  
"Yes. It's better there." Collins mumbled. Cynder teleported Collins there,  
"Now cool off, you butt." Cynder mumbled.  
Layne sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't even try any more . . ."  
"Layne, there is always a reason to try. I've been trying to fix Collins, but everything I see to do, only makes his hatred worse." Cynder said.  
Layne gave a sort a sort of whimpering noise, and put her head in her hands. "I love him, I really do . . ." She mumbled.  
"I know..." Cynder mumbled, her right angel wing came out, the left one was stuck.  
Layne looked up. "Huh. Your wing is stuck." Cynder bit her lip,  
"Ya...I know..." Cynder said, in agony. The left wing opened, the wing ripped the skin, which in turn made Cynder scream.  
Layne half gasped, half screamed. Her hands instinctively flew to her eyes, to protect her from seeing blood, but she pulled her hands down away, trying to be braver.  
Cynder's black blood hardened around the wound, she flopped onto her stomach.  
"Cynder!" Zane cried, rushing to her side.  
"A-are you alright?" Layne asked, concerned.  
"Ow..." Cynder mumbled.  
Zane sat by Cynder's side, worriedly yet content for some strange reason. Layne stood nervously. Cynder pushed herself up; Cynder moved a bit closer, before turning into her cat form.  
Zane put Cynder on his lap. Layne sat beside him and petted Cynder. Cynder purred loudly, Silent Hill dissipated and became the Bounty. Cynder brushed against Zane.  
Zane smiled, petting the fluffy cat. Layne sighed, looking at the two. She wanted to be like that with Collins.  
"I really need to clean my fur..." Cynder mumbled. The cute thing was the angel wings, they were smaller but it made her more adorable.  
"I don't have a cat form, you know?" Collins said, sneaking up on Layne. Layne let out a yelp of surprise, then spun around and saw Collins standing behind her. She hugged him.  
Cynder smiled, as Collins hugged Layne back. Cynder rasped her tongue over her chest's fur to mask her embarrassment.  
Layne looked at Collins. "So did you burn off some steam?"  
"I yelled at Celestia." Collins said, smiling. Cynder looked at Zane; she rasped her tongue over his hand.  
"I have no idea who that is, but okay!" Layne smiled.  
Zane continued to pet Cynder, loving her and her soft fur.  
"A bitch." Collins said. Cynder once again licked Zane's hand, loving him.  
Layne looked at her feet. She hated swear words, but loved Collins. She would have to learn to live with it. Collins frowned and turned, he still hated Zane, but he would support his creator's decision. Cynder smiled, and licked her fur.  
Layne looked back up at Collins. Her eyes looked hopeful. "Now do you think you're ready to go out?"  
"Yes." Collins said. Cynder got up and padded off to some unknown place.  
"Do we need to dress fancy or anything?" Layne asked.  
"Yes...I hate fancy but yes." Collins said, he teleported off to go change.  
Layne smiled and dashed to her room. Rummaging through her closet, she found what she was looking for; a light purple dress. It had lace fringe and was made of satin. She wondered if it was too much.  
Collins got into an all gray tux; it has black spots on it. Collins wondered if it was too little. Layne decided that it couldn't be TOO much, and quickly got changed and went back to where Zane was sitting.  
Cynder laid, fast asleep, in Zane's lap. Collins appeared,  
"How do you fall asleep; that fast?" Collins asked.  
Layne shrugged. "She must be tired. Do you think this dress is too much? Because I have another one . . ." Layne asked a tad bit concerned. Collins blushed,  
"He likes it." Wheatley said.  
"Come on, let's go." Collins said.  
Layne smiled and held Collins's hand. "Yes. Let's go." So Collins took Layne to the same restaurant, it was fancy, but no one starred. Layne looked around. It was a very fancy place. No one took much notice of them.  
Once person noticed Collins, and recognized him.  
"Hey Collins!" The person shouted.  
"Keep walking." Collins whispered.  
"Alright . . ." Layne mumbled, tugging at her dress a bit. Collins and Layne sat down at the table they were lead to. Collins did what all gentlemen would do; pull the chair out for the lady.  
Layne giggled happily and sat down. Collins pushed the chair in and went and sat down.  
"We can dance if you want to, but it has to be fancy dancing like The Waltz, The Tango, or The Fox Trot." Collins said.  
Layne blushed. "I don't know how to do any of those dances . . ."  
"I do, I was programmed with it." Collins said, he continued "When you want."  
"Could you . . . teach me?" Layne asked, quietly.  
"Sure." Collins got up and pulled Layne's chair out, so she could get up.  
Layne stood up, giggling a bit.  
"Which would you like to try?" Collins asked.  
Layne shrugged. "How about the Waltz? That's what Cynder and Zane did, right?"  
"Yes it was, it is fairly easy." Collins said, he began to dance The Waltz with Layne. Layne giggled as she tripped over herself and Collins several times, but eventually got the hang of it.  
Collins moved his hands up. Layne smiled. She was loving this. Collins remembered what happened after Cynder's and Zane's date, Cynder and him had to leave on their mission...they did come back in a few days but then they had to leave again...and they didn't come back for 14 years...  
Layne was happy and content, fully unaware of what Collins was thinking of at that moment. Back with the others,  
Cynder was nowhere in sight! No one could find her! Zane was looking around frantically. He couldn't find her anywhere! Cynder had no idea where she was,  
"H...hello?" Cynder stammered, frightened. Cynder was lost, she hide under something, lost and afraid. Cynder wanted to hide. But where? It was dark and spooky.  
"H...hello?!" Cynder cried. There was a sudden creak.  
Cynder knew someone was there. "W-where are you?! W-who are you?!" Rogue smiled,  
"Hello." Rogue said. Cynder screamed, Rogue wasn't supposed to be on, she wasn't finished!  
"ZANE!" Cynder screamed, she ran around, she was still lost. Cynder looked around frantically. How could she get out?  
"ZANE!" She cried again. Rogue was just about to grab her, when the door to the room Cynder was in, opened. It was Zane, Cynder screamed and ran out.  
"What's wrong?! What happened?!" Zane asked, frantically.  
"Rogue...booted...up...not finished...trying to grab me." Cynder said, breath less.  
Zane looked confused. "Who's trying to grab you?" Cynder caught her breath,  
"Rogue! Was trying to grab me! She's my unfinished secret project! I have no idea how she booted up!" Cynder cried, bouncing into Zane's arms, terrified.  
Zane looked confused and surprised. He held Cynder tightly. Normal Cynder would have been purring, but no, she was shaking, terribly.  
"Is it bad that Rogue is turned on?" Zane asked. "What will happen?"  
"I don't know! That's the problem! But since she tried to grab me I assume yes, it is bad!" Cynder cried, terrified. Zane hugged Cynder. Rogue poked her head out of the door.  
"So you love a robot, you silly witch, I'm here to take you." Rogue said. Zane held Cynder protectively. He began to run away from Rogue. Rogue teleported,  
"I know magic as well. Oh and I have gun." Rogue threatened, she continued "And I arrest anyone who goes against the agency. I am project 518."  
"What should I do?" Zane asked the cat in his hands. Cynder opened her mouth to answer, but she glitched and passed out.  
"Ohh this is bad," Zane murmured. Cynder glitched in her passed out state.  
Zane couldn't run, he couldn't hide, he couldn't attack, and he had a passed out, glitching cat in his arms. This was officially bad.  
"Why not try to call for help?" Asked Wheatley. Cynder began to glitch horribly. Zane began to cry for help. Kai burst in the room. He saw Zane, holding Cynder, at gunpoint. That was enough for him. He dove at Rogue. Rogue dodged,  
"Wow, all I want to do is take the witch to be burned, like any witch should be. She's a menace to society! She must be burned." Rogue said. Cynder glitched again.  
Kai let out a low growl. Cole ran into the room. He jumped into action. Cynder fidgeted, before glitching half to death.  
"She needs her gears replaced..." GLaDOS mumbled. Zane looked at Rogue. Kai had gotten to his feet and had jumped on her with Cole. Now Lloyd had come in and was getting ready to attack. Zane tried to sneak away as they attacked her. Rogue noticed,  
"Not so fast! Blood boiler!" Rogue shocked the floor, making it harder to move. Cynder glitching was only getting worse.  
"Project 518, abandoned mission, get back to the agency." Said a voice.  
"I hear you loud and clear, 518 coming back." Rogue said, she teleported. Zane hugged Cynder and petted her. Kai, Cole, and Lloyd were in a heap on the floor.  
"Are you guys okay?" Wheatley asked. Cynder glitched.  
"Cynder's not, but I'm fine, other than being worried," Zane said.  
"Ugh . . ." Lloyd rubbed his head. He had somehow ended up at the bottom of the pile. Then he blinked. "Where are Layne and Collins?"  
"Oh, they're on a date." GLaDOS said.  
"If you wanna help Cynder, bring her to Dr. Julien and Lord Garmadon." Wheatley said.  
Lloyd burst out laughing. Then he stopped. "Wait . . . you're not kidding . . ."  
Zane quickly rushed out of the room with Cynder.  
"No I was not joking. Garmadon loves Cynder, well evil Garmadon. Dr. Julien likes to help her because, he sees her as...someone close." Wheatley said.  
Lloyd face palmed. "Didn't mean that part . . ."  
"Ya, Layne and Collins did go on a date." GLaDOS said.  
Kai's eyes widened. "No kidding? Wow . . . She's only like thirteen!"  
Cole rolled his eyes. "Kai, she's just your niece, why do you care?"  
"Just because she's thirteen doesn't mean she can't date. Besides Collins loves her, he wouldn't let her get hurt." Wheatley said.  
Kai smiled slightly. Cole sat up.  
"CAN YOU GUYS GET OFF ME NOW?!" Lloyd cried, squirming.  
Cole laughed and he and Kai got off of Lloyd and helped him up.  
"I wonder what Layne and Collins are up to . . ." Kai wondered.  
"I have no idea." Wheatley said. Cynder glitched again. Back with Layne and Collins.  
Layne was having a wonderful time. She hoped that this feeling would last forever. Collins felt a distress call,  
"Layne! We have to go!" Collins whispered.  
"Where?" Layne asked.  
"The Bounty!" Collins whispered in panic.  
Layne's eyes widened. "Yeah, let's go." Then she smiled. "That was so fun. Thanks Collins!" Collins teleported Layne and himself back to the Bounty. Collins did Spin- jitsu to change and then he ran to where Zane, Dr. Julien, Lord Garmadon and Cynder are.  
Layne also used Spin-jitsu to change and followed Collins quickly.  
"What happened?!" Collins hissed. Cynder was glitching, terribly.  
"A person called Rogue," Zane told him, worriedly.  
"My...my sister! SHE DID THIS?!" Hissed Collins, he continued "Rogue...isn't supposed to be on."  
"You have a sister?" Layne asked.  
"Rogue is Cynder's secret project, she was made to help me...control myself...and for Cynder to control herself...but we didn't get finish we were called away. So... I don't understand how she's on to why she hates Cynder." Collins said.  
"She wasn't finished, or turned on, and somehow, she got turned on?" Layne mumbled.  
"Yes..." Collins said. Cynder glitched, Collins had Wheatley take down her holograph. Collins grabbed Cynder's right paw, the cover plate for the metal was gone, and the wires were ripped.  
"Oh no, that looks bad! Will she be okay?" Layne asked. Collins moved his hand so he could see her left eye, the same thing,  
"Rogue did this..." Collins said, on the verge of tears, but he continued "If both pieces are like this-"  
"I'm okay, just glitchy. That god for force fields." Cynder managed to mumble.  
Zane looked at Cynder. "I don't think you're okay, Cynder . . ." He whispered. He looked at his father, Lord Garmadon, and Collins. "Can she be fixed?"  
"It is able to be fixed, I was worried it might have hurt her heart, but it didn't." Collins said.  
"I'm fine." Cynder repeated, she got up, glitched and fell.  
Layne began to pet Cynder. "I think you need to be fixed Cynder . . . Don't worry, I'm sure these guys can fix you!" Cynder licked her paw,  
"My paw...it hurts...as does my eye..." Cynder whined.  
Zane gave Cynder a light hug. "That's why you're going to get fixed."  
"Okay, but my tech. is alien tech." Cynder mumbled.  
"I'm . . . sure that they can fix you . . . Collins said that it is fixable . . ." Zane mumbled.  
"Don't leave me." Cynder said, softly.  
"She's just being in pain, Wheatley is trying to dull the pain so she's gonna be loopy. It is more than easy to fix." Collins said.  
"Alright," Zane sighed, feeling a bit better.  
"As much as I hate you, I need your help to fix her. She needs to stay calm, if you leave, she won't be." Collins said. Zane nodded, and stayed by Cynder's side.  
"Should I leave?" Layne asked.  
"Not unless you want to, it won't be too bloody." Collins said. Cynder glitched again.  
"Alright, I guess I'll stay . . ." Layne decided. Cynder glitched and got up,  
"It hurts." Cynder said, before collapsing.  
Zane pet her softly. "It'll be okay . . ." He comforted. Cynder purred, Collins grabbed her right paw and ripped out the robotic piece, Cynder screamed. She got up, but realized Zane was by her, so she laid back down.  
Layne watched Collins work. He was so smart and not at all nervous. She glanced over his shoulder, watching him.  
Zane kept close by Cynder, so she wouldn't get scared. Collins plugged the piece in, and then he pulled the left eye piece out. Cynder screamed loudly, her blood streamed from her eye. It wasn't black either, it was red.  
Layne covered her eyes. Zane petted Cynder again. Collins was having issues,  
"What the?! What happened to the diamond fusion core?!" Collins asked, looking at the piece. Cynder cried out, in pain.  
"What does that piece do?" Layne asked.  
"Everything..." Collins cried. Cynder was screaming in agony, it must hurt to not have her eye piece in.  
"Wheatley can you make it so she can work without the eye piece?" Asked Collins.  
"Yes." Wheatley said. Cynder's screaming suddenly stopped.  
"I'm gonna go get a new diamond fusion core." Collins said teleporting. Cynder turned back human,  
"Someone help, I can't see." Cynder mumbled.  
Zane took her hands. "I'm right here."  
"I feel blind when I'm not. I just can't see out of my left eye...since it isn't there." Cynder said, moving her arms around Zane, blindly.  
Zane nodded, understanding. "Can you see out of your right eye?"  
"Barely! Everything fuzzy! The fusion core, helps correct my vision, I can't really see...not well." Cynder said.  
"I'll help guide you," Zane offered.  
"Please do! I'll crash into stuff if I'm not lead...I'm sorry this happened..." Cynder mumbled. Zane smiled and gave Cynder a hug.  
"I think it would be safer if I stay in cat form." Cynder said, turning back into her cat form. Zane picked her up and cuddled her. Cynder brushed against Zane,  
"I'm not sure when Collins will be back..." Cynder whispered.  
"Does take long to get the . . . The . . . Diamond thingy?" Layne asked.  
"I'm not sure!" Cynder cried.  
"Oh . . ." Layne mumbled. Then her face brightened. "Collins taught me the Waltz!"  
"Oh, fun!" Cynder said, instead of looking at Layne, she was looking at Garmadon.  
Layne noticed. "Um, why are you looking at Garmadon?"  
"I am officially blind!" Cynder shouted.  
"That sucks! Hopefully Collins gets back soon!" Layne exclaimed. A holograph popped out of Wheatley,  
"The Daleks are being a bit of a pain, I won't be back for a couple days, sorry." Collins said. Cynder sighed,  
"I hated being blind back then and I still hate it now..." Cynder mumbled.  
"What about shadow perception?" Asked Lord Garmadon.  
"It isn't working as well..." Cynder mumbled, sticking her tongue out.  
"What's shadow perception?" Layne asked.  
"It's like soul perception but with shadows." Cynder said.  
"Umm . . . What's soul perception?" Layne asked.  
"It's seeing souls." Cynder said, she continued "With or without the lights on or your eyes open."  
"Okay . . ." Layne mumbled. Cynder blindly walked off the table,  
"Ow..." Cynder mumbled, she had hit her shoulder when she hit the floor.  
Zane quickly picked Cynder up. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes...all I did was hurt my shoulder." Cynder said, trying hard not to dig her claw in. Zane gave her a quick hug. Cynder nuzzled Zane,  
"I don't think this helps my shoulder."  
"Do you want me to put you down?" Zane asked.  
"No, please don't put me down, I'll fall off something...or crash into something..." Cynder mumbled, dazed.  
"Alright . . ." Zane mumbled.  
"What's wrong?" Cynder asked, trying to nuzzle Zane's hand, but ultimately failing.  
"Nothing," Zane smiled weakly.  
"Oh now don't lie to me! I can tell you're lying!" Cynder said, her right eye turned gray.  
"How is shadow perception now?" Lord Garmadon asked.  
"Better? H...how?!" Cynder cried, she shook her head.  
Zane looked at his feet. "I just . . . I'm just really worried about you." Cynder smiled, she licked Zane's hand,  
"No need to be worried. I am okay." Cynder said.  
Zane smiled. "It's hard not to feel worried about you. I mean, I am going to marry you one day . . . But I'll try to be less worried."  
"I know, but I have shadow perception so I should be fine, as long as no one steps on me..." Cynder mumbled. Zane put Cynder down. Layne pet her.  
Cynder padded off, opening her small angel wings, she bolted forward and jumped off the Bounty. Cynder opened her wings, soaring over the skies.  
"There's something weird going on." Cynder mumbled, thinking about the Daleks.  
"No! They must of found out I'm getting married! I must help Collins." Cynder cried.  
"If you ever do!" Rogue hissed, grabbing Cynder.  
Zane ran to the edge of the Bounty. He couldn't jump, so he watched in horror as Cynder struggled.  
Layne also ran outside, and looked at Rogue. "This probably won't do anything, but-" Layne shot some elemental power at Rouge. Cynder opened her mouth and bit Rogue's arm,  
"You little bitch!" Hissed Rogue as she let go of Cynder. Cynder quickly flew onto the Bounty, she hide behind Layne and Zane. Layne shot more elemental power at Rogue. Rogue growled and teleported off.  
"Thank Lord Death, she's gone!" Cynder said, shaking in terror. Zane picked Cynder up, cuddling her.  
Layne smiled. "Are you alright Cynder?"  
"Terrified but okay, in a sense...but I'm better now." Cynder said, nuzzling Zane. Layne suddenly had a strange look on her face.  
"Layne, are you okay?" Cynder asked, placing a force field around Layne.  
"Y-yeah. Just had a thought . . ." Layne mumbled.  
"What was it?" Cynder asked, looking around, paranoid.  
"Weeeell . . . You and Collins went insane and leveled up as Guardians or whatever right? But . . . I haven't yet . . . Will I go insane?" Layne muttered, looking kinda worried.  
"Oh, you did, it was just a lower level." Cynder said, still paranoid.  
"I . . . did?" Layne asked.  
"A lower level has an unset insanity level, which is hard to tell. But you did go insane, just it was controllable." Cynder said.  
"Oh. Okaaaay . . ." Layne mumbled.  
"Why? You wanna go insane?" Cynder asked.  
"NO! I was just wondering, that's all," Layne replied. Cynder chuckled. Layne smiled slightly.  
"My only wonder is why is Rogue on and what agency is after witches?" Cynder mumbled, rolling over, showing her pink belly.  
Layne frowned. "ALL witches?"  
"All witches!" Cynder cried, stretching out.  
"That means me too? And Collins?" Layne asked.  
"Yep..." Cynder mumbled.  
"Awww. That sucks. Maybe, they're just evil people? Maybe, they think all witches are evil and think they're good? Maybe, they're aliens and they want to suck up our blood and drain our power and TURN US INTO RAGDOLLS!" Layne suggested, jokingly.  
"I am not sure, but for some reason I wanna take a bath..." Cynder mumbled. Zane put her down and asked her if she needed directions.  
"Yes...I need directions...I'm basically lost..." Cynder mumbled. Zane smiled and lead Cynder to the washroom.  
"Thanks." Cynder said, smiling.  
"You're welcome," Zane replied.  
Cynder opened the door using magic; she walked in to the washroom. Cynder used magic to turn the faucet on. Layne walked past the washroom, hearing Cynder in there. She entered her bedroom and grabbed her sketch book.  
Cynder bounced into the warm bath water, being a witch helps when you can only see the shadows of things.  
"Oh gosh, where is the soap? Okay...being blind isn't fun!" Cynder cried, trying to find the soap. Layne sat on her window sill, one leg out the window. She began to draw two people, a boy and a girl, holding hands. One resembled her, the other resembled Collins.  
Cynder was done getting clean; she let the water out of the bath and bounced out of the tub. Cynder couldn't find the towel,  
"Where is the towel?!" Cynder asked. Layne had just about finished her sketch. She jumped off the window sill, into her room, and hung it on the wall. Cynder walked out, drenched, her fur over her eyes.  
"Help me..." Cynder crashed into a wall. Zane quickly picked Cynder up and gave her a towel, just as Layne walked out of her room.  
"Thanks Zane." Cynder said, smiling. Cynder used magic to towel off; she looked like a puff ball.  
"Well...my fur hates me!" Cynder said, through her fur.  
Layne giggled. "You're so puffy!"  
"I realize this...can someone brush my fur? I can't see..." Cynder mumbled. Zane and Layne began to brush Cynder's fur. Layne giggled as she felt Cynder's soft fur. Cynder was purring loudly,  
"I like being brushed." Cynder said, lying on her stomach. Zane smiled. He loves Cynder's fur. It was so soft. Cynder was purring, she rolled over, revealing her pink belly. Zane rubbed Cynder's belly. Cynder purred loudly,  
"I adore having my belly rubbed." Cynder said. Zane smiled and continued to rub the cat's belly. Cynder smiled,  
"One thing I hate about being a ginger cat is the long fur, it's so fluffy and annoying...but I still like the color ginger." Cynder said.  
"You're a very pretty kitty!" Zane told her, smiling.  
"Thanks, but I think I'm too fluffy! But I kinda like it." Cynder said, purring.  
Layne sighed. "When do you think Collins will be back?"  
"I'm not sure, but we can go visit the Daleks if you like." Cynder said.  
"If they're bad and/or want to hurt any of us, then no," Layne mumbled.  
"They won't hurt you if you are with me, but I have to be in human form." Cynder mumbled.  
"Well, I guess we should stay here. You can hang out with Zane and I'll . . . draw . . ." Layne mumbled.  
"Layne, you have my old room, which means you're going to find tons of hidden stuff in the walls, bring them to me." Cynder said.  
"Alright!" Layne replied, jumping up and running to her room.  
'The hidden room is one thing Layne and the others can't find out about...' Cynder thought.  
"SHADOW LOCKER!" Cynder shouted, bolting off. Layne ran her hands along the walls, looking for hidden passages and anything else important looking. Cynder bolted into Layne's room, limping on her front right, robotic, paw.  
Layne smiled. "Hi Cynder! I haven't found anything yet."  
"I know, I'm coming in here to open something." Cynder mumbled, she might as well show Layne.  
"Alright," Layne said, bouncing back away from the wall. Cynder closed her eyes, the wall opened up, revealing a secret room.  
"Don't tell anyone." Cynder said, bitterly. Layne made a motion of zipping her lips and throwing away the key, and then nodded. Cynder padded in, motioning Layne to follow.  
Layne followed close behind the cat. Cynder closed the door,  
"Welcome to where all my projects are made, including Rogue." Cynder said. Layne looked around the room. Cynder saw the table where Rogue had been, there was a note. Cynder bounced onto the table and grabbed the note, she read aloud,  
"We have taken your project in order to burn all the witches in the world." Cynder read aloud.  
Layne frowned. "That's not good. Or nice." Cynder was just about to say something, when she slipped and fell off the table and hit her front right paw on her head.  
"Ow...I think...I broke my shoulder..." Cynder groaned.  
"Do you need me to do anything? Get Zane or something?" Layne asked. Cynder forced herself onto her paws, lifting up her front right one.  
"I can't let them find out about this room...come on...I think it is best if I show you this room when I am not blind..." Cynder limped over to the door.  
"Alright . . ." Layne followed Cynder. "Are you okay?" Cynder opened the door with magic and limped out, once Layne was out, Cynder closed the door.  
"I'm not sure if okay is the right term..." Cynder mumbled.  
"NOW, should I get Zane?" Layne asked.  
"Yes." Cynder said, flopping onto her stomach. Layne darted off to get Zane. Cynder rubbed her shoulder,  
"My shoulder, how do you break your shoulder when your bones are a lined with metal?!" Cynder asked. Zane and Layne quickly reappeared. Zane was immediately at Cynder's side. Cynder placed her paws on her ears; she could hear something that the others couldn't.  
"The memories are too much! No! SHUT IT OFF!" Cynder screamed, the screams echoing in her head. Layne looked at Zane. Did he know what was going on? He shrugged. Cynder dug her claws in,  
"The screams! They hurt..." Cynder mumbled, her eyes were clouded.  
"Screams?" Zane asked.  
"From the people she killed, their screams are echoing in her head." Wheatley said.  
"Now? Randomly? How do dead people scream?" Layne asked, confused.  
"Memories, they're screams are in her memories." GLaDOS said.  
"Oh," Layne mumbled.  
Zane gave Cynder a hug.  
"It's okay Layne, you don't know much about Cyns." Wheatley said. Cynder was slowly becoming quiet.  
"Cynder?" Zane asked, frantically. Cynder had once again fallen asleep,  
"Oh wow! How do you fall asleep that fast?" GLaDOS asked. Zane smiled and rubbed his hand across Cynder's fur. Cynder's right paw was moving, you could hear the light whimpers.  
"Zane?" Layne looked at him. He was looking at Cynder unblinking. He looked worried. Cynder's left ear tilted,  
"You realize her shoulder is broken, right?" Wheatley asked.  
"Yes . . ." Zane said, slowly.  
"Relax, Glady and I are working on fixing it, though the wires are busted, it's an easy fix." Wheatley said.  
"Says you! AND STOP CALLING ME GLADY!" GLaDOS hissed. Layne suppressed a giggle. Cynder suddenly woke up,  
"Shut up GLaDOS, nick names are just nick names!" Cynder hissed, sitting up.  
Layne nodded. "I have so many nicknames! Layney, Lay, LayLay-"  
"Don't need to rant, Layne," Zane mumbled, smiling.  
"Yes...there is no need to rant about nick names, which I only have two of, Cyns and Shady. I don't know how I got the nick name Shady, but I do know how I got Cyns." Cynder said, moving her aching shoulder.  
Layne giggled. "Sorry." Cynder smiled softly,  
"It's fine." Cynder stretched out, accidently unsheathing her claws in the process. Layne smiled. A memory of a dimension, Cynder didn't talk about, flashed in her head.  
"Scourge..." Cynder mumbled, looking at her unusually large talons.  
"Who? Didn't he sing a Christmas Carol? Or something?" Layne asked.  
"Scourge...leader of Blood clan..." Cynder mumbled, her claws were only a reminder.  
"Okay, I must be thinking of something else . . ." Layne mumbled.  
"Ya...Some realms I rather not speak of..." Cynder mumbled, she walked off.  
Zane wondered why Cynder was walking off. "Cynder? Where are you going?"  
"The question shouldn't be where I am going; it should be why am I going." Cynder said, padding off.  
Zane looked confused. "Okay, why are you going?"  
"I'm still a warrior; I refuse to be a kitty pet." Cynder hissed, hackles raised. Layne took a step back. Zane looked surprised. Cynder pulled a collar, with claws on it, out of her pocket. Cynder sighed; she put the collar around her neck. Layne and Zane both looked confused.  
"Cynder? What are you doing?" Layne asked.  
"Just thinking...I'm acting like a kittypet...AKA house cat...when I'm a warrior...If Firestar saw me acting like a kittypet...oh gosh...I'd be in the...where would I be? Crap! I am a kittypet!" Cynder cried. Layne looked confused and Zane looked kinda sad. Cynder's ears flattened against her head,  
"My apologies for not wanting to be a fat and lazy house cat. I know where'd I'd be, I'd be taking care of the elders for like five moons." Cynder mumbled, walking back in and laying down beside Zane.  
Zane frowned. "Cynder, you can be anything you want. I won't stop you."  
"I just really don't want to be a fat house cat." Cynder said, snickering.  
"Hey Shady, I think it is high time you told the others about your curses or at least Zane and Layne." Wheatley said. Cynder smiled,  
That's right; I forgot that I needed to tell them." Cynder mumbled.  
"Curses?" Layne looked at Cynder worriedly. "Are they evil?!"  
"Not really, all they are really are annoying...like my time lag..." Cynder mumbled.  
"Time what?" Layne asked.  
"How many are there?" Zane asked.  
"Three maybe four? A time lag will slow down or speed up time on certain body parts, normally it doesn't do much unless put there by a higher level witch...mine is just bad luck..." Cynder grumbled.  
"Ohh, that's not good . . ." Layne mumbled.  
"Actually it's just annoying." Cynder said, stretching.  
"That's still not very good," Layne replied.  
"I don't see your point..." Cynder mumbled, rolling onto her back.  
Layne looked at Cynder. "Actually, I don't either!" She began to giggle quietly.  
"Another one of my curses are my angel wings and my cat ears and tail..." Cynder blushed heavily before continued "But those are one curse. Another curse of mine is...a little more...embarrassing..." Cynder looked away, blushing.  
"Embarrassing?" Zane asked, intrigued.  
"Yes embarrassing...When I was Garmadon's student, he put a curse on me, I always obey his orders. And his orders weren't always..." Cynder shuddered.  
"O-oh . . . But Garmadon is good now!" Layne murmured. "Right?"  
"I never said anyone turned him back good, if memory serves me correctly I used a spell and put on a spell lock, so until I turn Lord Garmadon back to good, he'll be evil. But I'm not keeping Garmadon good but I did get him to act a little nicer, if he acts up he'll have to give me 50 reasons not to kill him." Cynder mumbled, coldly.  
Layne pouted. "Why can't he be good again? Lloyd worked hard to make him good and LORD Garmadon is scary!"  
"Cause I hate good Garmadon and why should I care about what Lloyd did? Lord Garmadon's my master and I remember...from back at home..." Cynder suddenly stopped. Cynder suddenly started to cry.  
"Cynder! What's wrong?" Zane asked, giving her a hug.  
Layne frowned, unhappy about what Cynder said, but still felt sad and worried for Cynder. Cynder squirmed, she didn't want to be held, and she didn't want to explain.  
"Too much pain from the past...my past...the past before I was here...when I was back at home…the place I'm originally from..." Cynder cried.  
"Oh . . ." Zane let go of the cat.  
"I'm sorry...it just hurts...a lot...I know you care and I know you love me, like I always dreamed of...but still something doesn't feel right...Before this happened, I was one of the most shy and scared people...I was made fun...abused...hated...one day after getting Wheatley, I finally snapped..." Cynder looked away, holding in her emotions. Cynder sighed,  
"I was suicidal for...I mean I've been suicidal since I was ten...the pain it haunts me..." Cynder bit her lip.  
Layne looked sad for Cynder, but didn't want to say anything. She felt sick. Cynder got up, she sighed and walked away. Cynder thought back to some of the music she would listen to,  
"Abstract Nonsense...one of my favorite songs...I adore that song..." Cynder mumbled as she walked to find a secret area of her's.  
Layne sighed. She just wanted to go draw. Then she remembered her sketchbook was in the kitchen. Running to get it, she saw it was flipped open to the page that had the picture of her and Collins holding hands. She immediately blushed and hoped no one had seen it.  
"I have been gone for too long, haven't I?" Asked Collins, in a soft tone.  
Layne gasped and spun around. "Collins!" She exclaimed and flung her arms around him. Collins smiled and hugged Layne back,  
"I apologies for not being back sooner." Collins said.  
"It's okay. Oh, did you see that?" Layne asked, motioning to the drawing, obviously embarrassed.  
"Yes I did, it is well drawn. Now do you know where Cynder is? So I can plug her eye back in." Collins said, smiling.  
Layne smiled and blushed. "Thanks, um Cynder went to listen to music or something." Collins gave Layne a quick kiss to the cheek,  
"Thanks." Collins ran off, trying to find Cynder. Cynder was walking around the Bounty, she had once again gotten lost.  
Layne put a hand lightly on her cheek and blushed. She grabbed her sketchbook. She had to draw Collins and her again. This time with him planting a kiss on her cheek. Blushing, she grabbed her sketchbook and went off to find Collins and Cynder.  
"Where am I?" Cynder questioned, being slightly blind was making things difficult. Collins found Cynder crashed into a wall,  
"How did you get yourself stuck in a wall?!" Collins asked.  
"COLLINS?!" Cynder exclaimed, jumping out of the wall.  
"What are you doing in a wall, Cynder?" Layne asked.  
"I was in a wall?!" Cynder exclaimed. Collins picked Cynder up,  
"I thought I had asked someone to keep an eye on you...well time to go plug your eye in." Collins grumbled, walking off.  
Layne watched as Zane trotted after them. She then smirked and did a drawing of Zane holding Kitty Cynder. Smiling at her work, she hurried off to catch up with the others. Collins quickly plugged Cynder's eye in,  
"How's that?" Collins asked, placing Cynder down.  
"It works, but it's giving..." Cynder crashed to the ground and passed out.  
Zane was immediately at the cat's side. Layne stepped into the room and placed her sketch book on a table, and it opened to the page was Collins kissing her cheek and Zane holding cat Cynder. Cynder opened her blood splotched eyes,  
"Hello?" Cynder asked in an innocent voice.  
"Bloody 'ell it had malfunction!" Collins grumbled. Layne looked at Cynder carefully. She was definitely insane, due to her eyes.  
"Hello?" Cynder repeated, innocently. Layne carefully moved to get her sketch book. She didn't want insane Cynder looking at it.  
"There is more than one insane version of Cynder; this is more of the innocent version." Collins said. Cynder whimpered,  
"Hello?" Cynder repeated innocently.  
"So . . . She won't try to kill anyone or anything like that?" Layne asked.  
"She's not likely too, no not really." Collins said. Cynder stared at Zane,  
"Hello?" Cynder repeated, innocently.  
"Hello," Zane replied quietly.  
Layne reached for her sketch book, but Collins grabbed it away. She blushed as he looked at what she had drawn, with a smile on his face.  
"Who are you all?" Cynder asked, innocently. Cynder climbed into Zane's lap, she sat down, looking up at him, with her big innocent eyes.  
Layne groaned. "She doesn't remember us? Again?"  
Collins merely smiled at Layne's drawing of them.  
"I am Zane," Zane told the small cat. Cynder stared at him,  
"That name feels familiar..." Cynder mumbled, innocently. Cynder poked Zane's nose for no reason.  
Zane smiled warmly. "It should. I proposed to you."  
Layne crossed her arms. She then sighed and gave Collins a hug. Cynder blinked, she stood up on her hind legs and place her front paws on Zane's shoulders.  
"Oh...it feels more familiar than that but, I don't think it matters." Cynder mewed, innocently. Cynder gently licked Zane's cheek. Layne giggled and rested her head on Collins shoulder as he looked through her sketch book. Cynder blinked, she looked around,  
"When did I get here? Last thing I remember was..." Cynder shuddered, she sat back down.  
"You arrived a couple days ago," Zane informed the cat.  
"I only remember back on Earth...derp." Cynder said, looking away.  
"Wonderful . . ." Layne mumbled, her head still resting on Collins shoulder.  
"If my memory serves me right, this isn't Cynder, well not the one who would kill someone. This would be...Robyn?" Collins said. Cynder whimpered,  
"Yes...But please don't call me that..." Cynder mumbled.  
"Well she's not going to hurt anyone, this one should be afraid of...everyone...and everything..." Collins mumbled. Cynder whimpered.  
"Oh . . . Well . . ." Layne murmured, unsure of what to say.  
Zane looked at Cynder. So, she didn't remember anything, AND she was a scaredy cat? What could get any worse? Unless Rogue came back and grabbed Layne or Collins or something . . . Cynder suddenly started crying, she got up and ran away.  
"I think we might have offended her..." Collins mumbled.  
"How?" Zane asked.  
"Robyn can pick up on anyone feelings! So she picked up, that you like Cynder and not Robyn, the real girl! The one who made Cynder! The girl who Cynder was originally! Asshole." Collins growled, he turned and ran after Cynder.  
Zane cringed. "Maybe . . . It would be better if you helped him, Layne, not me."  
Layne nodded and ran after Collins and Cynder.  
Zane noticed Layne's sketch book open on the table. Glancing at it, he saw it was him holding kitty Cynder. He smiled slightly.  
Cynder screamed, she ran back the way she was running, she had no idea who Collins was so by extension, she was scared of him. Cynder noticed Zane, wither he liked her or not she was hiding...  
"EEE!" Cynder let out a squeak before hiding behind Zane. Zane turned around and saw Cynder. Layne walked slowly up to Cynder.  
"Cynder . . ." Layne said, slowly and kindly. "It's alright . . . We're friends . . . I won't hurt you . . . I promise . . ." Cynder was shaking,  
"I have no idea who you are...or who that guy is...all I know is this isn't like the show! I don't know how got here...and worst of all I have no idea how I am supposed to be acting! I'm pretty sure, that my crush hates the real me..." Cynder started freaking out.  
"Show?" Layne murmured.  
"I-I'm sorry, Cynder. I just . . . I'm sorry," Zane told her, truthfully. Cynder looked at Zane,  
"I'm not mad...just hurt...but that doesn't matter...it never has... and yes I said show...Back on Earth, Ninjago was a show, my favorite show...When first saw it, I didn't decide who I fell in love with...my heart did...right when I saw Zane I fell right in love, and I never regretted it. Sure I was surprised when they said he was nindroid, but I got over that, because it isn't what you are that matters, it's your heart, your soul and your personality. And I love Zane for that, I don't care what he is, he could be an alien and I wouldn't care, I'd love him anyways." Cynder said.  
"Am I in the show?" Layne asked, excited.  
Zane smiling slightly. He was truly sorry. He hoped she knew that. "Don't worry. I fell in love with you too. But just . . . A more . . . warrior-like version of you. Not that I don't love you however you are! I still love you now; I was just a bit . . . surprised."  
"No, you weren't or I wouldn't have freaked out! The warrior-like version of me? Oh Cynder...my character who I always dream being...I'm not surprised...I mean who could love a chicken!? I'm not afraid that you don't love me...I'm afraid...that someone will steal you away...that was always one of my worries...I guess I did become Cynder...just not the way I hoped..." Cynder trailed off, looking away.  
"Oh. Anyways, do you remember Collins? Or discovering that I was a witch? Or Zane proposing? Or me and Collins's first date? Or ANYTHING?" Layne asked.  
"No...I think if I freak out it means I don't know...besides...that guy who was chasing me was scary! But with all seriousness, no I don't remember I only remember what was in fics...fan fictions...ahem..." Cynder once more hid behind Zane.  
"Fan fictions? About this? About these events? By StarfurBleedingbone on DeviantArt? Or CupcakeOfAwesomeness?" Layne asked.  
"You're talking to StarfurBleedingbone! That's me! And CupcakeOfAwesomeness was one of my best friends; she was so fun to write with!" Cynder cried happily.  
"That is so cool!" Layne cried. "I've read their stuff on DA!"  
Zane looked so confused. Layne found his expression hilarious. Cynder smiled,  
"I'm glad you like my crazy stories, one of my favorite ones to write was Nightly Conversation...Icy Winds and Suffer are harder to write, but I'm glad you like my stuff...And hey Zane, why are you so confused?" Cynder asked.  
"I do not know what you are talking about," Zane stated, plainly, still looking confused.  
Layne giggled. "I'd love to meet CupcakeOfAwesomeness! Meeting you is epic, but meeting you both? That would be AMAZINGLY-EPICLY-CRAZILY-THE-BEST-THING-EVER!" Layne cried, throwing her arms in the air.  
"What we are talking..." Cynder let out on of her small whimpers, Cynder shook her head and continued "I can arrange that, I can arrange something so you can meet Jayce...Please tell me you never showed anyone Beyond Light and Love, or that you read it..." Cynder mumbled, hiding. Cynder looked around,  
"Hey can we go watch TV? There's a show that I want to see if you guys have here in Ninjago." Cynder said, walking out from behind Zane.  
"Meeting you, then Jayce?! EPIC! And I haven't read that one, cuz it had a Mature Content on it. And yeah, let's watch TV! What show do you want to watch?" Layne asked. Cynder sighed,  
"Thank Lord Death...and I watch a show named Dexter, it's awesome, and it's the show that gave me the idea of Cynder being a murderer!" Cynder said.  
Layne gulped. "Murder?" Cynder laughed,  
"Yep! Murder!" Cynder laughed giddily.  
"I-I don't really like gore . . ." Layne mumbled.  
Then Collins entered. He smiled at Layne and Cynder.  
Layne smiled. "Hi Collins! Cynder, do you remember making Collins?" Cynder bounced and screamed, she hid under the couch.  
"I'll take that as a no, and Layne the show isn't very bloody, Robyn DOESN'T like the sight of blood." Collins said.  
"I...it's true...the sight of blood makes me sick..." Cynder mumbled.  
"Okay . . ." Layne peered under the couch. "Cynder? Collins is nice, don't worry." Cynder shakily walked out, she was whimpering.  
"I...I..." Cynder whimpered.  
"Cynder, truly! It's okay! I should know, me and Collins are . . . uhhhh . . ." Layne tried to motion that she and Collins were in love, but was failing miserably.  
"Collins, if you're my robot, do my glasses? Cause I can barely see, I'm not blind but everything is blurry." Cynder asked. Collins pulled out a glasses case,  
"Ya, I have a pair..." Collins mumbled. Cynder turned herself human; she looked a little different,  
"Thanks." Cynder said, she grabbed her glasses out and put them on. Layne smiled. Cynder turned to her. "What were you saying?"  
Layne blushed furiously and tried to say she loved Collins, but no words came out. Cynder moved her bangs out of her eyes,  
"Um...let me guess...y...you two...are...umm...in love?" Cynder whispered.  
"Ya." Collins said.  
"Yeah . . ." Layne mumbled, blushing. Robyn looked at Collins,  
"I can see...that...you...umm...b...belong together." Robyn mumbled, shivering.  
"She's cold." Wheatley whispered to Zane. Zane felt hesitant, but eventually wrapped his arms around Robyn. He could almost feel her cheeks reddening. Robyn blushed heavily, she snuggled up to Zane.  
"If you don't love Robyn that means you don't really love Cynder." Collins said, bitterly.  
"Now, now Collins, don't be so hasty. Just because he hesitated doesn't mean anything, it just means he's nervous. If I was in his place I'd be nervous too." Robyn said, smiling.  
"Collins doesn't really like Zane . . ." Layne whispered to Robyn. "But I really like them both . . . Especially Collins . . ."  
"I know, if my memory is correct, in the fan fictions Collins was never fond of any robot that wasn't a Dalek." Robyn said, resting her head against Zane's shoulder.  
Layne nodded. "Luckily, I'm not a robot." She gave Collins a hug, blushing. Robyn rubbed her temples,  
"My head is spinning..." Robyn mumbled, she was sweating a bit.  
Layne blinked a few times. "W-what's wrong?" She asked.  
"It's just a migraine, that's all." Robyn said.  
Layne frowned. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes I am fine..." Robyn mumbled.  
Layne shrugged. "If you're sure."  
"I'm sure." Robyn said.  
Layne smiled. Zane still had his arms wrapped around Robyn. Layne shivered. It was pretty cold. Collins wrapped his arm around Layne,  
"Let's watch TV." Collins said.  
Layne giggled and blushed. "Okay!" Collins turned the TV on, Robyn changed the channel.  
"I must say, I'm not trying to offend you, but for a nindroid, you feel really warm..." Robyn mumbled.  
Zane smiled. "That's not offending." Robyn smiled,  
"For whatever it is worth, I love you...with all my heart. And I could never hurt you, and I don't want to, I rather get hurt or feel hurt then allow you to be." Robyn said, she smiled. It was like Robyn knew what Cynder has done.  
Zane smiled. "I'd do the same for you."  
Layne snuggled close to Collins.  
"I'm sorry about what Cynder's done...I know she's hurt you, and I'm sorry...I love you, and she does too, but I know for a fact...not one could ever love you as much the real does...I wish could stay, and not Cynder...I know she'll hurt you again...but she still loves you, she and I hold you higher than anyone else...but she cares a lot about her master as well...I might like Garmadon, but love you and care for you more. Even though Cynder has that curse on her, she still fall all his orders without that curse...but I wouldn't, now this isn't trash talk, I know my character, and that's how she is. So I am sorry if she hurts you in the future." Robyn said, tearing up.  
"It's okay, I love Cynder. Nothing could change that," Zane reassured her.  
Layne's eyes were half closed as she snuggled close to Collins.  
"I'd love to say, I'll you again, but I never will. Good bye Zane, Collins and Layne. I'm sorry you have to deal with how mean and crazy Cynder is. Good bye..." Robyn said, sadly.  
"Good bye Robyn." Collins said. Robyn sighed; she turned away as Robyn became Cynder.  
Layne sighed. So much for meeting her two favorite DA authors. She was pretty much asleep, cuddled in close to Collins, when Cynder returned. Collins place his hand against Cynder's head,  
"Please...Robyn, this time is your time." Collins said. Cynder opened her mouth but then she blinked. Cynder turned back to a clueless Robyn,  
"Why'd you do that?" Robyn asked.  
"Because, if you are left in Cynder's...in the back of Cynder's mind for much longer, you'll be destroyed, and I don't want that." Collins said. Robyn smiled,  
"At least I get to hang with Zane some more...but I feel..." Robyn got up and walked away, but she continued "I feel that he likes someone who doesn't treat him right better...when he deserves better..."  
Zane looked a mix between happy and sad. He loved Cynder, and devoted his life for her, but Robyn seemed nicer and more sane. He felt a rip in his heart. Robyn walked back in sheepishly,  
"Sorry...I'm just emotional...I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you..." Robyn mumbled, sitting back down.  
"But you created Cynder, right? Don't you want her to marry Zane?" Layne protested, head resting on Collins shoulder.  
"Yes and no, I know he loves her, but she'll just keep hurting him, even though it adds tension...it makes me feel horrible...I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I'm a horrible person! I'm sorry!" Robyn cried, moving in to a fetal position.  
"Don't be. I love Cynder, and nothing can change that," Zane replied. "You're not a horrible person!"  
"Yeah, and you had so many people who liked her on DA!" Layne put in, yawning.  
"I am a horrible person..." Robyn said. She tapped her foot in a rhythmic beat,  
"People might love her, but I can't pull myself together, because all I see is lies. Everything Cynder says is out insanity, she's cold and I know. I know, maybe I can say, she's my character, but I don't feel right all she does is hurt people and I get blamed...All she does is hurt people...including me..." Robyn sang softly. Robyn sighed,  
"But that doesn't matter..." Robyn mumbled, crying softly.  
"I don't think you see what's happening..." Collins mumbled, enraged.  
Layne looked up at Collins. "What do you mean?"  
"Robyn's always been one to beat herself up, metaphorically speaking." Collins said.  
"All Robyn wants is her biggest crushes love, but he loves someone who...basically, probably is just going to end up hurting him..." Wheatley mumbled.  
"Well, hypothetically, couldn't she change Cynder's personality?" Layne suggested. Robyn kept her fetal position and she kept crying,  
"No, she can't...Cynder can't be changed..." Collins said, looking at Robyn.  
"Why not? Cynder is Robyn's OC, right? She could change her in any way she wants!" Layne argued.  
"She can't, she's already become Cynder, if Robyn changes Cynder, and it'll rip her apart..." Collins said. Robyn got up; she walked out and walked onto the deck, staring at the stars.  
"Hey Cynder." Lloyd said.  
"Hi Lloyd..." Robyn mumbled. Layne yawned again. Why was she so tired all of a sudden? She began to drift off, leaning on Collins.  
"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.  
"Nothing..." Robyn mumbled, hiding her feelings like she always did. Lloyd walked away,  
"Hey Zane, I think there's something wrong with Cynder." Lloyd said.  
"Umm, yes, I know, but nothing's wrong," Zane explained.  
"Whatever..." Lloyd mumbled. Collins looked at Zane,  
"You know, you are a moron. Just cause Robyn said she was fine doesn't she is! She lies! She hides her feelings...besides she was crying, you idiot!" Collins got up and walked out.  
Layne woke abruptly as Collins left. Rubbing her eyes and forcing herself to stay awake, she asked Zane where Collins had gone.  
Zane pointed to the door. "Are you alright, Layne? You seem . . . Out of it."  
Layne yawned. "Frankly, I'm not sure. To be honest, I feel kinda sick . . ." And with that, Layne passed out. Robyn passed Collins, without him knowing,  
"I knew I felt something was off...more than what's normally wrong with me...though I can't be effected because I'm not a witch or a gypsy...I'm just a normal...boring person...And I understand that you'll always love Cynder and never me...because I suck...and I'm boring...and useless...that's why after this...I'm letting Cynder back in control...so I can be destroyed in the back of her mind, it's basically just like committing suicide!" Robyn smiled a sick and twisted smile.  
Zane wanted to find Collins. Layne had just passed out! Collins should be informed. "Collins?" Zane called, searching for Layne's lover.  
"Don't." Robyn said, she continued "Collins knows, he can detect it, if memory serves me right, or he caused it." Robyn picked up that Zane didn't actually care about what she was feeling,  
"I can't wait to be destroyed." Robyn whispered.  
"Robyn? What are you doing?" Zane asked.  
"Thinking...Don't you understand, when Cynder takes over, I get forced into the back of her mind, she doesn't know I exist. She knows about Hatred and the blood splotched eyes her but not me...I'll be destroyed when she takes over again...You'll never see me again." Robyn said, trying not to cry.  
"Why would you want to do that?" Zane asked.  
"Why would I want to be destroyed? Because it's like suicide...I...I feel tortured...that's all I've ever felt..." Robyn mumbled, she continued "I don't control that I'll get destroyed, I was destroyed before, that electric shock Cynder got that made her pass out, re-created me..."  
"Robyn . . ." Zane took a step towards her. "You don't deserve death . . ."  
"I'll be killed anyways...it's not in my control..." Robyn mumbled.  
Zane looked at her sadly. "Well, Layne never did meet that other girl she wanted to meet," he protested.  
"So? I can't do magic...I was being stupid like I always am when I said that I could arrange something...I don't deserve to live...Zeny..." Robyn mumbled, quietly.  
"No one deserves death . . ." Zane mumbled. Robyn moved her bangs to hide her face,  
"Yes I do...I've ruined lives...I'm the real monster..."Robyn mumbled, sitting down in a fetal position.  
"I'm not sure I believe that . . ." Zane looked at her.  
"I am the real monster." Robyn looked up at Zane, she continued "I've messed up friendships; I never really had many friends that I liked. I never loved my parents...My brother it was...I loved him some times and other times I didn't...I'm the monster who caused all this...I've died once who says I shouldn't die again? I'm not even supposed to be alive anymore..." Robyn sighed and hid her face, crying softly.  
Zane sat beside Robyn quietly. Robyn cried, she didn't like crying, normally she hid her feelings.  
"I'm just a monster...I'm sorry I ever came back..." Robyn wept. Zane looked sorry for her. He could try to comfort her, but what good would it do?  
"You know, all she really cares about is you, all she really wants is your love." Wheatley whispered to Zane.  
"I-" Zane wondered about this. He had proposed to Cynder, and planned to marry her someday . . . But Robyn . . .


End file.
